Feral
by SitaTheLastVampire
Summary: MA-After months tortured by Ames, Max is rescued by Alec but she is totally feral. Even when she recovers there are blanks in her memory-new vilains appears-she had made herself forget, why?
1. Wounded animal

**Author's note : As many of you noticed, i didn't update in a while...i have a slight writer's block so...well sorry, i'm really, really working on it! really. I'll update soon. I promise. But right now, this thing just popped into my mind and i can't seem to stop writing about it for now so here's another story...i don't really know how i'll manage to keep up updates with four stories but, well, we'll see...  
**  
**If you like the story, well review. In fact review, even if you didn't like. Nobody beta-read this story so sorry, i did make a big effort.  
I hope you like it, and if you want me to continue this story, well review...  
  
Summary(you'll need it to understand the future chap, if there is other chapters):So, Freak Nation didn't happen. Biggs is not dead, neither is Cece. The story occurs one year after 'she ain't heavy' and the transgenics have choosen Alec as their CO and Max as his 2IC. But during a mission, she's captured by White and he tortures her in order to find his son. The Conclave didn't knew about it though, or else, she would be dead by now. After two months they finally find her and rescue her. But when they arrived, all the familiars are already dead and they find Max in one of the rooms. Not really herself anymore. She had apparently killed all the familiars by herself.  
**  
«It's been three months now Logan.» said Alec. «She's been tortured during one month by White. You cannot hope her to be the same.»

«I only hope she's alive Alec.» Logan said harshly.

«She is. But...» the X5 paused a moment eyeing the ordinary. «She's different. Do you really want to open that door Logan?» Alec asked.

«I appreciate your concern, but i'm sure Alec.»  
  
Alec opened the door and entered in the room followed closely by Logan.  
  
There was no light in the room which didn't bother the X5s, but bothered Logan. He used his flashlight. But as soon as he switched it on, the flashlight was kicked by someone.  
  
«What...» shrieked Logan.

«It's alright Max. It's me.» cut in Alec.  
  
Somewhere in the room, Eyes Only heard someone growl.  
  
«Come on Max. Come and see me.» continued Alec. He was talking to her as if he was talking to a wounded animal. Which right now, what Max was. Alec pulled out a piece of chicken. «Come on Max, come here Tiger.»  
  
A few minutes after, Alec felt something, or should i say someone licking his hand. The hand in which he held the chicken.  
  
«That's it Tiger.»  
  
He tousled her hair gently.  
  
«Now, i'm going to turn on the light. Ok?» Alec informed Max.  
  
As soon as the room was lit, Max moved away from the two men in one of the corner of the room. She was rocking herself back and forth and mumbling some non sense. Her hair was dishevelled, she really was looking like a crazy person. Her eyes were blank, dulled.  
  
Logan was going to ran toward her and take her in his arms but Alec prevented him to do so by blocking his path.  
  
«No.» said Alec with authority. «Don't do that, she'll kill you. She must get accustomed to you, to your scent. She's barely accustomed to mine.» he informed.

«What...what happened to her?» Logan finally managed to say. He was not used to see this powerless Max. She looked so vulnerable. This wasn't the young woman who broke in his apartment to steal his Bast statue.

«She killed all the familiars in the warehouse she was detained. I don't know what they did to her. But only, her feline side survived. She's fully feral now. I've only seen that once back at Manticore. It's a procedure, when you can't stand the torture anymore, either you make yourself forget, either, you shut down all the part of you that is 'human'. That is what happened to Max. That is how she killed those familiars.»  
  
Logan gasped as he remembered the sight of those familiars in the warehouse. They had finally traced White's location after two months of search. Logan wasn't part of the retrieval team who went there to rescue Max, or avenge her : they didn't knew if she was alive or not then. He went there the day after to see...he didn't really know why he went there, but he went there to 'see' the warehouse.  
  
Slowly, Alec approached Max carefully.  
  
«Hey Tiger.» Alec whispered. 494 caressed her cheek. At first she was ready bolt but then she leaned in his caress and purred. The sound of Alec's voice reassuring her, and telling her that she was safe now. Slowly she drifted into a peaceful slumber in a foetal position.  
  
«She doesn't speak anymore.» informed Alec. «But she knows her name. And she recognized some of the people here in TC, like Joshua, Mole, Dix, Luke, CeCe, Biggs. Original Cindy will probably drop by tomorrow, to see if she recognizes her.»

«Do you think she recognized me?» Logan asked.

«No. She was focusing on my scent. You should leave. You can come back tomorrow.» replied Alec.

«You're going to stay here?» Eyes Only inquired the X5.

«I'm the only one beside Joshua that she lets in. And Joshua won't be here tonight. She needs to feel a presence near her or she won't sleep and though she has some shark DNA, she needs to sleep like every human being. We need to get her back.» Alec turned to face Logan. «She'll be okay Logan. But she needs to be with her own kind now. We'll get her back.»  
  
Soundlessly, Eyes Only exited the room, desperate as he couldn't be the one the comfort his dear Max, desperate as he couldn't understand what happened to her, and what to do the way, Alec was. And desperate because he wasn't the one the love of his life needed.

* * *

Liked it? Review...


	2. Getting out, taking a shower, drinving G...

**Author's note:Wow! I didn't expect that much reviews...Thanks! This chapter is rather short but i promise, the next one will be more lenghty and important...Feel free to make any suggestions, it may help me.  
A huge thanks to those who reviewed :  
Willow98002:thanks, i hope you like this chap.  
silcecri:thanks and no, i didn't get it from NunWithPens Challenge...actually, it was on my mind for two months, but i refused to write it down, until now...thanks for pointing out the thing with the name, i wasn't really of the fact that instead of calling her Max, i made Alec call her Tiger all the time. So thanks.  
AKA-Annabelle:Thank you and of course it's an M/A fic, i mean, have you seen my other stories? I can't write anything but that! (i'm so obessed, i'm thinking about going to see a shrink)  
Meow:Thanks!  
XxInsanityxX:thanks for the compliment...i hope you'll find the next chaps creative enough.  
JG:Thank you!  
Marsali:You're awesome to review! Thanks!  
Guest type person:Well it seems that you'll see where it goes, and i hope you'll like it. Thanks for reviewing.  
Maxie:Really? My best beginning? Thank you, really.  
**

**Again thanks to all the reviewers! A huge one! I'll try all my best to keep updating regularly and i really, really hope you'll like...Then again, feel free to make some suggestion, just don't be mean, pretty please...**  
  
Max didn't sleep on a bed. She just had this horrible mattress layed on the floor of the room she now lived in. Alec rose to his feet to turn out the lights before coming back at her side. She hadn't spoken a word since they got her from the warehouse. And that was three days ago. He wasn't used to a silent Max. Well she wasn't exactly silent, but, she was certainly not speaking. She didn't let anyone touch her beside Joshua and Alec, and she didn't take a shower yet. Which was staring to show (well smell, in this particular case.)  
She didn't sleep much. Three hours at most. It was the first time in three days that Alec had been the one staying with her for the night. Usually it was Joshua, but he was assisting Mole tonight in one of the mission and Alec figured he needed some distraction. The Dog boy was so upset about all the situation. Who could blame him? Max, the X5 he considered as his baby sister was 'gone', she 'had lost it'. Hell, even he was upset. But then again, now he and Max were really close friends. He had even helped with the virus issue so now the star crossing lovers were able to touch each other. Actually, they had the cure one day before she got captured.  
But yet again something got in the way, and now Logan couldn't touch Max because, if he did, then, she would kill him. Remind you of a virus, doesn't it?  
  
Alec stroked her back while she slept. Two hours after she stirred. She yawned and stretched herself like a cat.  
  
«Hey Max.» he greeted.  
He had a 'Rrrr' as an answer.  
«You don't want to sleep anymore huh?» They locked eyes and remained silent during a few minutes. A comfortable silent that is. «You think we can get out of this room now? You need to take a shower, you know that?» As if she was understanding him, she smelled herself and made a face. Then she sniffed him and rubbed her cheek on his chest.  
«So are you coming with me to the shower rooms. I'm sure we'll find a female X5 who will help you take a shower and get some fresh clothes.» He held out a hand and she put her smaller hand in his with hesitation. Gently, he led her out of the room she slept in. She was fidgeting and avoiding light, as well as people. Each time they encountered another transgenic, she hid her small frame behind his, using him as a shield.  
  
This definitely wasn't the Max he knew.The Max he knew would have probably kicked his ass just by pronouncing 'you', 'me' and 'shower' in the same sentence. But yet he was happy(in a way), that she was trusting him enough to take hold of his hand, to let him be the one to comfort her. A place, he knew Logan longed for. He'd let her use him as a shield as long as she needed.  
  
This situation was undermining the moral of the troops. Two days ago, Alec had to explain to everybody what happened to his Second in Command and that saddened everyone in TC. Even Mole. Especially now that they had started the negociations with the US government, and about to be given citizenship. All that work was Max's baby. She worked hard on it during almost one year now, many of them had died along the way toward freedom. But all that was worth it. And now, their transgenic image couldn't utter a word for the sake of her life and was afraid of everything around her. That was hard, she was supposed to co-sign an important treaty with Alec in a month. A treaty that would ensure their security and the end of the hostility against the transgenics.  
  
On their way to the public showers, they met Gem.  
  
«Hey Alec. Got a new girl to...» she stopped dead in her tracks as she realized who the girl behind Alec was. «Oh.» she simply said.

«Hey Gem.» he replied gently. «She needs a shower, and some new clothes. I can stop by her apartment for the clothes but the shower, i'm sure she'd kill me if...you know...» he said.

«I know.» Gem nodded. «And Joshua already dropped by her apartment and took her some clothes. You were going to the public shower?» Gem asked.

«Yes. I hoped that we would find some X5 female who would gladly help her.» he informed.

«Come with me. She'll probably feel safer at home, and there's Joshua's scent all over the place.»

«Good idea.» Alec smiled.

Then, Max aknowlegded Gem and sniffed her. She was probably smelling Joshua on the X5 and accepting her.

«Is she okay?» Gem had to ask.

«She's always ok.» joked Alec then he turned serious. «No. She's not. She's not herself anymore. She's...It's like she's dead in a way.»

«What did the medics said?» Gem inquired.

«That she shut down, and when she 'reboot' herself, well...only the feral side survived. Doctor Carr will come by tomorrow. With OC.» he said.

«Krit and Zane know yet?» she asked.

«No. They don't. They'll be back in two days.» he informed.

«They won't be too happy to know that you found her location and didn't called them you know.» she stated.

«Oh. And what was i supposed to do? Wait for them to come back before rescuing her. They'll understand. And why did they had to go anyway? Huh?» he almost shouted.

Max felt his tension as she released his hand. Alec was immediately conscious that something was wrong and turned to Max.

«I'm sorry Max, i didn't mean to threaten you.» he soothed.

She eyed him carefully and then rubbed her cheek on the chest of her protector again.

«I guess, she says it's okay.» assumed Gem.

«Yup.» agreed Alec.  
  
Making Max take a bath wasn't that hard. In fact, she took a long bath. Like the ones she used to take when she was still...well herself. That was the easy part. The difficult one was to dress her up. Gem ran after her during one hour before she could talk Max into wearing a bra, a panties, a blue tank top, and a jean. If it wasn't for the fidgeting and all the rubbing and the little sounds she made, you could have swear that Max was back. Her hair wasn't dishevelled anymore, she was clean. She didn't have the looks of an animal anymore.  
  
When the girls finally came out of the bathroom, Alec was grinning broadly. He had heard the 'oh no!', 'come here Max', 'would stop and put your bra?'. He knew that she was driving Gem crazy.  
  
«Was it hard?» he asked Gem.

«Hard?» yelled Gem. «She's worst than Eve!» Alec continued to smile.

«Where does she sleep?» she asked.

«In a room, near the infirmary.» Alec informed.

«She doesn't want to go back to her apartment?» the young woman asked.

«Actually, this is the first time she's out of that room in three days. We brought her there when we came back, you know, so that the others won't see her like... this...» They both looked at

Max was sniffing all around the room.

«And then, she didn't wanted to go out anymore. It would be good if she could stay here...» suggested Alec.

«Oh, no Alec! You know how much i appreciate Max but it is out of question that i babysit her, i already have Eve and Joshua. I swear those two will drive me crazy one day. I don't want an extra person here. No way. Why don't you do it? I'll be there for the showers and all, but otherwise, she likes your company.» Again Max rubbed herself on Alec and snuggled close to him on the couch.

«She really likes you.» stated Gem.

«She'll kill me when...»

«If...» interrupted Gem.

«We'll get her back.» said Alec determined. «We need her, i need her.» Max got on her feet and again 'explored' the room.

Then Eve walked in with the teddy bear Joshua had offered her.

«Mummy...»

«Yes cuttie?»

«Why is aunt Max sniffing around?» the little girl asked genuinely.

«Hmm...Max is ...not okay lately on, it's late, let's get you back to bed.»

«Okay.» Eve complied yawing.

«Will she be okay?» At that moment, Max raised her head, and tilted it on one side.

«She will be.» answered Alec.

Max's attention was back to Alec again.

«You should take her to her apartment, she might you know smell herself...i've only seen another X5 in this state before...»

«I remember 247.» Alec cut in. «I do remember him. Just don't tell OC, or Logan what happened to him okay?»  
  
Gem nodded and disappeared in Eve's room.  
  
«Come on Tiger, we have to get you home.»


	3. 247

**Author's note : I'm blushing! Thanks for those marvellous reviews! That was really nice of you all!  
**

**Maxie--Thanks for the compliment.  
**

**Aur--Thank you...soon some M/A emotions.  
**

**XxinsanityxX--Thanks!  
**

**Dory Shotgun--U made my day.  
**

**Ting--By the end of the chap, you'll know what happened...thanks for reviewing **

**Sky Angel--Well thank you.  
**

**Dark Borg Drone--Thanks for your review...this chapter answers your question about 247.  
**

**AKA-Annabelle--Thank you.  
**

**silsecri--yeah, i figured that imagining Gem chasing after a Max completely naked in a bathroom would be fun...you know like those little babies that you have to fight with to get them dressed, my 5 years old cousin gave me that idea! I wanted her to feel safe with Alec...the reason why i posted this story was that i didn't want anyone to use this idea before me...so that's why i posted it...and i stopped(for a while) the other stories...(though i'm still writing about them.)  
**

**Poo--Thank you so much for the congrats and the mail...i loved it...i hope you're not sick anymore.  
**

**Again, a HUGE thanks to all of you, you're the best! Love ya all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I hope this chapter will help you understand a bit more what happened to 247, without revealing too much, yet...  
**  
When they got into Max's apartment, she did the same thing she did first each time she was in a new area. Sniffing all around. When she finally settled in a cat-like position on the couch, he went to sit next to her.  
  
«Do you think you could, you know. Let me sleep a little?» he asked not really expecting an answer.  
  
«Sleep.» she answered.  
  
That took him aback. She wasn't supposed to speak. Well, she didn't speak for three days.  
  
«Max? You just spoke?» he stuttered.  
  
She tilted her head on one side and looked at him quizzicaly. For a few moments, he thought that he had dreamed it. That she didn't speak. But she repeated the word.  
  
«Sleep.» she said again, then she rose on her feet, probably to explore the other rooms.  
  
Alec woke up as he felt someone rubbing itself on him. On his face, his chest, and then on a, er, lower area.  
  
«Mmm...» he purred.  
  
But then he realized who that was.  
  
«Wow! Wow!» he yelled causing her to fall on her butt. «What were you thinking Max?»  
  
She looked at him as if he was a crazy person.  
  
«Don't do that again! Ok?» he ordered though he wasn't sure if she had understood. He had nothing against Max rubbing herself on him. In fact, he wouldn't mind doing something more intimate with her. But she would hate him, if he took advantage of her in her condition. Since the first visit of Sam, Max's twin, he finally realized that he was indeed in love with her. He did nothing though to tell her that he loved her, because of Rachel, and because of her obsession with Logan.  
  
Joshua knocked on the door.  
  
«Middle fella there?» he called.  
  
«Yeah Joshua!» Alec replied and went to open the door.  
  
«Little fella agreed to come out?» he asked. «She's okay now?» Joshua said hopefully.  
  
«No, Joshua. But she said 'sleep' last night.» he informed.  
  
«I wish i was there.» the Dog boy said sadly.  
  
Max was probably in tune with all the emotions of the people around her because she hugged Joshua as if she wanted to make it better for him. To wash away all his worries.  
  
«Sad. Not good.» she whispered.  
  
Joshua was overwhelmed that his little fella was trying to comfort him like she used to do.  
  
«She speaks!» said Joshua completely thrilled.  
  
«Yeah. But we don't know if she'll get better, or not.» stated Alec. He knew how much Joshua didn't want to hear that, but the fact that Max was speaking didn't meant that she'll soon be 'okay' again.  
  
«Gem told me...about 247...» Joshua looked down.  
  
Max was back to her sniffing around.  
  
«I'm sorry, but we need to face some truth. And some are not pleasant.» said Alec as he patted Joshua's shoulder.  
  
«Joshua knows.»  
  
Later that day...  
  
Zane and Krit had come back from, wherever they were with Jondy and Syl.  
  
«Where's my sister?» ordered Jondy as soon as she stepped into command.  
  
Luke knew when he saw Zane and Krit behind the red-headed X5 that she was one of the 09ers.  
  
«Come with me.» said Alec.  
  
OC was already there with Joshua.  
  
Before knocking, Alec stopped and turned to the four X5.  
  
«It's good you're here.» he started. «But that won't be enough...we'll need to talk about her 'status'...there was only another X5 to undergo this kind of 'thing'. You remember when you were kids, all the tricks that Lydecker taught you to avoid talking during torture...»  
  
«You mean...you mean...she shut down completely...» Jondy's voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Alec nodded silently.  
  
«She's different...Nothing can prepare you to see her in this condition...Don't talk to her before she aknowledges you, otherwise, she'll kill you...Let her focus on my scent first...We'll talk about 247 later.»  
  
Alec opened the door slowly.  
  
Max was layed on the couch and OC was rubbing her belly like she would do with a cat. Max was smiling and purring.  
  
«Hi OC.» Alec greeted.  
  
«Hey Alec. Joshua is in the bathroom. She just had her bath.»  
  
«Ok. I came with some company. You already know Zane and Krit. This is Syl and Jondy.»  
  
«She used to talk about you a lot.» said OC adressing Jondy. «She said you too, you didn't needed to sleep much.»  
  
«Yeah.» nodded Jondy.  
  
Max stood up and went to 'greet' Alec by rubbing her cheek on his chest.  
  
«Hey Max.» Alec said stroking her back. «She doesn't speak...well yesterday, she said 'sleep' twice and 'sad. Not good.' But it doesn't mean she's getting better though. We...we don't really know how to fix this, if this state is permanent or not...we do not know what to do to reverse this...» He admitted.  
  
For the first time, Max took a peek on the people who entered her apartment with Alec.  
  
She tilted her head on one side and smiled at the four X5.  
  
«What...what is she doing...» inquired Syl.  
  
«I think she recognized your scent. You don't represent a threat to her.» informed Alec. «That's good if she recognized you. You were part of her unit, so your scent is probably registered in a part of her mind.»  
  
Max was turning around the four X5 and as usual, she started to smell them. Jondy first then Krit.That was normal, she was a lot closer to Jondy and Krit when she was young. Then she smelled Zane and Syl.  
  
After aknowledging them, her attention was back to OC.  
  
«I think she wants to get out. You know, do some exercice. She has been here all day, and for four days now she spent her days inside. I'm not even counting the time in that warehouse.» said OC.  
  
«I know. But not now.» said Alec. «You know she's not...»  
  
«I know that Alec!» she replied with authority. «But you can't keep her always in here.»  
  
At that moment, Max performed acrobatics on the table of the living while Joshua entered the room with a floorcloth.  
  
«You see that. She needs to get out!» Oc almost yelled.  
  
«She's not easy, huh?» said Alec looking at Joshua.  
  
«She's a skank!» said Joshua.  
  
«Who taught you that word?» said OC.  
  
«Mole.» the dog boy said apologetically.  
  
«Then me and Mole will have to talk a little bit.» the young woman said with anger.  
  
Zane smirked. OC was really a strong woman for an ordinary. He understood why Max trusted her so much and relied on her on some important things. The ordinary could handle herself.  
  
«I have to go now. Normal would fire my ass if i'm late today.» She rose to her feet. She put her hand on Alec's shoulder. «Think about it Alec... And what are you guys going to do for the treaty? You need her.»  
  
«Sam will be here by tuesday.» he informed.  
  
«You think that'll do the trick?»  
  
«It should. We cannot explain them what happened to her. They're going to freak out when they'll see her. We don't even know if we can reverse her condition.»  
  
«Take care of my boo, ok?» She nodded her head to say good bye to everyone and exited the apartment of her friend.  
  
Max continued to do some acrobatics around the room.  
  
«What...what do we do now?» asked Krit.  
  
«We need to talk about her state. Do you think you can handle things here Josh?» inquired Alec.  
  
«It's okay middle fella.»  
  
«I'll be back in a few hours, okay.»  
  
Joshua nodded.  
  
With Zane, Krit, Syl and Jondy, Alec arrived in a dilapidated building. Dix, Mole were already there with three psy ops unit.  
  
«Everybody's here?» asked Alec.  
  
«We were waiting for you.» said Mole. «Who are the girls?»  
  
«Jondy and Syl. Max's sisters.» 494 informed.  
  
«That's great.» said one of the psy ops unit. «I'm Carrie. This is James, and the little one here is Sid.»  
  
«Who are you exactly?» asked Syl suspiciously.  
  
«They are psy ops units.»  
  
The four 09ers flinched when Alec pronounced the words 'psy ops'.  
  
«We get that reaction a lot.» James shrugged. «Sometimes i'm thinking that being an 09er is simpler than being us.»  
  
«Why are we here?» inquired Zane.  
  
«To help your sister.» informed Carrie. «Funny, in your unit, you consider the other ones as your siblings. Never thought of you that way James.» she commented.  
  
«We were close.» explained Jondy.  
  
«The problem with your sister is that we don't really know what happened to her. Not exactly. Here, Sid, is the only one who have approached 247. And she didn't get the time to study him enough.»  
  
«Who is 247? You've mentioned that designation before.» interrupted Krit.  
  
«247 was an X5 who undergo the same condition as Max. He was in the same condition as her when Lydecker found him.»  
  
«Was...» inquired Zane.  
  
«He's dead.»


	4. Crisis

**Author's note: i wanted this chapter to be longer than the first ones...it's on purpose...some chaps will be long some will be shorter...i'm sorry for the delay but i've got to prepare for school and i had to watch over my sister's arrival and personnal stuff...so sorry for the delay, hopefully it will never happen again before nine months, it's not every day that your best friend is pregnant, well she'll be pregnant for nine months...say congrats, i'm going to an aunt! author grinning Anyway this is the 4th chap of Feral. I do hope you'll all like it.  
  
guest--thanks for reviewing i hope you'll continue to read the story...  
  
Maxie--i'm still keeping some details about 247, coz i may use it (or not) later, but i hope this chap will answer your questions about 247...If not, you still can make guesses...  
  
LakergirlO8--Yeah i know, i should have updated as soon as i read your review, lol, but got some personal stuff to deal with as i said...yeah Max definitely don't even aknowledge the Log boy, isn't it nice!  
  
Dory shotgun--thanks for your review, it's always a pleasure...about the site, try JRA unlimited they must have tons of links and captures..but it's mostly centered on Jensen and i don't really know what you're searching so...  
  
ting--thanks for your review...yeah, she'll get better...she'll say one more word today...or more...read and find out....  
  
tabitha5--Thanks for the compliment...i'm blushing...hope you'll like this chap...  
  
Kirei Baka Kasumi--Thanks...anyway, a plot is needed to make the story interesting, right? lol...i loved your review...and hope you'll like this chap...  
  
XxInsanityxX--Thanks...i hope you didn't waited very long...and if you did i hope the chap will make it up to you...  
  
AKA-Annabelle--I'm blushing...liked your review...i hope you'll like this chap...more drama...no...just kidding.  
  
A HUGE thanks to all the reviewers...i'm sending you loads of kisses and hugs...You're the best!!!!!!!!!!! Continue reviewing and if you have any suggestions, i'm opened to any ideas... feel free to mail me...  
  
Anyway, back to the story...  
  
Crisis.  
**  
«Who is 247?» interrupted Krit.  
  
«247 was an X5 who underwent the same condition as Max. He was in the same condition as her when Lydecker found him.»  
  
«Was...» inquired Zane.  
  
«He's dead.»  
  
A silence fell upon the room.  
  
«Do you mean that Max will die?» asked Jondy.  
  
«247 had to be put down.» stated Sid talking for the first time. «He went totally crazy because of his feral side. He was asked to deny it, he couldn't really handle it.»  
  
«It is out of question that we kill Max!» shouted Krit.  
  
«Of course, it's in unconceivable that we put down Max.» reassured Alec yet his features were hard.  
  
«Yet, measures must be taken.» continued Sid. «I think the main problem Lydecker had with 247 was that he took him away of his unit. And that he was told each day to deny that side. It's no coincidence that we were raised in units, it's part of our genes. We need connections.»  
  
«We need to be together, to be stronger.» informed James.  
  
«So what do you propose?» asked Zane.  
  
«That you spend time with her. Never leave her alone. Maybe that'll do the trick. Maybe it won't, but at least we'll try. And since you were from her former unit, she'll probably trust you more than some stranger, or a another X5. Get all the people she knows and cared about around her. Speak to her, though she doesn't answer.» said Carrie.  
  
«And?»  
  
«Let us work on her. To study her psyche...»  
  
«Out of question.» stated Zane.  
  
«Why? We're not in Manticore anymore, we're here to help her not torture her.» said Carrie defensively.  
  
«They are her last chance.» said Alec.  
  
Finally, all the 09ers agreed.  
  
«You'll have to help us.» Carrie told them before leaving them with Mole, Dix, and Alec.  
  
«Do you think it'll work?» asked Jondy. She looked straight into Alec's eyes.  
  
«I don't know. Like they said no one back at Manticore had the time to analyze what happened to 247. But Sid is right about one thing...i think Lydecker made a mistake by taking him away of his unit. We really need interactions.» Alec paused. «At least that's what we think. Otherwise, we wouldn't be even trying to save her. There's a chance.»  
  
«Doc Carr will be here in a few hours Alec.» informed Dix.  
  
«Okay. Send him directly to Max's apartment. I'll spend my day there. You don't need my help in command and if there is something really important you know where to reach me.»  
  
«I'm coming with you.» said Jondy.  
  
«Me too.» said Syl.  
  
Alec simply nodded and looked at the boys.  
  
«That was not the Max i knew.» Krit wanted to cry badly but that was not soldier-like so he was keeping his tears from falling.  
  
«We will be in command, and see if we can help...we'll need time.» said Zane one hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
Alec nodded again in understanding.  
  
**Back at Max's apartment.**  
  
«You said that we need interactions Alec. How come we spent ten years without seeing another X5 and we're fine.» inquired Jondy.  
  
«Some of you couldn't take it, like Ben.» he said. «But also it's not the same thing. You escaped and you've been obliged to lay low so you had to be separate. And Max here...» they looked at the brunette who was still performing some acrobatics around the apartment. «...underwent torture. I don't know what they did to her to make her shut down completely...i'm not even sure i want to know.» Alec said. «It's not the same thing.» Jondy agreed.  
  
«I agree with OC, she should go out.» informed Syl.  
  
«I don't need anything to undermine the soldiers' moral right now, and seeing her in this state will probably lead to that situation. After the treaty, maybe, we'll find a solution. For now, she stays here.»  
  
**Later that day.  
**  
Sam Carr had arrived but Max refused for now to aknowledged him.  
  
«Maybe if...» tried the ordinary.  
  
«No!» said Alec with authority. «No. If she's doesn't smell you first, if she doesn't evaluate you first as a potential threat, she'll kill you if you do as much as breathing within an arm length next to her.»  
  
«Okay. But can i take my coat off at least.»  
  
«Jondy.» said Alec. The red headed X5 took the doctor's coat.  
  
As soon as the coat was off, Max turned her head toward the doctor a predatory look in her eyes. For a few seconds, Sam thought that he was living the last minutes of his life. Yet, she just smelled him and then she was back to her usual sniffing. She accepted Sam.  
  
They had a hard time to make her stand still but after two hours, the exam and tests that the doctor was running were complete.  
  
«She's fine. Apart from her 'behaviour', she's fine.» informed Sam Carr.  
  
«Do you have any hints you know, on how to reverse this?» asked Alec. So Sam wasn't really a specialist in the Manticore area but Max trusted him. Maybe he would have an idea.  
But that wasn't the case and Sam Carr nodded negatively his head.  
  
«I'm sorry but that's beyond my abilities.» said the good doctor.  
  
«It's okay Sam.»  
  
«There is something though, that i find quite strange.» informed Sam.  
  
«What is that?» asked Syl.  
  
«She didn't aknowledged me at first.» stated the doctor.  
  
«Yeah, so? It can take her time...» replied Jondy.  
  
«Well, i think it's no coincidence. She's ignoring Logan's scent.»  
  
Alec would have laugh if Max wasn't in this condition. The feral side of Max was avoiding Logan.  
  
«Are you sure about that?» Alec asked.  
  
«Well my coat was under Logan's coat at the clinic. There must be his scent on it. And when he first came here, i understood that she ignored him too.» stated Sam Carr.  
  
«That is a good new!» said Syl. «I've never like that guy anyway.»  
  
**A few days later  
**  
Syl was in the mess hall when she bumped into Max. That was awkward because Max was supposed to be in her apartment, and because this Max was speaking!  
  
«Sorry.» said Max ignoring Syl as soon as she had apologized.  
It took a few moments to Syl to realize that Max had spoke to her.  
  
«Wait!» Syl cried.  
Max turned to face her sister.  
  
«What? I said i was sorry!» she repeated.  
  
«Max! You talked!» said Syl hopefully.  
  
Max frowned and then realized who the girl was.  
  
«You must be Syl.» the brunette said. «I'm 453, Max's twin. My name is Sam.» She pulled out her hand for Syl to shook it but the blond girl was to shocked to react. «Right.» Sam said sarcastically.  
She was about the say some mean remark to the 09er but something in the girl's eyes made her stop. The sight was pretty funny. She opened her mouth, then closed it, opened it then closed it. Finally, she settled for a 'sorry.  
«I'm here for the treaty.» 453 informed. «It's been three months and a half that the senator didn't speak to her. I'm here to sorta 'replace' her you know.» she paused. «I'm sorry for what happened to her. Lord knows i really don't appreciate her because you guys escaped back in 09. But i saw what she did here, and all the work she did with the treaty. So...» Syl nodded silently still not able to utter a single word.  
  
«You must have suffered when we escaped.» stated Syl. There was compassion in her voice, but also something harsh. «Especially for those who were our twins.»  
  
«A hell» nodded Sam.  
  
«But i'm not sorry we escaped. That was the best thing we ever did. You guys may think that we were cowards but it wasn't because we couldn't handle it that we left, it was because Lydecker killed our sister right in front of us.»  
  
Syl didn't even gave the time for Sam to reply as she was already in the main street of TC and walking toward her sister's apartment.  
She didn't mean to be that rude to Sam but the fact that she was her sister's twin didn't really help. Sam was 'normal', she hadn't been tortured, she was alive and safe in TC. In a sense, she was feeling threatened by Sam in a way Max would have been if she wasn't all feral, and didn't give a damn about anything but her acrobatics and her sniffings. For God's sake she said she was here to 'replace' her sister! Syl was beginning to feel frustrated. And she wasn't the only one. Two weeks now have passed by since she arrived in Seattle but there was barely any change in Max's condition. She was still ignoring Log boy's scent no matter how many times the guy dropped by, she was still sniffing around all the time, and still rubbing her cheek on Alec's chest to greet him. The psy ops units didn't seem to help either, no matter how many hours they spent on her.  
  
When Syl reached Max's apartment, the front dorr was wide open.  
«Oh no!» she whispered. «Max! Max!» she called out.  
She blurred to the command center.  
  
«Alec!» she panted. «She's out!» she informed.  
  
«What do you mean she's out? And who are you...» he stopped understanding and wishing he was wrong. «You don't mean...»  
  
«Yes, Max is out!» Syl but in.  
  
Immediately, everyone's attention was focused on the blond girl and then on Alec.  
  
«Dix! You have anything on your screens?» Alec inquired.  
Dix shook his head negatively.  
  
«Ok. Zane and Krit you take the East area, Joshua and Jondy, you take the west. Gem, Biggs take the north. Syl and i will take the south. Dix tell all the sentries what happened. Tell them to be extra careful and to open their eyes. I saw how she moves now, she more faster than before.»  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and took in charge their task.  
  
Gem and Biggs were following a trail in one of the building of their surveillance area. When they reached the roof, they saw Max on the edge of the roof.  
  
«I got you!» said Biggs.  
  
«Are you crasy?!» shrieked Max.  
  
«Max? You're talking?!» uttered Gem.  
  
«For a change, you're mistaking me with her! It's the second time this day!» complained the brunettre. «What's wrong with you people!? I'm no Max. I'm 453.»  
  
«Sorry.» said Biggs apologetically, and still not releasing her.  
  
«You have you're hands on my breast 510.» she stated not at all disturbed by Biggs' action.  
  
«Sorry.» repeated Biggs with a smirk.  
  
«We're looking for Max.» informed Gem.  
  
«Ok. So what?You lost her?» Sam asked seriously.  
  
«Well...yeah.» said Biggs still smirking.  
  
**East sector.  
**  
«Where do you think she went?» asked Zane.  
  
«I dunno.» replied Krti.  
At that moment, Krit saw something, or someone moving in the corner of his eye. He motionned his brother to follow him in a dark alley.  
  
**South sector.**  
  
«What do you think she 's doing?» inquired Syl.  
  
«In her present state of mind...» started Alec. «Making fun of us.»  
  
«She likes high places.» stated Syl.  
  
«I know, we'll reach the higher building of our area in one minute. We'll start there.»  
  
**West sector.  
**  
«Do you smell her?» asked Jondy to the dog boy.  
  
«No.» Joshua growled in frustration.  
But then he turned his head in the opposite direction and said «This way.»  
  
«Why?» inquired Jondy. «You smell her?» she said hopefully.  
  
«No, but chicken. Smell. Max love chicken.»  
  
Jondy nodded and let Joshua lead the way.  
  
**East sector.**  
  
Zane and Krit had cornered the individual they were chasing. It was pretty fast.  
  
**South sector.  
**  
Alec and Syl reached the higher building but nobody was there. Yet, they found a little hint toward Oak street. Though they weren't sure that it was her.  
  
It was now far after sunset and the moon was hidden behind the clouds. It was almost pitch black.  
  
**West sector.  
**  
Joshua and Jondy finally reached the source of the smell. A few guards, probably sentries were eating chicken...Most of them were nomalies and Joshua knew almost all of them.  
  
«Hey Josh!» greeted one of them who looked pratically like Dix.  
  
«Travis. You seen Max?» the dog boy asked.  
  
«I heard Dix on radio but we saw nothing. Care to join us...» continued the nomalie.  
Joshua was a bit hungry but finding Max was more important than food. So he shook his head and motionned Jondy to follow him.  
  
**East sector.  
**  
Zane and Krit were trying to capture the individual but that resulted only in bruises and a broken rib for Zane and a black eye and bruises too for Krit.  
  
«What the hell?» cried Zane when he saw the face of their prisonner. A red headed woman was on the ground inconscious.  
  
«That is not Max.» said Krit sarcastically.  
  
«That is not Max.» repeated Zane. «We take her to command. I bet with her force she's one of those damn familiars.»  
  
«Help me tie her first. I'm not risking my ass on that one.» said Krit.  
  
**South sector.**  
  
«Why did she get out?» thought out loud.  
  
«I'm sorry.» apologized Syl. She didn't quite understand why she was apologizing to Alec. I mean, he was nothing for Max beside a friend and her CO. Okay, so he did a great job here but so what? She wasn't that much impressed by the man. Anyway, she was hardly impressed anyway. She was Zack's second in command back at Manticore. She too had that light in her that told you that she was a leader, not a follower and if she wasn't that she'll disturb the leaders. Plus, she was not bad back at Manticore. The voice of Alec brought her back to reality.  
  
«Wasn't your fault. She could have gotten out whenever she wanted. I just don't get why now.» said Alec gently.  
  
«Maybe she needed to be out. Like OC said.» guessed the blond girl.  
  
«You saw her these days, she doesn't even want to set a foot outside...too afraid to do so...And when we tried she always needed someone with her...» 494 shook his head. «No. Something, someone made her move out.»  
  
«You think that we have a security breach?» inquired Syl.  
  
«Possible. You've got a radio on you?» he asked his partner. He knew how Syl was, she surely had one of this device with her.  
The girl nodded.  
«Call Dix.»  
  
A few seconds Dix had Alec and Syl on radio.  
  
«Yeah Dix. It's Syl. Alec thinks that we may have a security breach.»  
  
«He's right. Zane and Krit bumped into a stupid familiar. We already gat her locked up.»  
  
Silence.  
  
«There was someone else with her?» asked Alec.  
  
«Not that we know. But Mole set up a team for search and destroy any familiars in TC.»  
  
«Good work.» agreed their CO. After a moment, he added a dreaded question. «Any signs of Max?»  
  
«No.» answered a worried Zane.  
  
They were back at that research when Syl noticed were they were.  
  
«Alec.»  
  
«What?» he said a bit rude.  
  
«I think i know where she is.» said Syl.  
  
**Center of command.**  
  
Biggs, Gem, Joshua and Jondy were back having found nothing. Except Sam for Biggs and Gem.  
  
«Where are we going exactly?» asked Alec while blurring to catch up with the blond girl.  
  
«To your apartment.» said Syl.  
  
Now why would Max go to his apartment?  
  
When they reached his building and his apartment, the door was open.  
  
They found a very shaken Max on his bed holding tightly his sheets and the t-shirt he wore the day before.  
  
«I think i know why she's here.» said Syl.  
  
Alec just looked at her dumdfounded.  
  
«And i don't think that she'll ever want to get out of your apartment.» she continued.  
  
«I think we should get the psy ops unit here.»  
  
«Yeah, i think that they'll confirm or not my theory. I'll make the call.» Alec nodded.  
  
«Alec...» they both heard. That was Max. Yeah. Max said Alec. He was the first that she ever called since...well all this mess...she didn't say Joshua's name or Zane, or Krit or Jondy or Syl...she said his name. She had called him. In a second, he was next to her and stroking her back.  
«Seizures...» she croaked.  
  
«Tell them to come with some trytophan...she's seizing.» shouted Alec even though he knew that Syl didn't needed to be told what to do...and plus, she perfectly heard Max...she was an X5...and he had learned by now that she hated it...But he had felt the need to tell her that.  
  
Within ten minutes, Max was again surrounded by her protectors and the psy ops unit.  
  
«So what's you're theory Syl?» asked Sid.  
  
«I think...i'm not sure, and don't know if you'll like it Alec but i think in her condition it's a natural thing to do...i don't even understand why we didn't thought about that first.»  
  
«Spill!» hissed Krit a bit impatient.  
  
«Okay...calm down.» she paused taking a deep breath and bracing herself for what was coming. «I think in her mind, you're her mate.»  
  
«What?» said a shocked Alec. The expression of all the person in his apartment showed their agreeing with Alec. Except Sid, who was deep in thought but then again, Sid hardly showed any emotions. Well, try never.  
  
«Let me make my point ok?» said the blond girl. «You're the only one...and i really mean the only that she ever brushed her cheek on...Right?» she said asking for approval from her public. Joshua nodded.  
  
«And where did you got that idea?» asked Jondy.  
  
«A few minutes ago. I mean i was apologizing to Alec.»  
  
«What!» Krit cut in.  
  
'Yeah, so me apologizing is a big deal. Can't he see that there is more important things to focus on right now?'  
  
«Would you let me continue?» she said frustrated.  
He motionned her to continue.  
«I don't apologize to people often. I know myself. Plus i've done nothing wrong. Yet i was apologizing to Alec for having lost Max. We have a feline DNA. That we all know. Not as developed as Max right now, but we share the same animal instinct, right?» again she looked at everybody. They were starting to take her seriously. Good. She wouldn't admit it but she liked it.  
«Then you talked about a possible security breach, and what would make Max go out. She can sense danger. That's why she got out. I don't think the familiar came even close to her but she sensed a change in herself. The seizures.» she explained. «And the first person she turned too each time there was a problem is YOU Alec.» Several pair of eyes were on 494. He opened his mouth then shut it. He didn't really know what to do with her theory. No. Max couldn't have possibly chose to mate with him. On the other hand, he would pay to see Logan's face if he was here. He smirked inwardly. He managed to keep a serious blank face.  
  
«She's right.» said Sid. «The question is Alec, do you aknowledge her as your mate.»

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? Suggestions? Review!!!!!!


	5. Mate or not mate? That is the question

**Author's note : Ok so in this one a bit more of Sam...i really liked the way Jessica Alba played Sam in 'She ain't heavy'...so i think that she'll play a good part in the plot. (haven't really decided yet)  
  
Lozz422--thank you for your review...and thank you for the compliment...yeah i know i would like to be there too but for now she needs to stay 'feral'..enjoy her calm self for now...  
  
a reader--thanks for reviewing and congrats for finding out that there was something about mating in this(not that it's a secret! lol!)...what gave you the hints?  
  
dillon2--I'm happy you like the story...thank you for reviewing...  
  
RCola--I hope this is fast enough for you... Thanks for the review...  
  
XxInsanityxX--Thank for reviewing each chapter...you make my day...i hope that you'll like this chap...  
  
guest type person--well thanks for reviewing and if you want to know where i'm going with this...well keep reading...-author grinning-  
  
Aur--The end of a tv show huh? Nice compliment...i didn't want to add immediately what Alec thought about all the mating thing...i wanted to show his POV in this one...and you know confront him with Sam...  
  
Cherish--Thanks for reviewing...i hope you'll continue reading and reviewing of course...  
  
Sky Angel--yeah that one i think was predictable as mating Max/Alec is my favorite theme in my fanfics(yeah i know, i have some serious issues)...thanks for reviewing  
  
honey--oh please don't hate it...i wanted to cut it there so that Alec would have time on his own...it's not like he was going to tell them 'hey Zane, Krit, it's been two years that i'm in love with your sister', or something like that you know...  
  
Again Hugs and Kisses to you all...i love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't forget to review. It makes me happy. You all made my day!  
**

**

* * *

**   
  
Alec didn't know what was the answer for that one and he wasn't sure he wanted to discuss that matter with Krit and Zane in the same room as him. They may lack ten years of training but he knew full well that angry and overprotective brothers aren't persons you want to tackle with. And right now both Zane and Krit were glaring at him openly. Forgotten the nice bounds they created during the last turn of events.  
  
«I'm not answering that one!» he said a bit defensively.  
  
Apparently that was the wrong answer as he heard Zane growling.  
  
«Calm dom.» ordered Joshua. It was the first time in months that Joshua had used a hard tone. Never Alec had heard him speak up more than necessary. He was gentleness personnified. Of course, he caught a glimpse of Joshua in his angry state during the JamPony siege but Max had eased his mind easily. But Max was in no state to calm him. Especially right now, when she was seizing. Well the seizing had stop and her breathing was even. She was sleeping.  
  
«I don't want you to fight.» he continued. «Max is bad. She needs help...Needs us.» he stated.  
  
That did the trick, the X5 males were calmed.  
  
«I'm going to take a walk.» said Alec getting out of the Zane and Krit's line of fire.  
  
He headed to the HQ deep in thought. He didn't even bother returning the nods he received on his way to his office.  
  
He was slightly taken aback when he saw Max sitting in his chair.  
  
«Max.» he breathed.  
  
«Not you too.» said a very exasperated brunette.  
  
«Oh, it's just you Sam.»  
  
«Wow, it's good to be home.» she said sarcastically. «You practically begged me to come and when i arrive you shrugg me off?»  
  
«Sorry, we're a little tense right now. With all the situation with Max, the treaty. Thank you for coming. I know you weren't pleased to come here.» he apologized.  
  
«Actually, i will stay here.» she informed.  
  
«What happened...»  
  
«With the husband and son...I really don't want to talk about it right now.» she spat.  
  
He didn't push. He had other things on his mind too.  
  
«Did you find her?» she asked not at all concerned by his blank gaze.  
  
«Who? Max? Yeah.»  
  
Silence.  
  
During those seconds of silence, he seemed to have recovered his smart alec attitude.  
  
«You're sitting on my chair.» he said smirking.  
  
«So?» she replied.  
  
«Go find Luke, he'll find you somewhere to crash. We'll brief you later okay?» he said.  
  
She just shrugged and got on her feet.  
  
As Alec slumped in his chair, he was rethinking that latest turn of events.  
  
Did he want Max as his mate? Hell yeah! For a long time now.  
  
But did he wanted her as his mate right now, in her condition? Well that one was a tricky question. Of course the feral Max was really appealing. He saw her do things, and stretch in ways he thought that was impossible. Even for X5s. It would be interesting too...No he wasn't going there...too much details. On the other hand, he was missing bitchy Max. She never turn him on as much as when she was pissed off. Well maybe not when she was royally pissed and in that case, he would avoid her for days...just to let her take her anger out on someone else but him. Which didn't really happen often as he was her personal punching bag.  
  
He snapped out of his 'rêverie' as the phone rang.  
  
«You're speaking to Alec.» he greeted. He knew who it was. The senator Marshall.  
  
«Hello 494.»  
  
He was used to the guy calling him with his designation. He didn't bother to correct the guy anymore. The only one he called by a name in TC was Max.  
  
«I would like to talk to your Second in Command.» the senator said.  
  
«Of course, give me some minutes, she's not in command right now. I'll send someone to get her.» informed Alec.  
  
He asked Luke to get Sam. He waited for her outside of his office.  
  
«What's the problem pretty boy? Already miss me? Or is it my face that you miss?» she teased.  
Alec wasn't smilling at all.  
'Okay, so he didn't like my jokes. So what? There wasn't anything to be angry about...he hadn't discovered the real reason why she was here right? It wasn't possible right.'  
  
«The senator is on the phone.» he said his tone serious.  
Her face turned serious too.  
  
«Now don't screw this up.»  
  
«I had ten years of training over her remember?» she pointed out.  
  
«Yet last time you two met, she handled you fine. This is what she does best. I don't know how she does it but she makes people care. You do half of what she did here and i'll be impressed. If you don't you may as well hit the road again. If that is what you want that is.» his tone was harsh. He reminded her of one of the TAC leaders back at Manticore. She shudderred at the thought.  
  
«I won't screw up. You gave me enough hints on phone, i won't have any problems.»  
  
He opened the door.  
  
«After you,» he concluded.  
  
She picked up the phone. Closed her eyes during a few seconds and she opened again, she wasn't herself anymore. She was Max.  
  
«Senator Marshall.» she greeted with warmth.  
  
«Hello Max.» greeted the older man on the other end of the phone.  
  
«How are the kids? It's been a while.» she continued on the same tone.  
  
«Oh, they're doing good. And you not to bored in there?» he asked conversationally.  
  
«Not time to get bored here. We're preaparing of the big Day.» she said.  
  
«There are a few points that i would like to discuss with you about te treaty.»  
  
«Of course.» Sam agreed.  
  
Alec handed her Max's notes on the treaty, there was red notes indicating that it was out of question to modify that point, or totally discussed already obviously there was no point to come back on that. Then there were green notes. Those ones could be discussed as long as it didn't turned against the transgenics. The blue ones were the one who needed changes. She had to hand it to her twin, she was good. Reading carefully but at transgenic speed the notes, she was ready.  
  
Alec stayed in case she needed...he didn't know what exactly, but he just had to make sure that Max's second baby was fine.  
  
In Max's apartment, another drama was playing.  
  
«She can't help it! Why did you had to growl at him?» yelled Jondy at her brother.  
  
«Can't help it either. Feline DNA remember.» Zane shrugged his shoulders and went in the kitchen acting as if this place was his.  
  
«Dumbass DNA you mean.» she corrected.  
  
«Jondy is right. She can't help it. And it's not his fault. Maybe if on of you guys were there when they got her back, one of you would be her mate.» Syl said.  
  
«It's in her instinct.» added James. «You know, try to find the alpha male who will protect her. And Alec had done that, he had stayed with her. Be patient with her. He was there for her. To her survival instincts he's the perfect mate.»  
  
«It's not his fault.»  
  
Silence.  
  
«And you would like us to stay put while she'll mate with him? I mean, she'll hate herself when she'll get back to her old bitchy self.» pointed Krit. He knew her sister pretty well.  
  
«Don't you think we don't know that by now!» shouted Jondy. «But what if she never recover from this!» she pointed to a Max curled up like a cat.  
  
«Maybe that'll help.» said Sid speaking for the first time since Alec had exited his own apartment.  
  
«How that will help?» said Krit angrily.  
  
«The only person who she responded so much is Alec. Do the math. If they spend more time together...even if it's not as mates.» she needed to add probably thinking the same thing as Alec a few minutes before. «I'll stay with them. Maybe she'll be more maleable if associated constantly with him, she would let her guard down.»  
  
«I'm okay with that.» said Joshua determined. «Max and Alec together that's the plan.» he ordered standing up. He outstanded all the transgenics in the apartment.  
  
In Alec's office, Sam did a good work on faking. Alec was slightly impressed. But she was no Max. He was feeling the same way that Syl had felt when she bumped into Sam at the Mess Hall. He saw Sam as a threat to Max's place. Yet he knew that she wasn't Max.  
Something was out of place with Sam. He noticed it only now. Normally, she wasn't supposed to show up before tomorrow. What was she doing here? Not that he was complaining. If she hadn't arrived today, they'd probably have problem with the senator. But one month ago, after Mole and him had a major arguing on calling her as replacement for the time being, he had called her. It was pretty easy to track her down. She wasn't at all pleased by his call. For what he understood, she was struggling hard to stand to her husband's standard. Don't he remind you of someone? Maybe not a guy with a super hero complex but definitely a repressed WASP. She had made it clear from the beginning of their conversation that she would like to be kept out of the transgenic problems and said she would think about it. Then three days later she called in, saying she was coming down from snowy Canada and she'll be there by tuesday.  
Yet she had arrived a day earlier. He eyed her suspiciously as she hung up the phone.  
  
«If you don't need me anymore, i'll dismiss myself and go take a bath. It was a long journey.» she said.  
  
«Make yourself at home.» he replied with a small smile. «You should tell me Sam.» She stopped as she was about to open the door.  
  
«What should i tell you?» she inquired not daring to turn around and face him. 494 was good at reading people. She knew it.  
  
«If you brought troubles with you in your back pack.» he simply said. «We can deal with it. I really would not aprreciate to find out by myself what you've been hidden.»  
  
«I'm not hidding anything.» she snapped.  
  
«Okay. Now you can go.» said Alec dismissing her.  
  
To complete the scene, Logan had come to TC to see Max. He was slitghly surprised that he was directed toward Alec's building.  
Needless to say that he wasn't pleased by the explanation that Syl had given him. She took her time, describing everything, making sure that he understood every word. Not that he was dumb, but she knew that the look on his face would be priceless. And it was. It made her really happy to do that. She was laughing out loud. Everyone was. Even Sid twitched her lips into a smile!  
«No!!!!» yelled Logan waking Max.  
  
There was something Logan picked up with the transgenics, he knew when he was dismissed. He was determined to confront Alec about all this mating thing.  
He couldn't believe that Max was betraying him. 'She wasn't obviously in her normal state of mind' he thought as if realizing for the first time that something was wrong with her! (A/N:in my opinion the only thing wrong in Max's life is him!)  
  
He headed to HQ where he knew he would find Alec. He barged into Alec's office without so much knocking but then again, they never knocked when they entered his house, damn transgenics. 'He must have done something to Max to make her hate me, because she's in love in me.' There was no way that screw up Alec would be a match to him in Max's affection. He seemed to have forgotten already the lecturing Syl gave him about how her instincts and actions were the reflection of her feelings, being all feral and all.  
  
«What can i do for you Logan?» Alec knew why the 'great' Eyes Only was here. But unlike Zane and Krit, he had no problem dealing with Logan. Not a slightest bit.  
  
«You know why i'm here?» Logan spat.  
  
«Actually i don't.» said Alec calmly.  
  
«Exactly what is going on with you and Max?» the older man said angrily.  
  
«Nothing. What would you like to happen between us?» he said with a smirk.  
  
«What exactly did you do to her? Coz she wouldn't set eyes on you if she was herself. You always was a screw up to her Alec. Why would that change? Why suddenly she would look at you as a possible boyfriend?» Alec could put up with Max calling him a screw up...he could put up with anything with her. But Logan wasn't allowed to tresspass the lines Max had the right to cross.  
  
«Maybe since you couldn't do the job correctly.» Alec said more harshly this time.  
  
«And of course a tomcat, bitch magnet like you would do it more corretly!» Eyes only spat, his blue eyes locing with green predatory ones.  
  
That was it, Alec had enough of their discussion. Logan nerver saw him moving. Alec now had his hand on the older man's throat. It could have been so easy to snap his neck now. He knew everybody would cover him up. But he wasn't a cold blooded killer. He just wanted to scare the guy off.  
  
«Now Logan listen up coz i won't repeat this two times.» he made the man look him straight in the eye. «You don't have a say in Max's life! You're not her boyfriend. She doesn't even want to aknowledge you as a friend. You're not even a transgenic. So from now on, You won't visit her.»  
  
«But she'll forget me.» choked Logan.  
  
«Wake up Logan! It's been two weeks that she completely ignores you! Get over it! Act like the civilized person that you're supposed to be.» It was Alec's turn to spat. «What is happening between me and Max is our business not yours! Don't ever approach her again! Don't threaten or insult me again if you value your life. I wouldn't like to have to remind you of what i was back at Manticore and the job that i did.»  
  
Logan gulped down. Knowing Alec he knew that he would probably do that.  
  
Finally Alec released his grip on Eyes Only's neck.  
  
«Now get out of my sight and don't ever come back.» concluded Alec.  
  
«You're going to pay for this when Max will be back.»  
  
«What did i tell you?» he paused and locked eyes with Logan in a staring contest. As if the poor ordinary would beat him on that. «Boo!» 494 said suddenly and Logan jumped backward. Alec didn't hide his grin.  
  
'You'll pay for that.' thought Logan bitterly. He had been scared to death in the office and didn't hid it as well as the trasngenics who were born liars. How could Max fall for a liar? No. He definitely did something to her. She wouldn't turn her back on him for a liar, for someone who represented all the things she hated, all the things she ran from.  
  
Before walking out of Terminal City, he saw the love of his life turning around a corner. But Max was suppposed to be at Alec's apartment with her siblings. Why would she be out without anyone sticking around with her?

Unless...unless...that girl wasn't Max. Which meant that Max's twin was back.  
An evil grin ran across his features and move away from TC. Alec would pay for what he just did, and he knew how he exactly how he would do it.

* * *

Okay, so loved it? Hate it? Liked it? Any suggestions? Review...it makes me happy...


	6. Agendas

**Author's note: Hi you all! This chapter is shorter than the 4th and 5th ones but it's necessary. Like always, i hope you'll like it.  
  
lakergirl--thanks for your review...yeah don't i love to torture Logan! sometimes, i feel some sympathy for him...nah! I like too much putting him in those kind of situations...  
  
panda007--thanks you for reviewing...hopefully the chapters will keep coming...  
  
Maxie--thank you so much for reviewing the last two chaps...yeah, White is dead in this one...thank you for reviewing regularly...  
  
Jane--Thank you for reviewing...  
  
willow98002--thanks for you review...this chap answers your questions about the two...  
  
honey00--Don't worry, i didn't take your last review as hating my story...i was just kidding (yeah i know, i don't have a great humour, everybody tells me so)...loved you review...and i love classic scene you know! I just had to do that one!  
  
Sky Angel--Thanks for the compliment and the review...this chapter will give you hints about Log boy, and huh, about why Max doesn't aknowledge Logan...well for that one, we'll have to take a little trip down memory lane, in Max's memory...and it's impossible for know...look out for the next chapters...**

**Silcecri--Thanks for the review...i really loved it...i figured that Syl should have a 'punk ass mouth' you know, the kind of person that really doesn't like authority except when she's the one in charge...Sam is , i guess trouble, and not trouble, this chap will answer your question...yeah i think that Max is treating Joshua like a pet you know...but he can take care of himself...he did before she got back at Manticore...i think they minimised his role...i have the same opinion as you about the mating thing...anyway, loved your review...****  
  
A HUGE thanks to all of you reviewers...again : you're the BEST! Lost of kisses and hugs for you...and if you don't love hugs or kisses, try chocolates! everybody loves chocolate...**

* * *

After dealing with Logan, and Sam, Alec had a new person to 'take' care of. He wasn't really surprised when he recognized Thula, the girl who fought against Max during the JamPony siege.  
  
«Looked what the cat dragged in...» said Alec with a satisfied grin.  
  
«I won't tell you antyhing.» the girl spat.  
  
«Who said i needed informations?» shrugged Alec. «Just came to see you, and you know have a little chat. See exactly what is your pain threshold.»  
  
He took hold of a steel bar and played with it during a few moment.  
  
«You know lately some X7s came here. A whole unit. They're pretty hungry.» He stopped playing with the bar and looked at her before hitting her with the bar. «How about we make a deal?» he said hitting her again. «I'm sure you value your life, right? And you would like to report to the Conclave, right?» Again he hit her and she spit blood. «So, let's say we release you. If you make it to the fence, you'll live. If you don't, we don't care what the X7s will make of you. And you'll be as good as dead though i heard that those kids love to keep their prey alive for several days...they are like little vampires. Those freaks really like blood.» Hit again. He heard a crack. Good. He was knew a broken rib wouldn't slow the familiar down but he needed to take his anger out. «But you'll meet them.»  
  
«Like any of you would be a match to one of us.» said the familiar.  
  
He kicked her in the guts.  
  
«Don't talk unless you're adressed! Be a lady!» said Alec smirking. He knew she didn't stand a chance against those creepy kids. Hell, all the transgenics were afraid of the X7s. «Plus we handled you fine, when we first met.» He kicked her one more time and exited her cell.  
  
They had found a way to communicate with the 'freaking bats' as Mole called them. And like every soldier, all they needed was a duty and a CO to report to. They needed Manticore, the structure. As everyone else here. After all, that was the only life they knew.  
  
They had set a whole unit of X5 and the strongest anomalies to monitor and keep an eye on X7s.  
  
«When will we unleash the monsters?» asked Mole chewing on his cigar.  
  
«The cameras are on?» inquired Alec. Dix nodded. «Then in a few minutes, all the people in command will have the pleasure to see the movie of the month. The X7s in 'Predator.'» The transgenics were grinning. They didn't get the chance to make the familiars pay for what they did to Max but this one will definitely pay for all of them.  
  
«Alec!» panted Jondy. She was clearly panicking.  
  
«I'm here.» he said.  
  
«She's seizing. But the tryptophan doesn't do any good. She doesn't let anyone get close to her. We all tried to...»  
  
Alec didn't give her the time to finish her sentence. The familiar's execution will have to wait.  
  
Max was seizing. At that moment, she really was like a broken toy about to fall into pieces. Joshua sighed his relief when Alec entered the bedroom.  
  
«It was really sudden.» explained Syl. «She was sleeping and then she started seizing.» she paused to regain some composure. «Jack too was shacking this violently.»  
  
«Shut up Syl. She's not going to die!» shouted Zane.  
  
«Stop it! You shouting won't really help her!» interrupted Alec. «Everybody out.» he ordered.  
  
They both seemed to hesitate.  
  
«That was an order.» he shouted.  
  
Unwillingly, Zane and Krit exited the room followed by Joshua, Syl and Sid.  
  
Alec didn't know exactly what he was doing. He shrugged his shoes off and climbed on the bed. He held her until she stopped shacking, until she fell asleep. But the problem was that she wasn't sleeping. She was in a coma.  
  
Slowly he got up and opened the door.  
  
«Get a medic.» he ordered. «She's in a coma.»  
  
«But she's not dead?» asked Jondy.  
  
«She still breathe.» he informed.  
  
«She should have died.» said Jondy. And she was right. She hugged Alec with all her force. «I don't know what you did but thank you.» Max and her were always the more sensitive ones of their unit.  
  
The red head girl ran into the bedroom to lay next to her sister.  
  
«I'm less in huggings like my sister.» said Syl. «But thanks. I know she could have died. Jack died of a grand mal seizure.»  
  
Jondy was back in the living room.  
  
«There are tatoos on her wirsts.» said Jondy.  
  
«I know.They popped up during the seizure.» said Alec. «Get me Dix too. Maybe he'll know how to translate them.»  
  
«She's in a coma.» confirmed the medic. «But the pulse is strong. She'll live.»  
  
«As for the tatoos. They look a little bit like the ones on Joshua's medaillon. There must be a link. But i think there is one person that have all the answers to your questions.» said Dix.  
  
«And who is that?» inquired Krit.  
  
«Sandeman.»  
  
That's when OC arrived.  
  
«Where's my boo?» she yelled.  
  
Zane was going to block her path, but Alec motionned him to stay still. They let OC enter the bedroom and stroking soothingly her boo.  
  
«It's good for Max she's here.» he simply said.  
  
«I...i called her.» admitted Syl. «I mean nobody knew what to do. She wouldn't let us near her. So you two were our last chance.»  
  
«It's okay Syl. And i think that it's a good thing that she's here. I gives us time for a little chat with the familiar, don't you think?» he suggested with an evil grin.  
  
When they arrived in front of the familiar's cell, Alec only said one thing.  
  
«Just don't kill her.» said Alec. «Otherwise, the X7s won't have dinner.»  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
They spent one hour beating the crap out of Thula. They knew they shouldn't be enjoying it that much, but they all have Max in mind and all the horrible things they did to her during a month and was all they needed to keep beating.  
  
That was surely un-familiar like but Thula uttered a 'stop'.  
  
They left her alone and exited the cell and walked in silence to command.  
  
Everything was ready.  
  
«So, we unleash the monsters or what?» asked Mole with impatience.  
  
«Yeah. Unleash the monsters.» said Syl.  
  
Mole looked at Alec before doing so.  
  
It was finished in fifteen minutes.  
  
As they were observing the X7s tearing up the familiar and drinking her blood (Jondy almost ralphed. Not that the familiar didn't deserved it but the X7 were really animals!) Logan was hacking in the TC system. He downloaded some files.  
  
«Time for payback Alec!» he muttered to himself.  
  
Sam was present during the 'show', but her reaction was quite unexpected. She was surprised to see the familiar. As if she had already met the familiar, and that she wasn't supposed to be here in TC. Alec followed her when she headed out of command.  
  
She didn't heard him approach her.  
  
«Max would have known there was someone following her.» he said.  
  
He knew she didn't heard him coming but she hid it pretty well.  
  
«Maybe, i knew you were there...» she said smiling seductively.  
  
«Don't do that Sam.»  
  
«Do what?» she replied innocently.  
  
«I'm not interested.» he informed.  
  
«Yeah, you're more interested in my twin but, you know that she's not 'herself' these days...and it's not like she'll know it?» she tried.  
  
«She'll know it. And as i said, i'm not interested. What i'm interested in is you telling me what exactly are you doing here? Why are you here Sam?»he asked seriously.  
  
«Giving you a hand.» she replied automatically.  
  
So she had learned her lessons.  
  
«You know, i really hate to play Manticore here, but our future will be determined in a few days with the treaty. And we have enough problems right now. If you have a problem, just tell me so! We'll deal with it. If you don't tell me, i'll use a less pleasant way to get what i want.»  
  
«That is?» she inquired.  
  
«There are a few psy ops units here.» he informed.  
  
«That's low 494.»  
  
Yeah that was hitting below the belt, but he really didn't have the time for her drama.  
  
«Yeah, so? I'm really not in the mood for being patient with everyone of my crew here! We have a f deadline! I need to know you're on our side, my side, Max's side.»  
  
Silence.  
  
«You really like her, huh?»  
  
He didn't answer and she sighed heavily.  
  
«I know the familiar.» she paused. «It's not what you think. He betrayed me.»  
  
«Who?» he stopped understanding that she was talking about her husband. «That's why you took off the ring?» he stated more than asked.  
  
«You only noticed that now.» she teased.  
  
«No. When you arrived. But as i said, things are little tense. I'm good at knowing what's wrong but when i'm tired, like everyone else, my mind works slower.» he joked back.  
  
«I don't know how he contacted them. But a few days after your call, they cornered me in an alley in Toronto. I was heading home. Nobody, except him and his son knew who i was. I really thought that things were better between us. I guess i was wrong.» she smiled a little.  
  
«You said they?» Alec inquired.  
  
«Yeah. She had a team.» 453 informed.  
  
«Probably phalanxs. But that means that they're here in Seattle.»  
  
«I really thought that i lost her before getting here.» she said apologetically.  
  
«What did they want?» he asked though he already know the answer.  
  
«Revenge. Max killed some of them.» Sam answered. «They want her dead in a bad way. For a change, they thought i was her. I don't think that they know she's feral now.»  
  
«We know she killed the familiars. But they tortured her. They deserved it. All of them.» he said coldly.  
  
Logan had finally found the number he was looking for. He picked up his phone and dialed the numbers.  
  
«Hello...Can i speak to the Senator Marshall please...Can i leave a message?...Tell him that Logan Cale wants to talk to him...Yeah, an appointment would be great...Friday is great...»

* * *

A/N:Just a little thing : As you can see, in each chap i answer to all the reviews that i get, at least the ones i get before posting the next chapter of the story, if i get your review later that doesn't mean it didn't make my day and that doesn't mean that you are not allowed to review anymore...i don't know if it's clear...but what i mean is review...it's always good to read reviews..it helps me write... 

So liked it? Loved it? Hate it? Suggestions? Only one solution : Review...pretty please...


	7. Interlude:a trip down memory lane

**Author's note : Ok so this one is really short...I decide to put this now...i was planning on posting this later but this is a little thing for HoneyOO...as you wanted more Max story.  
The timeline is different, it takes place before she gets captured by White...she just had the cure...It kinda explains you why she doesn't aknowledge Logan.  
  
Dory Shotgun--I don't hate Logan, it's just what i call a means to an end...i didn't wanted to use regular bad guys...so i used Logan...and i'm not really a M/L fan, but that's more because i don't really like Michael Weatherly (go figure)...  
  
ally--Thanks for you review...so much passion in it!!!!  
  
JG--Thanks for your review...it's a goood thing i got you worried isn't it...otherwise you won't read my story anymore...lol....  
  
dillon2--Thank you for your passionate review...i think this is not what you want but it's coming...Let's say, it's a little break from the story before we get back to it...i should finish it in a few hour...not the story...but the next chapter...  
  
panda07--yeah i think too that Thula got what she deserved, i always thought that Max should have smashed her in FN...anyway, thanks for reviewing...  
  
honey00--thanks for the review...this one is for you...it's a bit short but huh...  
  
Sky Angel--i loved you review...thank you so much...  
  
A HUGE thanks to all the reviewers...i luv you all....you're the BEST!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**  
  
Max's POV, one day before her capture.  
  
Alec just got the cure for the virus. It's been 3 minutes and 25 seconds that the virus is definitely out of my system. Logan is heading here. I should be happy. Well i am. It's just that... i don't know. I'm happy that the virus is cured. Really. But i'm not happy about what that implies. Because that means that me and Logan are finally going to be together. Then why am i not happy. Why don't i have the butterflies, the goose bumps...I should have them right? When you're in love, it happens 24/7 right? Right now all i can think of is 494, Alec. My CO. My friend. He is right? Is he more than a friend?  
  
I was relieved that Alec was alive. I guess he's right when he says that he's always alright. He came back without a scratch which is unusual.  
  
Usually, he always get shot one way or another. He must be a bullet magnet or something like that.  
  
I was really happy that he was alive. Not that i'll tell him. Okay so now we're pretty close friends, but i still like our banters.  
  
I know he wasn't obliged to do this. He got out of his way to get the cure. Especially as a CO here, it made him take a detour. He said that he was paying his debt to me. That tells you how much our relationship has evolved.  
  
He has changed. He's not the jerk i met back at Manticore when he entered my cell and told me that he was my breeding partner, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
Sometimes i wonder why i was so hard on him. Of course the fact that he has Ben's face didn't help. I mean, Ben is dead, and i'm the one responsible for that, and Alec, Alec is alive and well, and full of life. I guess i felt that in a way, Alec didn't deserve his life. Because he was 100 Manticore.  
  
But i was wrong. Alec is not Manticore. He's a transgenic, an X5. He has been used just like we were.  
It took me sometime to dissociate the two things. It's not bad to be an X5, when you're not hunted of course; the bad guys were Manticore...the TAC leaders, Lydecker, Renfro, the Comittee. All the peoples who used us.  
And he's nothing like Ben. Of course he's tortured, but not in the same way that Ben was. But he wasn't trying either to deny those dark parts of himself like i do. Like i used to do should i say. Logan doesn't like it. When i blur to clean my house, when he loses against me when we play chess, when i can do things that quote a lady shouldn't do unquote.  
  
I like the time i spend with Alec. I don't have to hide any part of me. I understand him and he understands me.  
It's almost scary sometimes. We don't need words.

* * *

Alec's POV.  
  
I just gave her the cure. And now i'm observing her. She's deep in thought. Probably thinking what she and Logan will do first.  
  
I don't know why i did this? Maybe because you love her dumbass, said a little voice in his head. Not that you'd tell her! Coward, continued the voice.  
  
Okay, so i love her. It's not like she'll return the feeling! She loves Logan. Look at her now, she's smiling! I have never seen that smile of her before.  
  
You don't know that, said the same voice. Maybe she likes you.  
  
Yeah, she do care, in her way. We're friends now. And i'm her CO. Everything is better between us since she got me out of jail and talked about Ben. We still have a little banter, but i think she likes it when we fight.  
  
Anyway, all my feelings don't have any importance anymore. Because in a few minutes, she will be Logan's girl. Thanks to me! I'm really stupid!

* * *

Max's POV.  
  
I know i'm smiling broadly right now. And i'm smiling because of him. All the memories that i have with him this last year. He's been great to me. He's always been there, watching my back.  
I know i can be a piece of work sometimes. Ok, so yeah, i'm a bitch. But he put up with everything i did to him, and told him.  
  
I'm pathetic, i just got the cure that we'll allow me to touch the 'love of my life'. Supposedly. But all i can think about is him.  
  
In fact it's been months that the only thing that keeps me going is the thought of him. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if OC wasn't there during my last cycle. I wanted him so badly. I had a really vivid dream about him during that period, and to be honest with you, i still have that dream.  
  
If i was honest with myself i'd tell Logan that i don't love him anymore...and i'd tell Alec what i feel about him.  
But right now, i have to focus, we have a heist in a few minutes, and when i'll be back, i'll talk to them both. Maybe i'll have the courage to do that or not.  
  
Not quite going to happen huh? I'm too coward for that.

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? Loved it? Suggestions? review...I love it... 


	8. Countdown

**Author's note: The second chap i post today...it'll give me some time for the next one...i promise it'll be longer with new vilains for Dory Shotgun, coz he doesn't like to have Logan in bad guy...or maybe not...i'll see...But they'll be new vilains...promise.  
No answer for reviews here....i hope you like the little interlude i put.  
Love you all, and don't forget to review me...i love it...  
**

**

* * *

**

  
  
Friday-One week before the Treaty.  
  
Logan was suppposed to meet the Senator Marshall in a few minutes. He had brought the disc he wanted to show the senator.  
  
«The senator will see you in a minute.» said the assistant to Logan.  
Logan simply nodded.  
  
Logan thought that the building would probably impress Max. She would love to 'borrow' some things here. There were several workman in the place. These were probably the preparations for the signature of the treaty.  
  
After a few minutes, the same assitant motionned him to enter the Senator's office.  
  
«Hello Logan.» greeted warmly the senator.  
  
«Hello Marshall.»  
  
«How's the family business?» he asked. The old man knew that because of Eyes Only the Cale's had lost their business, but he couldn't help but asking.  
  
«You know as well as i that things are not that good at the moment.» simply said Logan. «But i'm doing well.»  
  
«Hmm...So why did you wanted to meet me Logan?» asked the senator.  
  
«It's about the Treaty.» announced Logan.  
  
«Is there a problem?» inquired the senator.  
  
«I think it should be cancelled.» continued Logan.  
  
«What do you mean?» frowned the senator. «You want me to abandon almost a year of work?»  
  
«I think you should look at this.» said the younger man pulling out the disc.  
  
These were video footage. (A/N:I'll let you imagine what the video footage is...)  
  
«So?» said the senator. «I don't see anything unusual Logan.»  
  
Logan came next to the senator to see the video but the images he had downloaded were no longer those on the disc. It was showing a video footage of Sam/Max wandering in the streets of TC with Alec next to her and Mole.  
  
«I don't...i don't understand...there was two Max...» he stammered.  
  
«It's alright son. You're not the first one who is against the Treaty.» assured Paul Marshall.  
  
«No...No...»  
  
The senator asked one of the guard to help Eyes Only out of office.  
  
«The poor guy.» he commented.

* * *

When they dropped him at Joshua's house, Logan couldn't believe it. There was clearly all the images of the last few weeks. Including the one of the TC entrance when they had come back from the 'Rescue'. There was a very frigtenned Max holding tightly Alec's hand.  
  
He pushed his door open and headed to the kitchen. There must have been some whisky, or some alcohol that Alec had left last time he was here.  
  
«That was stupid Logan.» said Alec.  
  
He should have known after his meeting that this insect would show up.  
  
«Really stupid. We were already playing with computers at 6 when you were probably spending your time tanning on a yacht near France with your girlfriend of the moment. How could you think that you hacking in our system would go unnoticed?»  
  
«The hope of the fool.» said Logan. «Now leave me alone Alec.»  
  
«Huh huh...» said another voice. Zane appeared in another corner of the room.  
  
«Can handle a single man alone?» said Logan mockingly though the fear was clearly risen in his chest.  
  
«Calm down Logan, you would have been dead by now if we were here to kill you.» assured Alec.  
  
«The guy's right.» said a thrid voice. Krit, stated Logan in his head. «But as for myself, i don't know. I've never quite understand why is it that she was interested in you. I mean usually we like the same things as we are 'really' brother and sister.» he paused. «Never. Though i should get it. Right Zane?»  
  
«Right. He was always in tune with her when we were young.» assured Zane.  
  
«What do you want?» asked Logan, his voice shacking.  
  
«Nothing.» said Alec. «Just be careful and watch your back.» warned 494.  
  
And then the three of them disappeared into the darkness like they were ghosts. Logan took a deep breath.

* * *

«I can't believe he thought that he hack into my system!» said Dix proudly.  
  
«Don't brag.» said Mole. «You have an advantage on the ordinary.»  
  
«What? You like him now?» asked Luke in disbelief.  
  
«Don't talk about doom! Of course not, but i mean we're all gifted, and he's ...he's just ordinary...» shrugged the lizard man.  
  
«Do you think Zane or Krit will kill him?» asked Dix.  
  
«Nope.» said Syl from behind.  
  
The three transgenics turned their head to face the blond girl.  
  
«They didn't go there for that.» she continued.  
  
«They just want to scare him.» explained Mole.  
  
«What are you doing here?» inquired Syl. «You're supposed to be on sentry duty!» she told Mole.  
  
Mole shook his head.  
  
«You like too much playing CO here little girl!» warned Mole.  
  
«You got any problem with that?» said Syl.  
  
«Aw! Syl! Stop it would you!» yelled Jondy. «Plus, Alec put you two together on sentry duty.» she informed the two.  
  
«You've got to be kidding me!» they said in unison.  
  
«No way, i'm spending more than one minute with this punk!» said Mole. He had learned the hard way that even though Syl, like all the X5s, has nice features, that she really can kick your ass. Not that he couldn't take her. He was respectful of the girl. It's just that they couldn't stand each other.  
  
«And no way i'm spending with you and you factory of pollution.» she commented.  
  
«Not like your lungs couldn't take it? Or is it that you spend too much time on the outside and got 'ordinarized'» (A/N:okay so that word, i imagined it. Yeah yeah, pathetic!)  
  
Syl was about to bolt and kick the guy's ass, but Jondy held her wirst tightly.  
  
«Stop fighting, and do what you have to do? You're soldiers or what?» she looked at her sister then Mole then back to her sister.  
  
They both nodded and exited command.  
  
«Alec didn't really put them together, right?» said Dix amused.  
  
«No.» admitted Jondy. «I know they both want Max's position as second in Command. They'll have to sort it out between them. Maybe spend the night out, will give them time to discuss...»  
  
«Syl and Mole? Discuss?» Luke chuckled.  
  
«Or they'll come back more calm at least.» Jondy hoped.

* * *

Outside Seattle, in a gymnase, Thula's team were waiting for her. They had split up back in Toronto when they tracked 453. Ames had already used the girl to get 452, so with the right plan they would get 452. She had witnessed the murder of their kind in that warehouse. They had to get her. Plus she had killed Ames. Peoples were asking for revenge.  
  
Though some familiars of the Great Families thought that Ames was just as weak as his father. In a different way, but he was weak i fcouldn't defeat a transgenic filth. Anyway, why he hadn't he told the Conclave that he got her prisonner?  
Ames White had trespassed his prerogative by ignoring the Conclave.  
  
Anyway, they had split because they figured it would be more easy to track to freak down. They were waiting for their CO for one day now.  
  
«She's not coming back.» said one of the girl.  
  
«She said we rendez-vous here. So we stay here!» said stubbornly one of the guys.  
  
«It's been one day...maybe she's...»  
  
«Don't say that word!» ordered the older one! «We are immortals. We don't die!» he said like an automaton. (A/N:Definitely brainwashed, don't you think?)

* * *

In the sewers, Krit, Zane and Alec were discussing the situation.  
  
«He will try again.» said Krit. «Won't he?»  
  
«Yeah.» agreed Alec. «Logan's pretty stubborn. I guess that's what your sister saw in him.»  
  
«Saw? Past tense? Because you think that she won't be back at him once she'll recover.» said Zane. «That you'll mate with her? Believe me, transgenic or not, a woman is a woman! And a woman is trouble! Especially Max.»  
  
«Aw! Come on Zane. The guy's already stressed! We like you Alec. It's just that we like our sister more.»  
  
Alec just nodded. Now was not the moment to talk about that.  
  
«I won't mate with her, if that we'll help you sleep at night.» informed Alec not looking at the two brothers.  
  
«Er...okay...» simply said Krit.  
  
«He's whipped.» commented Zane.  
  
Apparently, having one person to hate in common (meaning Logan), made it easier for the three to talk the way they did before all the whole mating thing came in the equation.

* * *

In the gymnase, the familiars were getting impatient.  
  
«I'm done! Who's the guy who knew were we could get her in Toronto. The husband guy.»  
  
The older guy handed her the phone.  
  
«I'm sure he'll know how to get hold of her.» she continued.  
  
She made the call and repressed a satisfied grin once she had hung up.  
  
«What are you smiling at?»  
  
«We've got a lead. A certain Logan Cale the guy said. Helped 452 for what i understood to hide Ames' son.»  
  
«Where can we find that guy?»  
  
«I've got the lead you do the search.» complained the girl.

* * *

Liked it? Loved it? Hate it? Review...pretty please...


	9. Encouters

**Author's note : First thing, i'm so sorry for the delay! You must all hate me but i'm grounded! Can you imagine a 20 year old girl grounded, i don't have the right to touch my computer more than two hours a day! So it's really not my fault! I'll try to update as fast as i did. Anyway, this is the new chapter. I hope you didn't wait too long. What did you thought about the 7th chapter?  
  
XxInsanityxX--Thank you for the review, it's always greatly appreciated! I hope you didn't waited to much and that you're still there...  
  
Sky Angel--Thanks! So many questions...to be answered soon...  
  
lakergirl08--How are you? Thanks for the review...about Sam, yeah, it's a little blurry but i think it's safe to say that she's on Max's side...read to find out...  
  
Lozz22--thanks for reviewing regularly, about Zack, i'm thinking seriously about bringing him back, but not yet...keep reading and reviewing and you'll find out! ;)  
  
Dory Shotgun--I guess you were talking about the 7th chapter : so yeah, i get bored too when there's no conversations or actions...i think on that point we definitely agree, but it was needed i think for something that will happen later...it'll help explain things i guess...so well thanks for your review, i really really appreciate it...  
  
RCola--I'm sorry i didn't update fast this time...it wasn't my fault i promise...it's my moms!...but anyway, thank you for your review, it's always appreciated...  
  
A huge thanks to all the reviewers ...you're the best and i really love you all!!!! Many kisses and hugs for you.... I hope you'll spend a nice time reading this chapter...hopefully i'll update in three or two days...  
**

* * *

«Will she wake up again?» asked Syl.  
  
«I think in a few hours she should stirr.» said the medic. «Just let her body have the time to recover.» he continued.  
  
And that she did. She yawned and stretched like a cat.  
  
«Alec!» she cried as she saw him. True she had already spoke, and said his name, but it was the first time, that it really felt like natural to her to talk, that she wasn't making a huge effort to utter a word.  
  
The medic grinned.  
  
«Why are you grinning?» asked Jondy.  
  
«She did just what i thought she'd do. I mean her body.» Miles the Medic said it as if everyone would understand right away what he meant.  
  
«Would you mind to explain a bit more?» said Krit.  
  
«When she went into a coma, her body kinda rebooted itself again to recover from it.» Miles continued. «Now i guess, it's your turn to help her.» he said adressing Sid. She nodded her head. «In a way, the coma saved her.» he said before leaving them alone.  
  
So now, Max was speaking. Like a 5 year old little girl but, she was speaking.

* * *

The four phalanxs had finally found where Logan Cale lived. They were now heading toward the house.  
  
«Funny. He lives in one of Sandeman's house.» said the familiar who had called Sam's husband, when they arrived at the address.  
  
«You think he's there?» asked the dark blond one.  
  
«Only one way to find out.»  
  
Unfortunately Logan wasn't there. Well fortunately for him.  
  
«He's not here.» said the other male of the team.  
  
«We can see that!»  
  
«Now, we wait.»  
  
Logan had gone out to buy some liquor. He badly needed a drink. He wasn't prepared to the face four familiars.Without no greetings whatsoever, one of them, he wasn't sure which one, had kicked him in the guts.  
  
«Omph!»  
  
«Where's 452?» asked the one who kicked him.  
  
Again, he back kicked and this time he hit the wall.  
  
«I don't know who you're talking about!» Logan managed to say. 'damn those familiars are strong' he thought.  
  
«We know you helped her hiding Ames' son!» yelled one of the female.  
  
The familiar looked like a female lion, an ugly lion! For the thrid time, he was kicked and he heard a distinct 'crack'. _Great!_ Now he had some cracked ribs.  
  
«She asked you a question!» yelled a deep male's voice full of anger.  
  
«Where is that transgenic filth? Where is 452?» another shouted in his ear.  
  
«I don't know who you're talking about.» he chocked.  
  
Logan may have betrayed Alec, or any transgenic, but this time, it was Max. His Max! There was no way in hell that he'd betray her (A/N:What a twisted mind huh?!).  
  
It was then that the 4th familiar who hadn't said anything yet, had attracted the others attention.  
  
«It seems that this stupid guy over there is 'Eyes Only'!» he informed the other. «He has some interesting files. He even managed to find some of our agents!» He pressed 'enter' and the file was erased. «Oups! My bad! Let's see what this thing can do.» he said continuying to type frenetically on the keyboard.  
  
Logan hoped that they wouldn't find anything else. Or the access, he had worked on about the Dix's system.  
  
No such a chance.  
  
«Oh, oh! I think i find a way to get that animal.» the same guy exclaimed.

* * *

Alec was spending his day with Max. It has become a routine now, since her seizure. And truth be told, she was getting better. The runes hadn't faded yet. She was looking like those wild amazone in the greek mythology. Yet not very impressive as she was wearing Alec's boxer and a tank top and had the behaviour of a child.  
  
«Come on eat Max! You haven't recover yet from your seizure.»  
  
«Want out.» she pouted. «I want out!» she repeated. «I want out! I want out! I want out! I want out!»  
  
«Stop it!» ordered Alec. He was becoming really exasperated with this five year old Max. Jondy and Sid were observing the scene from the couch.  
  
Finally, Jondy stood up and walked to the kitchen counter, where a very girly Max crossed her arms and refused to drink the milk, or eat her cereals.  
  
«Come one sweetie. Don't you want to play with Alec later...If you don't eat your breakfast then there'll be no playing and you'll have to stay alone in the bedroom.»  
  
Max finished her meal and smiled at Jondy. They had learned by now that she hated to be alone.  
  
«Not alone.» she said.  
  
«No you're not alone hon.» agreed her sister.  
  
«Playing!» she shouted happily. She took hold of Alec's wirst and led him to the door. «Out! Playing out!» she said.  
  
«No.» said Alec.  
  
«But...Jondy said...playing when i finish food.» her eyes were watered.  
  
«You're not going to cry!» sighed Alec.  
  
Max sniffed loudly and managed to bite back her tears. She let go of Alec's hand and went in the bedroom.  
  
«I can't do this.» said Alec.  
  
«It's difficult for everyone Alec!» pointed Jondy.  
  
«Now, in her head, i'm the bad guy.»  
  
«You're not the bad guy.» assured Jondy. «We'll just have to deal with this new Max before she'll recover. At least she's talking.»  
  
«She's very capricious. She wasn't this way when she was five?»  
  
«She was 'spoiled' when we were five.» informed Jondy choosing carefully her words. They didn't really had a great childhood. «Zack always let her eat his dessert, Ben would sleep with her when she had nightmares. And when they made test on us, and it was Max's turn, we all sneek up to stay with her. She doesn't like to be alone.Well didn't. She was fine those ten years alone. She turned out well and independent.»  
  
«I guess, now we're spoiling her too.» said Alec.  
  
«In a way.»  
  
«How come does she always have her way?» sighed Alec though there was nothing mean or bitter in his tone.  
  
«That's just the way she is. She makes people care.» Jondy paused not knowing if she should tell him what she was going to tell him.  
  
Sid felt that she wasn't supposed to hear that conversation so she cleared her throat and said she was going to the mess hall.  
Jondy nodded her thanks.  
  
«I don't know if she told you that but, we escaped because of her.» admitted Jondy.  
  
«What do you mean?» asked Alec.  
  
«She was having a seizure, and we didn't want them to take her away like they did with Jack. We didn't want them to take her to the nomalies.» She looked at him wondering if he knew the stories Ben would make up for them.  
  
«She told me about the stories.» assured Alec. Jondy nodded and continued to talk.  
  
«The TAC leaders were already in our barracks, so Zack attacked one of them and Eva took the guy's gun. We were in a passage with Eva leading the way. Zack and Zane were carrying her. Or was it Ben.» she paused. «That is not a part of my life that i like to remember.»  
  
«Nobody likes to remember the death of their siblings.» comforted Alec.  
  
«Anyway, Lydecker shot Eva straight between the eye, and Zack gave up the order to break out of that hell. We didn't even know if there was something outside the fences of Manticore. We were just running for our lives, i guess. That night Lydecker betrayed us. We always knew he was the bad guy of our life but at least we were 'safe' with him. He didn't attack us and we didn't attack him. Plus we were so damn scared of him.»  
  
«We all were.» nodded Alec.  
  
Bullet banged loudly on the door.  
  
«Alec! Alec!» Bullet shouted outside his CO's apartment.  
  
«What's the rush, B?» his CO asked.  
  
«He did it again.» said Bullet. «He hacked in our system again.»  
  
No need to same a name to know who that was.  
  
«Stay with her.» ordered Alec to Jondy.  
  
The red head girl nodded.  
  
«And Bullet, tell Biggs, Syl that they're coming with me.»  
  
«Why? You can take care of him alone!» stated the X6.  
  
«I'm not going there to kill him. It's not like he could do us any harm. No, but i'm getting tired of this, so we're going to take his computers. I'm sure Dix would used it more usefully than him.»  
  
Bullet nodded and blurred to alert Biggs and Syl.

* * *

«I had a bad feeling about this.» said Syl.  
  
«What bad feeling? You don't want to hit the guy?» said Biggs.  
  
«No it's not that. Call it transgenic female instinct or whatever.»  
  
«Aw! Come on!» teased Biggs. «What could possibly happen? Logan is an ordinary and we are three well trained X5. Make that two.»  
  
Syl poked his ribs hard.  
  
«Hey! You don't know your strength woman!» said Biggs.  
  
«Oh, i do know my STRENGTH.» the X5 replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max was seriously getting excited.  
  
«Danger!» she repeated.  
  
«What are you trying to tell me?» asked Jondy.  
  
«Alec. Danger.»  
  
Jondy was about to ask her a question but she heard the knock on the door.  
  
It was Sam.  
  
«Where is Alec?» Sam asked.  
  
«What do you want with him?» replied Jondy.  
  
«I don't have time for this!» Sam entered the apartment pushing Jondy aside.  
  
Sam never visited Max because they thought that that would bother Max. Yet, it didn't that much bothered her.  
  
She eyed Sam carefully.  
  
«Not me!» she stated.  
  
«Finally someone who knows how to make the difference!» said Sam sarcastically. «Where's Alec?»  
  
«As you can see, he's not here.» said Jondy.  
  
Max tilted her head hearing Alec's name.  
  
«Alec in danger.» repeated Max again.  
  
«Where is Alec?» inquired Sam again.  
  
«He went with Syl and Biggs to Logan's. He hacked again in our system.»  
  
«That's not good.» Sam uttered.  
  
Max took Sam's hand.  
  
«We go to Alec!» she said.  
  
«I...I don't think...» stammered Jondy. «She shoudn't be...»  
  
«Listen, for a reason that i ignore she seems to know that Alec is in danger. I think she shoud come.» said Sam.  
  
«I'm coming.» said Max.  
  
The sight was pretty unique : Jondy was seeing two 'Max' hands on hips. And she knew that stance. 'Back off or i'll kick your ass'  
  
«Lead the way.» said Jondy stepping aside.  
  
Max smiled broadly.

* * *

At Logan's apartment, the three transgenics were having some difficulites to fight back the four familiars.  
  
Biggs had just hit the wall, and one of the familiar was aiming a gun at him.  
  
«No!» yelled Syl. She blurred and she was the one hit by the bullet. She fell on the floor and soon a blood flowded out of her dying body.  
  
«That was cheating.» said Biggs casting aside his emotions and went in 511 mode. It was time for payback.  
  
Alec was facing the other two familiars and he was about to lose and probably die. He couldn't count anymore his cracked ribs, the bruises. He had twisted in left anckle. Not keep a state to win a battle against to stupid familiars. 


	10. Getting back

**Author's note:Thank you so much for the reviews!!! I think this chapter will please several people! I had fun writting it!  
  
Angel of Darkness231 -- Don't pout! I can't resist it! Thanks for your review! I loved it!  
  
willow98002 -- So you loved her in this state, huh? I was fun writing it...thanks for the review...  
  
XxInsanityxX -- i'm so sorry for the cliff hanger, it was necessary...thanks for the review...It's always makes my day...  
  
Guest type person -- Heh! You're back...thanks for reviewing...  
  
RCola -- Thank you for you reading and reviewing me...i hope you didn't wait long...  
  
honeyOO -- Thank you so much for your review...'entranced'? Wow, you made my day!  
  
mel11 -- i hope you'll like this new chapter...thank you for reviewing...  
  
ting -- thank you!!!! i hope you'll like this new chapter...  
  
Sky Angel -- I loved you review!!!!! thank you! i'm happy you like the verbalization...  
  
I'm so so happy you all like the 5 year old Max!!!!! it was fun writing it....A huge thanks to all of you...you have no idea how it makes my day to read all of your reviews!!!! Thank you so much and continue reviewing and reading of course!!!!! Many kisses and hugs for all of you.  
Anyway, back to the story...  
**

* * *

Biggs was held by the hands by two familiars while the third one aimed a gun at him.  
  
«You tell us where is your second in coming and we let him live.» said the one with the gun to Alec.  
  
«She's in TC you dumb!» replied Alec. He was laying on the floor and was unable to get on his feet. He was in shape to fight anymore. So those bastard were prepared to see at least one of them coming. He looked at Syl. She was still bleeding and he didn't hear her breathing anymore. He had to find a solution. Fast, very fast.  
  
«Call her then!» demanded the 4th one. «Tell her there's a problem.»  
  
«I don't have a phone.» replied Alec.  
  
The familiar was about to say something but he was kicked and flew through the house.  
  
«Me you're looking for?» said a familiar voice.  
  
Jondy appreared a few seconds later.  
  
«Sorry we're late.» she said. «But we were in the streets...» block punch, low kick, punch. «when i realized that Max was only wearing a boxer and her tank top. And she was barefoot.» block kick, punched.  
  
Sam blocked the right punch destined to Jondy.  
  
«Thanks.» said the red haired girl.  
  
«Pay attention.» simply said Sam.  
  
«And where is she?» asked Alec. He knew, unlike thoose familiars that Sam, the girl next to Jondy wasn't Max.  
  
After two minutes, Jondy and Sam got rid of the two familiars next to Biggs. Sam snapped the neck of the one on the right and Jondy choked the other one to death.  
Max appreared in her jeans, tank top and leather jacket. In very cat like mouvements she 'took care' of the last two. Alec was right : she was a lot faster, much more in tune with her feline part. All her mouvements were almost blurr.  
But one of the familiar managed to hit her on the head.  
She stumbled backward and the familiar punched her hard several times.  
Her lower lip split and she spit blood.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, a predatorial look that wasn't there a few seconds ago, was present.  
  
«The bitch is back.» she said.  
  
Alec managed to whistle before 'thumping' his head on the floor.  
  
«You're dead.» he simply said.  
  
And again he was right. If before, in her five year old state, Max was dangerous, now with all her wits, she was deadly.  
She seemed to know all the familiars' move long before they raise their fists.  
In one minute, the fight ended with Max winning.  
  
«Girls?» she asked.  
  
«We've finished long ago.» teased Sam.  
  
«We're okay.» said Jondy.  
  
«Syl. She's bleeding.» informed Biggs. «Took a bullet.»  
  
Miles, Krit and Zane barged in.  
  
«Syl is bleeding!» yelled Jondy.  
  
«I'll take care of her.» said Miles. «She's still breathing.» he had his hand on her pulse. «She's still alive.» he reassured.  
  
Once that he was reassured, Zane started to shout.  
  
«What were you thinking?» he shouted to Jondy.  
  
«We were thinking something along 'saving our sister, Biggs and Alec'» snapped Jondy.  
  
«With Max?» continued Krit on the same tone as Zane.  
  
«I felt Alec was in danger.» said Max as she picked up all the guns of the familiars. The tone was not childish anymore.  
  
Sam was tying the last familiar that they kept alive to Alec's demand before he had blacked out.  
  
«Max are you okay?» stammered Zane.  
  
«I think being hit on the head did me good.» she replied smiling.  
  
Krit hugged her with all his strength.  
  
«We thought we lost you.» he breathed her scent.  
  
Zane and Jondy joined in.  
  
«Air needed here.» said Max with humour.  
  
Alec was conscious again and tried to get on his feet but he only managed to feel a great pain.  
  
«Arrgh.»  
  
«Alec!» cried Max. In one second, she let go of her siblings forgetting about them and was at his side.  
  
«I'm alright. I'm always alright.» he whispered while tucking one stray of her hair behind her ear.  
  
«We'll need a stretcher to transport Syl. We cannot carry her on a shoulder or something like that.» informed Miles. «She's lost a lot of blood...»  
  
«I'll give her some.» Krit cut in.  
  
«And unfortunately, the bullet is still inside and the bleeding hasn't stopped.» Miles finished.  
  
Max turned to the desk and picked up the phone.  
  
«Sam, it's Max...Yeah I'm okay, don't have the time for this but i need a favor. Could you bring an ambulance to Logan's? You driving of course. Don't bring anyone with you...Thanks. We have a bullet wound.»  
  
Sam looked at her twin.  
  
«So you're okay now?» 453 inquired.  
  
«As i said, i'm back.» replied Max. «Come on Alec, let's see your bruises. Finally another girl than me kicked your ass, huh?» she teased.  
  
She was distracting him from his injuries. She was a bit selfish but Syl was already in good hands and Sam Carr and the ambulance were on their way.  
  
«Is Biggs...?» uttered Alec.  
  
«I'm fine.» answered his friend while Sam picked him up.  
  
«Max.» said Logan hesitantly.  
  
She flinched when she heard the older man's voice.  
  
«Now is so not the time Logan.» she said dismissing him harshly.

* * *

Forty minutes that had seemed and eternity for our protagonist, they had finally reached the TC infirmary. Krit, Zane and Jondy were still following the medics who took care of Syl. Max had asked that Biggs, Alec and Syl were placed in the same room.  
  
The bullet hadn't hit a vital organ, but were lodged right next to her left lung. They had a hard time taking it out.  
  
«She's strong.» assured Miles.  
  
«But not bullet proof.» pointed Krit with a hint of sarcasm. He was still tied to her as he was sharing a part of his blood with his mate.  
  
«You've given enough. Someone else is going to take your place now.» Miles said wisely.  
  
«I don't want to go.» replied Krit.  
  
«You can stay, but not give blood.» continued the chief medic.  
  
«I'll give her some.» said Max.  
  
«No.» said Miles. «You still need to recover.»  
  
«I'll do it.» said Zane and Jondy put a chair right next to Krit so that he wouldn't have to change seats or anything.  
  
Neither Zane or Krit had said that they were mated, that Zane was with Jondy and Krit with Syl.  
But Max had smelled them and she understood it the day she smelled them.  
  
«Why didn't you tell me?» she asked very quietly.  
  
«Tell you what?» inquired Jondy.  
  
«I was asking the boys why they didn't tell me months ago that you and Syl were their mates?»  
  
Jondy blushed. It was so not the moment to talk about that.  
As if sensing her discomfort, Max broke the silence again.  
  
«It's okay you know. I knew it the day i smelled you guys.» she assured. «I'm happy for you.» she said with a warm smile.  
  
«So you remember everything?» asked Krit.  
  
Max shook her head.  
  
«It's not like that. There are parts that i see more clearly than others, and then there are parts that are totally blank.» she paused a moment. «I know you can't really help it.» she said putting a reassuring hand on Krit's shoulder. «But Miles is right, she's strong. I refuse to be back just to lose one of you.» she whispered reassuringly. «I'm gonna tell Alec's unit that him and Biggs are here. It would be good for them to feel their unit near.» Jondy nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later, Cece, Nica, Travis, Ari, Jon and Nate were in the infirmary near Biggs and Alec.  
Biggs whispered something and Cece and Nica went to see Syl and her unit.  
  
«Does she still need blood?» asked Cece.  
Jondy shook approvingly her head.  
Nica pulled up her sleeve.  
«I'll take his place.» she simply said talking about Zane.  
  
«I...I just wanted to thank you. She saved my mate's live.» said Cece softly.  
Krit simply nodded his head.  
  
«I'll head back there.» Cece said thumbing to Biggs and the others. «If you need anything...»  
  
«Where's Max?» inquired Zane.  
  
«She said she'll be back here but she had to take care of something first. »

* * *

Mole had heard that Alec was in a pretty bad shape, just as Biggs and Syl (well especially Syl). With Max all feral, he was the chief in command. _Yeeppee!_  
  
«Now that our beloved CO is unavailable. I'm the one in charge here.» he declared. Dix rolled his eyes.  
  
«You're not his second in command as far as i know.» said Max with authority.  
  
«And you're just her twin.» replied Mole.  
  
«You're gonna need to do something about it, so they don't get confused.» said Sam in one corner of the room.  
  
Mole's eyes grew wide as realization dawned on him. He looked at Max, then at Sam, then back at Max. He couldn't help the smile forming on his lips.  
  
«Good to have you back.» he simply said. He wasn't in hugs like Joshua who at the moment had lifted Max from the ground and spun her around.  
  
«Little fella okay!» the dog man stated.  
  
«Yeah. I'm ok.» she assured.  
  
A loud cheer was heard in all HQ.  
  
«Thanks.» she said once the noisy quietness was back. «I would need two X5s.»  
  
Jaz and Ria stepped in front of her.  
  
«Go to Logan's. Take all his equipment. We'll need it more than he does.»  
  
The X5s nodded and headed toward the sewers.  
  
«Now Mole, I know how you like to be in charge so while i'm not here. Well, you'll be in charge.»  
  
Mole's smile grew bigger if that was possible.  
  
«Sam!» her twin was about to head out of command. «In my office now!» she barked to 453.  
  
«What's with the rush?» replied Sam.

* * *

Once she had closed the door behind her, Sam faced a very angry Max.  
She hadn't even seen her move and now Max had her hand on Sam's throat.  
  
«I'm gonna ask this question only one time. How.Did. You. Know?»  
  
452 released her grip just enough so that Sam would be able to answer her question.  
  
«My husband betrayed me.» 453 started. «He gave me away to those familiars when they were searching for you. Talk about a change!» she said recalling White one year ago.  
  
Sam repeated the same story she had told Alec before.  
  
«My question remains unanswered Sam. How did you know?» Max asked again.  
  
«Listen, i really loved him, and i relly loved his son. I still do. After what he did, i won't trust him anymore. But i left a cellphone to his son, **my** son, in case he wants to talk or anything. He's very clever you know. For an ordinary that is.» she paused a moment. «I just followed the standard procedure. I put a tap on his phone. In fact, on everything. I know when he's sneezing, i know when he sleeps, he blurps, i know when my son comes home...I need to hear his voice everyday. I need it much more than the air that i breathe.»  
  
Max finally released her grip.  
  
«I'm watching him from here. Those familiars, they called him. I had a hard time to locate their call but i found out that they were calling from here, in Seattle. I thought that Alec should know that some of your ennemies were in town.»  
  
Max nodded her head.  
  
«We're not made to be with them you know.» Sam said after a moment. «The ordinaries.»  
  
«Why do you tell me that?» inquired Max.  
  
«Logan. He's not the one for you.»  
  
«Do me a favor Sam and mind your own business.» Max barked.  
  
«Touchy?» teased Sam.  
  
«No discreet. You can go now.» said Max.  
  
«You know we really need to do something with the twin-thing.»  
  
Max smiled.  
  
«Don't worry, i got it covered.» Max replied.

* * *

When she was back at the infirmary, she had her hair cut to the shoulders. They were a bit curly like before she got recaptured.  
She went straight to Syl.  
  
«How is she?» she inquired.  
  
«She wouldn't wake up. But Miles also gave her a strong dose of sedative to help her body recover you know. I feel it, she's getting better.» informed Krit.  
  
Nica was still giving her blood.  
  
«They say she blurred to protect Biggs and she took the bullet at his place. If she didn't, Biggs would have a hole between his two eyes.» said Jondy.  
  
«They all came to see if she was ok.» added Zane talking about Nica's unit.  
  
Miles approached the little group.  
  
«She's given enough, you've all given enough blood.» He unpluged Nica and checked Syl's vitals. «She's going to be ok.» he said after a long moment. «But she needs to rest. I'll check on her regularly, but if i'm not there when she wakes up, she is to not get up under any circumstances and go play commando out there. Tell her that she must stay in bed. She absolutely needs to rest. You heard me? She doesn't leave this bed!» Miles ordered.  
  
«We heard you.» assured Jondy.  
  
«You ok Max?» asked Zane. His sister was fidgeting and with all the waiting and all, it was getting to his nerves.  
  
She was looking toward Alec every five minutes. She didn't really understand why she wanted, needed so much to be with him.  
  
«I...I'm ok.» she answered not noticing Zane's annoyance.  
  
«Go see him.» said Nica. «You should be there with us.»  
  
«I understand.» added Jondy. «We all understand.»  
  
Max nodded and walked to Alec's ned.  
  
«Hey.» she whispered. «Taking a day off from your responsabilities?» she teased.  
  
«Yeah. You know me.»  
  
_Yeah, i know you Alec. And you would never abandon your responsabilities. You don't even dare take a day off. I know that, thought Max.  
_And her eyes were telling him what he thought.  
  
Ari, Jon and Nate quietly left Alec with Max and joined Cece and Travis next to Biggs.  
  
Alec tried to smile to reassure her that he was indeed fine, that he was alive as he heard the hint of fear in her voice. But even that was painful.  
  
«Well.» he said finally. «You won't have to see my smirk for a day or two.» he joked. At least that ability was intact.  
Max kneel next to his bed and as she used to do for weeks now, she rubbed her cheek on his chest.  
Thousand questions were popping into Alec's mind. _Does she know what she's doing? Does she understand its meaning? Does she only wants to comfort me? If she does understand, does she mean it? Does she want me as a mate?_ But at the same time, he felt a warmth invade his body.  
  
«I'm okay Max.» he said quietly.  
  
«I know.» she replied on the same tone.  
  
«He'll probably live.» interrupted Tara, one of the other medics. «But we'll keep him one more day. If you want, i can put two beds together.»  
  
«Yeah. That would be nice.» said Max.  
  
«Ok people! Now is the time when only the mates are allowed to stay.If you don't hit the road soon, i'll kick your sorry asses out of here!» said Tara. Though she wasn't yelling, everybody heard her.  
  
Max was about to get up but she felt Alec's grip on her wrist.  
  
«Please stay.» She didn't hesitate and rested her head again on his chest. It was were she was supposed to be. With Alec.

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? Loved it? Please review. 


	11. I didn't

**Author's note : The story is not finished! Not yet! I don't plan to end it there coz as i wrote the 10th chapter the half of the 11th was already written, and i was thinking about it for a long time so, this is it. The new chapter of 'Feral'.**

**I said, that i'll put new vilains, and this one introduces them.**

**Sky Angel -- Well i'm glad that you accept Max and Alec to be together in this fic...and thank you for you review...it's always appreciated.**

**ting -- Yeah, she needs to get rid of Logan...thanks for the review...**

**honey -- You didn't thought it as the end did you? anyway, thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy this one...**

**Guest type person -- Well, Max and Alec are not together...not yet...but they will soon, very soon...they already act like they were anyway...thank you for the review...i appreciate it...**

**Aur -- Well this is the new chapter... i hope you like it and thank you....**

**XxInsanityxX -- No! It's not the end! This is the new chapter...enjoy...i appreaciate your review as always...**

**Angel of Darkness231 -- Well i'm happy you enjoy it...i'll try to make the next fighting scene more graphic, promise. Loved your review...i won't forget this story...**

**willow98002 -- i think you're talking about the recovery...i hope this chapter will enlighten you...if not, then tell me and i'll try to explain where i'm going without giving away the end of the story...thanks for the review...**

**panda007 -- gal you enjoyed it...i appreciate the review!!!!**

**tabitha5 -- I kinda felt that this was the right end for the chapter, no cliffhangers...**

**Again, a huge thanks to all the people who reviewed my story!!! I love ya all! You're the best!!! Lots of kisses and hugs for you....Enjoy the new chapter....**

* * *

When Max woke up the day after, it wasn't thanks to a nice wake up call, but rather a very angry and yelling Logan Cale.

She didn't felt the pang of guilt or shame (or both) that she was expecting due to the situation : She was laying in bed with Alec in a very compromising position. He had his arm on her waist and their legs were tangled up together.

« Why are you yelling Logan? Don't you know that silence is required here? » she said angrily.

« Why are you here? » asked Logan. « Why are you laying in bed with...with him? » he continued on the same tone as her. It seemed to him that his worst nightmare was happening, since the moment when Syl told him that she had chosen a mate and that was Alec.

« It's obvious Logan. I was sleeping. » she answered coldly. « And may i ask you in how is it your business that i lay in bed with Alec? »

« Because...we're soul mates! » said Logan unsure.

« Oh spare me that crap! » _Where did that come from?, she wondered._ « We're not even together as far as i know! » she added.

« But...but we could be. » continued Logan. « Now that you're, you know, yourself again. »

Alec was starting to stirr because of the raising voices.

Max whispered a 'I'll be back in a few minutes' that he was the only one to hear and got out of bed.

Her gesture and her behaviour were clearly annoying Logan.

She motioned him to follow her out of the room.

« What do you want Logan? »

« Why did you sent those X5s in my house? » he asked.

« As far as i know you still live in Joshua's house. And about those X5s, on our way to TC, i heard an interesting story about someone hacking... » she trailed off purposedly.

The older man had the decency to look down, ashamed.

« I...I did it for us. » he stammered.

« How me as your slave will us good? Coz if this treaty gets trashed that's what will happen Logan! Not that i'll let them have any of us! What were you thinking? No that's the problem! You weren't thinking! » she yelled.

Max started to pace trying to calm herself down.

« And why werethose familiars in the house? » she inquired.

« They knew about Ray. That i helped you hide him. I don't know how they found me, but they did. They asked about you. I didn't say anything Max. I couldn't, i would never betray you. » he added.

« The fact is Logan you did. You did when you hacked in our system, when you dialed Marshall's number when you talked to him. » she pointed out.

« So where does that leave us? » he inquired a bit afraid. Because, now, wether he wanted to admit it or not, he was afraid of Max. He had never really saw her fight before. And the display of her abilities that he saw at Joshua's house was impressive. Scary. He was a bit afraid of her. Like when Lydecker had sent him pictures of the first man she had ever killed. He shivered at the thought. _No. Max wasn't like Alec and all those animals._

« I don't know Logan. But i certainly don't want to be in anyway associated with you. » she concluded and left Logan on his own outside the room.

She took back her place next to Alec and ket her fingers wander on his handsome face. She had never saw him sleep and right now he seemed so peaceful, so boyish, so innocent as if things were the way they were supposed to be.

_Yeah things weren't perfect but they were...okay._

She was...home.

Alec woke up seeing a pair of brown eyes staring at him in concern.

« Hey. »

« Hey yourself. » replied Max.

« Where were you? » he inquired.

« Nowhere. It's nothing important. » she said. « Just taking the garbage out. »

« Logan is a garbage? » he asked one eyebrow raised.

« So you know where i was. »

« I'm not deaf Max. And i'm an X5, despite all the wounds! »

« Yeah i know. I told you not to worry. » she said.

« No that's not what you said. ... »

« I know what i said! » she cut in.

He expected her to hit him for annoying her once again; but the punch never came. Instead she smiled at him. A warm smile.

« Are you okay now? » she asked very concerned.

« Nothing better than my beauty sleep to help me get on my feet again. »

She rolled her eyes.

« And you? » he asked back.

« I'm good. But i already have an appointment with Carr and Miles. » she informed. « You know, you're cute when you're asleep. » she added.

« Did i heard right? Miss Bitchy Max just said i was cute! »

This time she puched him but it was more playful than anything.

« Do you remember anything? »

« I mostly remember things that occured whe you were with me or near me. And what's with the tatoos? You do know that in three days, i'll have to sign that treaty? Along with you! » she said.

« I do know that. »

« Nobody told me anything about those things! Dix knows something but he wouldn't talk to me. »

She felt him tense.

« You know something. » she stated.

He took a deep breath.

« They appreared during your seizure. » he explained.

« I had a seizure? » she asked in disbelief.

« You did. You almost die. You went into a coma. »

He was about to continue but she put her fingers on his mouth.

« We'll talk later. » she simply said. And he wasn't the one who would complain as she rested again her head on his chest.

* * *

Biggs was undoubtedly the luckiest of the three of them.

He was badly bruised, all his muscles were sore, he had a black eye and a broken arm but apart from that, he was definitely okay. _Bastard, had said Alec_, as at midday he saw him and Cece leaving the dreaded infirmary.

Alec was never alone. When Max left him, his unit was there and of course there was Joshua and even Mole had come to visit. Not that Mole didn't like Alec (or Syl, he spend a few second talking to Krit) but he hated hospitals. All of them did. But everybody knew that Mole never set a foot in the infirmary.

Syl was still sleepong and wouldn't wake up which was starting to worry Tara but the X4 hid it well. She was well trained like most of them.

« She wouldn't wake up Max. » said Krit. « We've all experiencedbullet wounds. It doesn't take that long for us to recover. »

Max was at loss of words. What could she say to him? She was as desperate as he was.

She finally settled for a 'She'll get better'.

« I'm gonna ask if we can all stay here tonight. » she said and went to see Tara. Maybe feeling her pack around her would do some good to Syl.

Alec was supposed to be out by nightfall. Not that he was supposed to, but Tara found him so annoying that she finally agreed to let him out. Miles was taking care of the pregnant women for the day, so he wasn't in the area. _He would have agreed immediately, thought Alec._

* * *

Max and Joshua helped him to get home.

« I'm going to leave you two alone. » said Max.

« We didn't have time to have some fun. » Alec teased. He really wanted her to stay.

Max smiled reassuringly.

« Not today. I'm staying with Syl tonight. » she continued.

Alec's face saddened.

« She really saved his life. » he pointed out.

« I'm sure she did that. So Syl-like. » she sighed deeply. « You're in good hands and i heard the guys were going to drop by later. »

She kissed him on the cheek and exited his apartment.

_Okay so that was unexpected, _thought Alec while touching the cheek she had just kissed.

Joshua grinned.

« Alec and Max. Get busy. That's the plan. » he said.

Alec just smiled not really hearing his friand talk.

_She kissed me! Okay so not on the lips, but she kissed me! 494! Me! Alec! Myself who she usualy uses as punching bag when things go bad. This is good day!_

* * *

Before going to Syl's room, she had the appointment with Carr and Miles.

« Any explanation theory about your recovery? » inquired good old Sam Carr.

« The familiar punched me several times on the head. » she said. « When she hit me, it was as if i had felt an electric jolt course through my body. It was like the trigger i needed to heal you know. »

« Ok. I think then that you're right whe you said that the hit on the head did you good. » commentedSam Carr.

« I still don't understand. » said Miles behind her.

« It would be good to run some more tests. » informed Carr.

« You do that. » said Max. « But do you think i can go back to... » she paused searching her words. « the state i was before. »

« I... don't know. » admitted Sam. « You being all yourself again with a simple hit on the head is definitely unexpected. But i've nerver been confronted to something like that before. Maybe you'll stay yourself, may you'll switch back to the feral mode. »

« Great! Imagine i go 'Catwoman' mode during the signature! » she shouted in frustration.

« It's just probabilities Max. » sais Miles feeling the surge to calm her as he really didn't need her to be upset. That and the fact that now that Alec was still recovering, she had to find a temporary punching bag, and he didn't wanted to be that one.

« Yeah, probabilities. My life is full of that. What were the odds that the apartment that i broke him a few years ago was Eyes Only's apartment. What were the odds that he would help me find the other? What were to odds for me to get caught? What were the odds for those tatoos to appear? »

« We've made all the physical tests. » said the other X5. « And so far, everything in you is back to normal. Except that you're faster, stronger, and you see farther than anyone. Even for an X5.»

« So i'm not normal! Not that i ever was. » she joked.

This was really freaking her out. But she just couldn't collapse and say that she was damn scared. No. Right now she supposed to lead.

« If we did all the physical tests, what other test do you want to run on me? » she inquired.

« Psychological. » saind Sam Carr.

« Huh-huh! » she shook her head. That sounded a lot lik psy ops. « Nope. No way. » She was pacing angrily around the room.

« I know what it reminds you. » reassured Miles. « But it's nothing like it. And Sid have already worked on you when you were...you know...not... »

She raised her hands in defeat.

« Fine! »

* * *

Somewhere under Seattle, in an high tech facility.

In a dark room, two men in the shadows were looking at a video footage of Max fighting against the familiars.

« She's responded well to the treatment, sir. » said one of them. From his voice you could tell that he was still young. Probably i his early 30's.

« But she recovered too fast. » stated the other man.

« We're... we're working on that. » stammered the young one. He knew what happened to all the people who disappointed Brother Harris.

« Don't be afraid Stan. I won't kill you. And as one of us, you shoudn't feel afraid anymore. » said the other man.

« I'm sorry i was afraid sir. But i'm not afraid of you, but of the fact that i wouldn't see our hour come. »

« You learned your lessons well. » Harris cut in.

Stan opened to door of the room and left his superior alone.

« Damn you Sandeman for making those freaks. » Harris muttered.

In the passage, we notice that there is no light and that Stan sees prefectly in the dark.

* * *

Max finished with the tests and was headed toward Syl's room, several people greeting her and patting her as the news of her recovery was now known by everyone. She would havev liked to be as happy as they was, but there was the 'Probabilities'. _Damn you Miles! Damn you Carr!_ No tonight she wasn't think of herself. Tonight, Syl was her priority.

That night, Zane, Jondy, Max and Krit all slept near Syl all tangled up together like a pack of wolves, providing their unconscious sister their warmth.

Krit was the first one to stirr. Immediately his hand was on Syl' s pulse. He was relieved to feel the beat of her heart. But then he realized that she was still sleeping.

Two days now that he hadn't left the building. He needed some fresh air so he got up.

When he got back, he heard laughters filling the rooms. **Her **laughter.

He pushed the door open and saw hisbeloved one similing at him. He barely noticed that Max was awake too.

« I'm going to see is Mole is okay. » said Max excusing her self and waking Jondy and Zane. « Making sure he doesn't mess up. » she added.

« Yeah.You better watch him! » said Syl. _Yep, she too was back._

Jondy and Zane knew that they weren't welcomed anymore and hugged Syl before following Max outside.

« I woke up and you weren't there. » stated Syl.

« I...I... » stammered Krit.

« Don't ever do that again. » she said opening her arms and inviting him to hold her.

« Never. » he agreed as he flung himself in his lover's embrace.

Outside the three of them smiled before they parted as Max wanted to have her talk with Alec now, instead of going to check on Mole.

* * *

Joshua was still there.

« Hey Big fella. » Max whispered.

Joshua responded with a 'hmmm'.

« Wake up. There are wafles for the breakfast today you know. »

The dog boy's eyes snapped up open which made Max grin. _Men and food. All the same._

« I'll take care of our injuried one. » she added as Joshua headed out.

She went to Alec's kitchen and prepared two cups of coffees. Real coffee.

She didn't know if it was her presence or the smell of the coffee that had awaken alec but ten minutes later, he was leaning on the kitchen counter waiting for her to hand him his coffee.

« Good morning. » she said.

« Max. » simply replied Alec.

« Coffee? » she asked conversationaly though she already knew the answer to that one. He nodded and sat on one of the seats;

« I snatched some wafles. Hope you like them. » she added.

« Yeah. » was the answer she got.

« We need to talk. » she announced.

« About? »

« Those tatoos. Alec, i need you to tell me what you know about them. »

« Not much. I asked Dix to work on their translation. Joshua thinks it's a message from Sandeman. We're looking for the guy. Not with great success. » he admitted.

« You said they appeared during a seizure? » she inquired.

« Yes. I was there with you. I had you in my arms. I was trying to calm the shakes but they wouldn't stop. Then before you went into a coma, they appeared from nowhereon you skin. »

« Ok. » she murmured.

« What did Doc Carr said? » he asked.

« That he didn't know anything. Which is not new for me. » She said a bit harshly. « I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude with you. It's just the whole situation is getting to me! » apologized Max.

He knew that a Max apologizing was rare, very rare. That only happened when she was really scared.

« They don't know if i'm back for good, or not. And now, i have to do some psy-test. »

Alec flinched understandingly. It was one thing to let the psy ops units to work on her during her feral state. But now that she had all her wits. It was different. The mind is a tricky thing. If they mess up, they'll mess her up too.

« I can be there you know. That is if you want me too of course. » he said.

« I'd like that. » she whispered and then sipped on her coffee.

* * *

Later that day, Sid knocked on Alec's door knowing that Max was there. In fact, she hadn't moved all day.

« So you finally found me? » said Max.

« Wasn't very hard. » Sid needed to say.

« Ok. Let's get this over with. What do you want me to do? »

« Just talk. Like going to a shrink you know? Let's start with what happened in the warehouse? » tried Sid.

Max's eyes darkened with anger and fear.

« Nothing to say. » Max said bluntly.

Sid didn't push. Instead, she moved on an another topic.

« Ok. Let's talk about the mission you did before then. How was it? »

On that point, Max was very talkative. She didn't forget any details of the mission and was going on and on on how the mission was supposed to be easy.

Slowly, Sid was bringing her back to what had happened in the warehouse without Max even noticing it. Alec watched bewildered the whole situation in front of him. But he didn't intervene. They all needed to know what had happened to prevent it from happening again.

« So what happened? » inquired Sid in a soft voice.

« I killed Ames. » Max said.

« And the other familiars too... »

« No. I didn't kill them. » Max cut in. « I didn't. I saw them die. »

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? Loved it? Please review... 


	12. The Treaty

**A/N : I know, it's been a long time and i'm sorry but i do have a life beside writing and school has been a bit hard these days so i didn't have the time to write, plus i have to write a play for my association...and i still haven't writing anything!**

**Dory Shotgun - Thanks for your review...i changed the rating so that i could swear! and thanking for the imaginary award...you made my day...**

**XxInsanityxX - I hope you'll still reading me...thanks for reviewing...**

**Sky Angel - Ah! You're asking the right question...answers in this chapter...**

**honey00 - thank you for the review...**

**anonymous - I'm sorry for my grammar....**

**Guest type person - I'm sorry i didn't update sooner...**

**Angel of Darkness231 - Your review is always a pleasure to read...thanks for the compliment...**

**lakergirl08 - I hope you'll like that chapter...**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed...You're great...i love you all...kisses and hugs...**

**

* * *

In the last chapter...**

« So what happened? » inquired Sid in a soft voice.

« I killed Ames. » Max said.

« And the other familiars too... »

« No. I didn't kill them. » Max cut in. « I didn't. I saw them die. »

* * *

« But we saw the bodies Max! Only someoneas strong as us would have been able to kill the familiars! » intervened Alec.

Alec's sudden outburst startled Max and she put her hands up to cover her ears.

« No! No! » she yelled. She was acting like a panicked prey. « I didn't. » she continued to cry out. She stood up and took refuge in one of the cornerof the room. She rocked herself back and forth still mumbling some nonsense under her breath.

Sid went close to Max and whispered reassuring things to her patient then turned back to Alec.

« Don't do that again. » ordered Sid calmly. « I know what i'm doing. If you do those kind of outburst, she'll react the way she just did. » She paused a moment. « Your presence is good for her. She responds much more to things when you're around. That's why i think you should be present to all the seance. But if you continue like that... » she trailed off letting the words sink in.

« I understand. » said Alec.

« Something...bad happened there. Give her the time she need to accept and she'll tell us the story. »

Alec nodded.

« I'll be back tomorrow. Don't startle her, she's still in some kind of trance. She'll get back to her normal mode in a few moments. Just let her calm down. »

« Yeah. Don't worry. » assured Alec as he looked at Max.

'What happened there Max? What are you so afraid of?' he wondered.

Max continued to mumble some nonsense for fifteen minutes then she got up ant grab a paper and and pen that she found on the kitchen counter and began scribling.

Alec couldn't help but notice that they were like the rune she had on her body but they were different.

« Max. » he said cautiously.

« She raised her head to stare at him.

« What does it mean? » he inquired.

« They are coming. They are coming for me. » she said.

« Who? The familiars? »

« No. The Seekers! » she murmured almost afraid to pronounce the word.

Then, she was back to her drawings.

Once she had finished the 'drawings', she seemed to wake up from her trance.

It took her a few seconds to figure out where she was. Then she looked at the papers and looked questioningly at Alec.

« Alec. What's those writings? Who did this? »

« You did. » he informed her.

« How come...? » she said.

Alec shrugged. « Don't know. Maybe it was the trance Sid put you in. » 'Or maybe because of what happened in that warehouse.' he thought, not daring to say those words just yet. « She must have thought that you wouldn't tell her anything more so she left. But she said she'll be back tomorrow. »

Max just nodded and stood up.

« Max. Do you remember what you said, what you did? What you said? » he asked.

She shook her head. No.

Alec gathered the papers she just left.

« Do you mind if i take those to Dix? » he said.

« Hmm...no..take them. » she stammered. « Do what you want. »

Alec saw the look of distress in her eyes and couldn't resist to pull her to him hug her, just to comfort her.

« We're going to be ok. You're going to be ok. » he assured.

« I hope. » she whispered in his chest.

« By the way, i forgot to tell you. » he said.

« What? » she asked eyebrows lifted.

« You look damn gorgeous with your hair cut like that. »

She blushed.

Alec couldn't believe that Max, the girl that kicked him when he walked in her cell to tell her that they were breeding partners, the girl that skicked Ames ass, the X5 that was his 2IC...had just blushed at one of his comment.

Maybe it was the time to ask her.

« Umm...Max. Do you know about mating? »

« Yeah, i do. Talked to with Gem and some other X5 females. » she informed him. « They told me pretty interesting stories. » she said with a wicked grin.

« Not that i'm interested in the female mind, but umm...i don't really how to tell you this. »

She took a deep breath.

« I do remember. » she announced.

« What? »

« I do remember. When i was in catwoman mode, i choose you as a mate. » she said.

Alec gulped. So she knew. Well it was a good thing. Right?

« But you never aknowledge me as your mate. » she stated.

« You were in no state for that... » he stopped.

« So you did think about it? » Max said.

« Of course! Look at you Max! Who wouldn't? »

« So it's just a physical attraction? » she said, a hint of disappointed in her voice.

'What are you doing Max?' he thought.

« No. » he finally uttered. « No. »

« I was just teasin gyou Alec. Relax, i understand. »

'Do you?' he wondered. God he loved that woman, but he had just decided that it wasn't the moment. Plus she said she was kidding. Right? 'Right?'

* * *

D-Day : The Marshall Treaty.

« Everyone is in place? » asked Alec.

« We've got snippers everywhere and others X5s and X6s on the field. Don't worry. Our people are watching her. » said Mole.

* * *

30 min later...

« Ladies and gentlemen, we're gathered here to make astep together toward the future. And the future, for us, will be a peaceful and powerful US with transgenics and humans. We've learned from our mistakes of our past... »

« Can he be more boring? » chuckled Jaz.

« Learned from their mistakes my ass! It took them two fucking years to admit that we had the right to breathe! » muttered Ria.

« Hey! After this day we'll be free citizen, so calm down. If you don't watn to listen don't and focus on the task at hand. » ordered Alec in his radio.

* * *

One minute before the signature.

« Alec. There's a problem. » said Jaz.

« What? » he inquired.

« One of the snippers noticed...she's going to have a seizure. »

Indeed Max's hand was shacking and she was having difficulties to hide it.

« Shit! » muttered Alec.

« She needs at least 6 pills to calm down... »

« I know that! » Alec cut in.

« Send me one of the X8s. » ordered Alec. « Now. »

Ten seconds later, Bugler appeared with the tryptophan Alec did some hand signals to him and he headed toward Max.

Max rose to her feet after listening to Bugler.

« I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen but this littleboy needs the restroom. »

A roar of understanding chucklings was heard in the vast room.

* * *

In the toilets.

« Do you want me to get Sam? » asked Alec.

« No. » she said defensively. « I'll be fine. Thank you bugler. »

« You're welcome Max. » uttered the little X8.

« You're sure you'll be ok? » inquired Alec.

« I said i'll be fine Alec. »Max assured. « This is my baby. »

« Take four more pills. » he said.

She agreed and did what he said.

* * *

Max was still trembling a bit when it was her turn to speak and it was obsious to all the audience.

« Well looks like i'm nervous. » she exclaimed with confidence.

That remark received a general laugh.

« I've listen carefully to every speach and now it's my turn to speak. I'll make it short. Everyone here was right, the vice-President, the senator and all the people who talked. I believe, just like them that we can live together peacefully, humans and transgenics, I believe that we'll be able to face whatever will happen in the future, and that we will stand together against common ennemies. Thank you to all of you who witnessed this great day. I think i speak for all my kind by saying that we are proud to be US citizens. And we'll do our best to defend this country. Thank you. » she concluded.

Ensued the usual applause and then the signature with Alec and her, The Senator and the Vice-President.

* * *

Later that day they still had to attend a cocktail and the Senator's Mansion.

A contingent of ten transgenics (transhumans and X series) were supposed to go there to represent the Freak Nation.

There was two back up teams just anything goes awry. Alec had maintained a constant alert. Standard procedure, until he was really sure that his kind was safe.

He was going to the cocktail with Max, Joshua (Mole was supposed to go but had 'declined' the offer), Trent (a transhumans who had too much cat DNA), Luke, Dix, Jaz, Ria, Dix and Taj and Pat (two X4s).

It was the first time, Alec got to see Max all dolled up. She was dressed in a beautiful red coktail dress revealing her back. The dress stopped right above her knees. She had black high heels and a purse that matched. Her hair was done in old-fasfhion like in the 20s, and a flower was stuck behind her ear. With the color of her skin she looked even more exotic.

Alec's mouth was hanging open and she almost laughed at his reaction but she maintained her satisfied smirk.

« Come on Alec. Close your mouth, you're drooling! It's not good for your image. »

He snapped from his reverie as she giggled.

« Umm.... » he cleared his throat. When he thought that his voice was normal again, he spoke up. « It's not really suitable for an escape and evade. »

« Who said we're going to play little soldiers Alec. Get in the car and enjoy the night! »

* * *

Alec couldn't help but stare at her and he wasn't the only on when they stepped in the Senator's mansion. All males attention and some women were directed toward Max. It's not that he himself wasn't attracting attention, it's just that he hated that anyone but him noticed how beautiful she was.

She really was enjoying herself. Jondy was right when she told him that she made people care. And he more than cared about this woman.

Max was aware of Alec's eyes on her. But far from freaking her out, it was comforting. She just had finished to greet everyone and could breathe a little.

She went straight to Joshua.

« Dance with me Big Fella. » she said with a smile.

They had practised for this because Joshua was afraid her wouldn't be good, but he was. A wonderful one.

She was really enjoying herself. There was still a long way before they could really be accepted. Not in the papers, but in the hearts of the people. But yet, they had won the greatest battle. Yes, they had. When they finished dancing, the Senator and his wife were heading toward them.

« Max. »

She turned around to face Marshall.

« Senator! »

« I believe i didn't introduce you to my beloved wife yet. »

« I didn't have that pleasure. » replied Max with a sincere smile.

« Well, this is Audrey, my wife, and Audrey this is Max. »

A very elegant brunette, in her late 40s shook Max's hand. She was still beautiful. Max thought that she must have been one of those homecoming queen in highschool.

« Nice to meet you. » said Max.

« So i was right to be jealous. » joked Audrey Marshall. « Thank god, you're not a blond. »

« Thank God i'm not Alec then. » said Max on the same tone.

« Alec? »

« My CO. Our leader. » she informed.

« Oh, the handsome dark blond guy over there. »

Audrey didn't seem to have any problem totalk about a handsome guy in front of her husband, Max thought.

« Don't worry, we teaseeach other like that. » said Audrey as if she had read Max's mind. « But we are in love, aren't we honey. »

Audrey had turned to face her husband. And effectively, Max saw the same spark she saw at Logan's cousin's wedding.

Max cleared her throat and said : « May i introduce you to one of my closest friend. I consider him as a brother. Joshua, this is the senator Marshall and his wife, Audrey. Joshua is a painter. »

« You don't mean the Joshua, the one with the paintings? » asked incredulously Audrey.

Max nodded.

« Nice to meet you. » said Joshua, as he pulled out his hand to Audrey.

She took hold of Joshua's hands and said : « I'm a great fan of your work. Tell me you're still painting...you know i have a friend that has a gallery... »

She wasn't giving Joshua the time to reply as she pulled him toward her friends. And he wasn't sure, if it was useful that he answered.

« Is she always like that? » inquired Max.

« Unfortunately. » said Marshall. « She really likes his work you know. And she only saw two of his paintings. »

« If everyone were like you two, we wouldn't have any problem anymore. »

« Ah...today we won a battle...litte by little people will accept you. »

« But it's not for today. » Max sighed.

« Everything will be fine Max. You did a great work. »

With the year of negociation they spent, Marshall had become the fatherly figure she never had. And she considered himself responsible for her.

Of course there will always be things she will never tell him, things she knew he would never understand just as Logan couldn't. They would never understand. She was different and she didn't want to deny that fact, and she was proud of her difference. A difference she shared with Alec.

Marshall had lost his youngest sister a year after the pulse during a riot. She had Max's age at the time when she died. She was fighting against the police abuse. She died taking a bullet for a young boy who was barely ten. When he learned that 452-Max- had taken a bullet for a boy a few weeks before the siege and that she almost died (Harbor Lights) he saw his little sister in Max.

But that was not the only reason why he had decided to fight for the transgenic cause. At the beginning, he was just merely intereted in the transgenics. Well, he was more that merely interested. He wanted to know everything about and Manticore, and so he started to dig and found out about the comittee, Lydecker and Renfro. Even Sandeman. That's when things became dangerous.

People started to threaten him and his family as he was digging out more information about Sandeman.

Slowly, he came to the conclusion that it couldn't be the transgenics. He was barely an annoyance to them. If it wasn't them then it could be the government. But at the time, he was encouraged to do those research about Manticore. (As it appeared, more than a half of the people who were supposed to have the power didn't even know about Manticore!)

He remembered the day when two familiars as Max called them had cornered him in the parking lot of his building. If it wasn't for Max and 494-Alec-, he would be dead by now. Gives you a good motivation, don't you think?

That's when the negociation really started. It took two years but they had accomplished it. This young woman was really a hell of a woman. He saw this supposed-killing-machine taking care of young kids, taking care of her own. He admired her for her courage, her humanity, and her stubborness. And god, that little woman was stubborn.

Alec, on the other hand, was more difficult for him to approach, and to accept. Probably because he was the highest raking officer among the transgenics. So in the senator's mind, he was more dangerous than Max. That's why he refused to call him Alec, for now and prefered to call him 494.

He was making the mistake of thinking that as Max was a 'female' and that she escaped in 09, she was less dangerous.

Sketchy approached Max and the senator.

« Senator Marshall, Max. Do you mind if i take a picture of you? For the gossips tomorrow. »

« No problem Sketch. » said Max.

Sketchy had played his part too in those negociations. He was making positive articles about transgenics, about Max that saved his butt more that once. Little by little some people that Max helped during her year as the side kick of Logan aka Eyes Only talked to Sketchy about what Max had done for them. And some letters of people (mostly soldiers) rescued by transgenics arrived too as people recognized them on the news. There were mostly directed to Alec's Unit as he was more exposed to the media.

That also helped Max to make peace about Manticore. She had made the difference between being an X5 and that facility that contained so much torture and her worst nightmares. She wasn't evil. (Yeah it took her 12 years to accept that!)

The cocktail went smoothly. After hours of smiling to all the bureacrats, they were finally allowed to breath a little as people started to leave.

Max was talking with Jaz, Ria, and Original Cindy when he spotted her.

« Max. »

It was Alec. He looked a bit nervous.

« Alec. Everything is okay? » she inquired.

« Yeah. I was just wondering...we'll soon head home so...um...would you mind to dance with me before we go? » he stammered.

« I don't mind dancing with you Alec. »

Ria and Original Cindy were fighting bakc their smile.

When the couple was out of hearing range, Ria asked : « Do you think they already talked about the mating thing and all? »

« I think they did. » said OC.

« You think or you're sure? » inquired Ria.

« They did. She told me so when i arrived. »

« So as Joshua puts it 'they'll get busy' tonight? » asked Jaz.

« I don't think so. » stated OC.

« Why not? »

« They are too complicated. » Original Cindy shook her head. « Plus, there is all the tatoo thing. Good thing they disappeared before today. »

« Umm humm...it's just make up. It took us one hour... » whispered Ria.

* * *

Just before they left, Marshal stopped Max.

« We'll need to talk about the familiar situation. » he said.

« You know where to reach me. » Max replied. « Thank you for everything Marshall. »

The dance she shared with Alec made her light headed.

« You're welcome Miss Guevera! » he said smiling back at her.

* * *

Right before she got in the car, they heard a gunshot. They all turned their head toward the origin of the sound.

« Alec. » Max breathed.

* * *

You liked it? You hate it? You loved it? Please review...it makes my day...


	13. Poison and death

**A/N : I had a very long inner battle with myself whether to update now or wait a bit longer...i didn't check my mails for your reviews yet for the other chapter but i was speaking to myself you know : "C'mon you can't leave them like this...You hate it when people do that to you..." so i finally decided that i should update the same day...**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter...the next ones or coming...sorry for those who will hate me by the end of the chapter...**

**And thank you to all the people who review me so regurlarly...a really huge thanks! I love you all...**

* * *

« Alec. » she breathed as she collasped on the ground.

Marshall who wasn't very far came next to her. Alec caught her before she hit the ground.

« Max. C'mon...Stay with me Max! »

« Oh God! » whispered the senator as he saw the large pool of blood on Max's dress.

« Jaz! Where the fuck are you! » Alec yelled.

« I called base. » Jaz informed.

Ria tugged at the senator.

« Sir, you need to take cover. Our teams didn't find the snipper yet. You'll be safer inside. » she said as calmly as she could.

« But Max...She needs an hospital. »

« We can take care of our own and she's strong. » she said harshly. « Come on. »

« Joshua! Take her to the van! » Alec ordered.

Trent was on the driver's seat, ready to jet.

« Get her to TC! Now! » he shouted.

As they left, he barked in his radio.

« Nica! Travis! What do you have? »

« We are closing in at 10 o'clock from where you are. » informed Nica.

« Familiars probably. » continued Travis. « They shoot from a pretty long distance. No ordinary snipper could have reached it! »

« Find them! Whoever did this! And bring them back to me! » ordered Alec.

Nica and travis looked at each other.

* * *

Fortunately for Nica and Travis, Ari, Jon and Nate were just behind them because they seemed not to have noticed the two guys in black cat burglar suit uniform behind them.

Apparently, they didn't notice the three X5 behind them either.

One of the familiars cocked his gun toward Nica which made both X5 to turned around slowly.

« Looks like they found us. » muttered Travis.

Jon landed on the two familiars to give Ari and Nate time to disarm their opponent.

Unfortunately for Jon, one of the familiars throw him against a wall without barely an effort.

As X5s they could do that too, but not as easily as the guy just did, and in the position he was, as Ari was holding one of his wrist.

« Damn! Those are stronger than those we faced before! » said Nica.

The four standing X5s were circling the familiars.

« I don't care what Alec said, i want to stay alive. » said Ari as she pulled her gun and shoot.

A clean bullet between the eyes.

But as soon as the other familiar hit the ground hit the floor, the last one said : « Anyway, she's dead. » and then he killed himself.

A moment, the X5 stood there speechless.

« Fuck! What was that! » shouted Nate.

« I think he killed himself. » uttered Ari.

Jon was starting to gain consciousness again when Alec arrived.

« What happened? » he spat.

« He killed himself. » informed travis.

« We were about to fight them, but Ari shoot at the guy on the right. »

« And then, the other killed himself before we could do anything. »

Nica helped Jon to get up.

« They were stronger than the ones we faced before. » complained Nica.

« We got lucky this time. They didn't know we were behind them. » said Ari. « I'm sorry Alec but my instinct told me to kill them... »

Alec didn't say anything and left.

* * *

He went straight to TC after he told Jaz and Ria to stay and take care of the Senator's security.

« How is she? » he asked Miles.

« She's fighting...But...there was something in the bullet. » Miles informed his CO.

« Something like what? » Alec inquired.

« Like a poison. The bullet wound is not what's worrying me most. It's what they put inside. The bullet went through but the product remained in her blood system and it's changing it. » Miles continued.

« What do you... »

« There is something else. » Miles cut in. « She doesn't stop bleeding. But we've already cauterize the wound. It's some inner bleedings. I don't know if she'll still be alive in the morning. »

« You're telling me that she can die in any minute? » Alec asked.

« Not in any minute. Probably in 8 or 9 hours. » said Miles.

Alec's hands fisted in his hair.

« Her unit... »

« They are already there. Alec, i'm sorry but there is nothing we could do. »

« Call Carr! »

« Alec listen... »

Miles knew he had to reason him.

« I said call Carr! Can't you recognize an order? » Alec barked.

« Sir, yes sir! » replied Miles. It was the first time Alec adressed him as the pure CO that he was.

As chief medic, he knew it wouldn't change a thing, that she will undoubtedly die as he said. But he could understand Alec's distress. He called Sam Carr as he was told and informed the doctor of the situation.

« I'll bring Beverly Shankar. She knows already Max and she had worked with her about the retrovirus. » said Carr finally.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ales was paying a visit to the familiar they had emprisoned.

Without talking he showed the man the video of Thula's death.

Though he was a phalanx, though he was superior(supposedly), he flinched when he saw what the X7s did to his CO.

« That's nothing compared to what i'm going to do to you if you don't talk. » said Alec after thirty minutes of silence.

« I know nothing. » the familiar said through clenched teeth.

« Tonight someone that i care about was shoot. They say, she won't survive the night. If she doesn't survive this night...your life is useless for me. I'll track down each member of your family, and i'll unleash those little brats on them. »

« Whatever i'll say, or i won't say, a war is inevitable between us. » the familiar said wisely.

« Yeah. That's sure. But if you tell me who gave the order, your family will be the last to die. »

« As far as i know we're the only ones sent after 452. The phalanx, our unit, was assigned the task to take out 452. »

« Why her only? »

« We are soldiers, we obey. »

« No! We are soldiers! You are terrorists and lunatics! » Alec barked.

« Unless it was Ames...but he wouldn't kill her. He wants to know where she hide his son. But Ames is dead. Thanks to her. »

« You don't tell me anything new! » stated Alec.

« In our hierarchy, the phalanxs are the highest ranking officers. Nothing that goes through the conclave is unknown to us. That's why i'm telling you that i don't know anything, because we only have been sent to track 452 down. »

« You do know you'll die. » said Alec.

« I'm not afraid of dying. Our time as come. No one will be able to stop us. Not some transgenic filth barely able to fight us back! » the familiar spat.

« Whatever you have to tell yourself, you'll die when she'll die. And i promise you, you'll suffer. »

* * *

Somewhere under Seattle, in a high tech facility.

« Stan! » barked Harris.

« Yes sir. » said the young man as he entered the unlighted room.

« What's this! »

Harris pointed to the screen showing the supposed-familiars who had fought against Alec's unit. Well almost fought against.

« I...It wasn't me sir...the order came from... »

« I know from who the order came! But here! I'm the one charge! » shouted the old man with authority. « Understood? »

« Yes sir. » said Stan.

« I am the only one authorised to give those kind of orders! We are not as numerous as those familiar bastard, or the trasngenics! We can't lose people! »

« I'm sorry sir, but... »

« There is no but Stan! Do that again and I'll kill you myself. »

The young man gulped down.

« And the corpses? » inquired Harris.

« The X5s took them. Probably to feed the X7s. »

« Damn! We are in deep trouble if those little animals find out what our friends really were! »

« They don't suspect anything sir. » assured Stan.

« Don't underestimate those animals. » said Harris.

* * *

Max was lying lifeless on one of the four beds of the room.

The eerie silent that reigned in the room was telling you how desperate, and hopeless the people inside were.

Syl was squeezing Krit's hand and Jondy was laying next to her sister.

Beverly Shankar arrived with Sam Carr thirty eight minutes later.

They didn't say anything different from what Miles had already announced.

« I'm sorry but Miles is right Alec. » said Beverly. « I'm really sorry. »

« But my estimation was wrong. » informed Miles. « She only has 4 hours left. »

« She can't die! She just can't die! »

At that point Syl was crying loudly just as Jondy. They had four hours to say good bye to their sister.

« What if i contacted a specialist? » said Alec desperately.

« A specialist of what? Of X5s? You know that there is not such a thing. » stated Miles a bit harshly.

« A scientific that worked there, in Manticore. » continued Alec.

« Even if you do find one of those guys. You only have four hours. And then that person will have to identify the poison. » Beverly trailed off to take her breath. « We haven't identified it. We never saw something like that before. We can't even name the virus. »

« Alec... » murmured Ari who came to see if Max was ok.

« No! No! No! She can't die now! I haven't tell her... »

« Alec, go tell her goodbye. » whispered Ari as she hugged her CO.

* * *

He was now kneeling next to her bed.

« I'm sorry I didn't protect you the way I should have. I failed you Max. I'm sorry i failed you again. »

A reassuring hand squeezed his shoulder.

« You didn't fail her Alec. » said Jondy.

« You need to take a decision. » intervened Miles again.

« What decision? »

Alec thought it was Zane or Krit who had talked.

He wasn't sure of anything. All he knew was that the love of his life was dying and that he could do anything.

« Whether i unhook her now or wait those four hours. » announced Miles.

« She'll have the chance to fight. » Alec cut in. « Nobody is touching that IV. »

Ari backed away from him.

« Nobody is touching her. » he said more to himself than for the others in the room.

Ari had never saw Alec in this state before. Sure there was that time when Sandoval dragged him back at Manticore after his long term mission went awry. She had heard the rumors like everyone else that he fell in love with a girl. She had snuck out to the Psy Ops area where he was detained at that times and she saw a very lost 494. But that was nothing compared to now.

* * *

H – 3 hrs.

« He doesn't want to let her go! » stated Miles. « He doesn't even let Jondy or Syl approach her anymore. »

« We need him as a leader for god's sake! » complained Travis. « I mean look at him! »

« I don't think he'll get over that. » said Ari with sadness. « And even if he does, he won't be Alec anymore, he will be more 494. »

« He will fully work as a good soldier and he will put out his humanity. » continued Cece. « I don't want that.»

« God! He's digging his own tomb. »

« Meanwhile, we need a leader here. » said Travis.

« Mole can take care of things for a while. » said Biggs. « Max put him in charge in case...this kind of thing happened.

« I'll help. » said a familiar voice from the threshold.

« 453. » muttered Nate.

« My face will reassure the troops. Don't get mad i'm really here to help. » she uttered defensively. « I'll just give him a hand. »

They all nodded and then the silence was back in the room. They didn't hate Sam, but seeing her alive and well and seeing Max lying lifeless with Alec sobbing on her chest, it was more than they could take, even for the super soldiers they were. They couldn't handle seeing Alec so vulnerable, so...weak.

« Something with those familiars bothers me. » murmured Nate after a few minutes.

« What? »

« Their strength to beginning with. And the fact that the guy killed himself. »

« What do you mean? » inquired Biggs.

« I need to check something out. Miles. » Nate called. « Come with me. I need an autopsy on the guys we brought with us. »

« You're lucky Alec decided to wait for the still alive familiar to feed the X7s. » Miles said.

The thought of the X7 series sent shiver to Nate's spine.

* * *

H – 1 hrs and a half.

« Nothing unusual. » said Miles as he finished examining the familiar.

« Nothing indeed. But look there is no mark on the arms... look at the base of his neck. »

There was a dark point, looking like a shot.

« You think he's shooting himself? » Miles said not seriously though.

« No. » replied Nate very seriously. « Could you make some blood tests on them? »

« Yes but Nate it won't change anything for Max. »

« It's not for Max. » he paused a moment. « Tonight, when we faced them....those guys...they are a lot stronger than all the familiar we fought against before...If we'll have to face those guys again, i want us to be prepared. This is what Alec would do if he wasn't in his , i can't tell you one thing for sure...those guys are not familiars...And you said it yourself, we can't do anything more for Max. She's already dead. »

* * *

H – 0

Her breathing was slowly fading away...She was slipping away. A few minutes left and soon she will be just a memory.

No! She was more than a memory, Alec told himself. She was his soul mate, she was the woman he'll love till the end of his life which wasn't worth much since the sunshine of his life was now, at this very moment dying. His Max was dying.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? loved it? Please review... 


	14. Birth

**A/N : Well this is the new chapter, i hope you didn't wait long...the next chapter is half written. I really hope you'll like this one.**

**fan - Well i hope that i'll continue to write this story until it'll end, thank you for reviewing.**

**amy - hey it's not the end yet! I couldn't possibly want to make you suffer that much...and thanks for your review.**

**JG - thank you for reviewing...**

**KirstyKane - thanks for the review.**

**honey00 - i hope this is fast enough for you...**

**Guest type person - well, i'm sorry that you had tears in your eyes...thanks for the review...**

**Lozz422 - you're all asking the same question : did Max die or not? well read this chapter...i liked you're review...thank you...you're right about Max's thought about the fact that Alec 'rejects' her you know.**

**callie - how could you think that i could write a ML story...i mean, i'm sorry for all those who read ML but, i personally can't write an ML story...thanks for the review about the story...**

**Aur - i hope i did update soon enough...**

**pixie ray - did Max die or not? that is the question...thank you for reviewing.**

**Angel Of Darkness231 - hey you! thanks for the reviews and the compliment...don't pout...**

**Baby22 - so you think that killing Max wasn't better? I'm sorry but it was needed...thanks for the review...and i thought that a moment with Max and Alec was becoming necessary...they really some time alone...**

**willow98002 - I'm sorry for the end, and at the same time, i'm not, coz, well it was needed...thanks for reviewing.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, i was doing my 'victory dance' when i read all you reviews yesterday...yeah, i know pathetic...You're the best...kisses and hugs for all of you...**

* * *

Alec was kissing Max goodbye when Dix barged in.

« I decyphered it! » he shouted.

« You decyphered what? » snapped Alec angrily. He was about to go out and call Max's siblings.

« The papers you gave me, i know what it means! » said Dix with enthusiasm.

« It doesn't matter anymore, she's dead now. I don't care. » groaned Alec.

« But... »

« No buts Dix. I couldn't protect her, how am i suppose to lead you? »

« Stop that Alec! » barked CeCe who entered the room with Ari on her tail. « Do you think that's what she would like you to do? »

« It doesn't matter anymore! She's dead! Don't you get it! »

« Now Alec you're really pathetic! » said Ari harshly.

« Would you listen up! » shouted Dix at the top of his lungs.

During three years, they had never heard Dix yelling or shouting. Sometimes he groaned, mostly because he had an argument with Mole. But that was it. It was the first time ever, that Dix was shouting.

« What? » inquired Alec a bit curious as to why Dix wanted to have their undivided attention.

« The papers...what she wrote...I decyphered it... »

« So... i don't see how it will help us... » said CeCe.

« Would you let me finish! She wrote down the antidote! » Dix announced angrily, but yet with much confidence.

« What? » cried Alec and CeCe in unison.

« The first page gave me the solution. » Dix continued.

« And? »

« The antidote is the blood. We need to transfuse her. »

« But we are already transfusing her! » stated Alec angrily. Why did Dix told him he had the antidote and relive the fire of hope he had that Max could again smile to him, yell at him, put her hands on her hips, ride her baby...His train of thought were interupted by Dix.

« Not our blood. But familiar's blood. I already told Joshua to bring the phalanx guy. »

At that moment Joshua entered the room with an unconscious phalanx on the shoulder.

« Here's our antidote. » said Dix cheerfully.

« It seems like Max saw this coming : She was the one who wanted him to stay alive. » said Alec. « Put the IV on. »

As Cece was doing as she was told, Alec turned to Dix with thankful eyes.

« Are you sure it's going to work? » he inquired.

« According to what she wrote, it will. All we have to do now is wait. » the nomlie said reassuringly.

* * *

As the familiar was dying from 'giving' (It's not like he was happy to do it!) his blood away, Max's heart beat was getting stronger. And when the familiar died, Max woke up.

She panicked a bit when she opened her eyes to see the dead familiar chained to a chair next to her bed and the IV 'tying' them together.

« It's okay you're safe. » said Alec soothingly. He was on the other side of ther bed. « He's dead. » he stated.

The statement didn't have the effect he wanted. He wanted her to feel safe but instead, she took refuge in his arms immediately.

« Why you brought me back in the warehouse. I don't want to stay here Alec. » she paused a moment. Her breathing was ragged, he was clearly smelling her fear.

« You're not in the warehouse Max. you're in TC. You're safe. »

Now she was starting to remember, the treaty, the coktail at Marshall's mansion. And then, she was shot. God it was painful. Why was she always shot in the guts? Alec was a bullet magnet compared to her, but he always managed to get shot (not that he did it on purpose) in the shoulders. One time, he was even shot in the butt. But never in the guts.

She put a hand on her stomach as she felt the constant aching area.

« I was shot. » she stated.

« We almost lost you tonight. God i was so afraid. Miles already said that you were dead. That we couldn't do anything. »

She raised her head to look at him and noticed he had been crying. He had dark circles under his eyes, he looked haunted. In a few hours, he had aged. He was obviously worried sick about her. How could she think that the fact that he didn't aknowlegde her meant that he didn't feel any connections to her and was planning to mate with a more interesting X5. Someone that didn't escape in 09 probably.

« I'm not dead Alec. » it was all she could say.

« I know. » he nodded with a little smile on his lips.

They were staring at each other openly, taking strength from their silence. This silence wasn't an eerie one, it was warm, hot, really hot.

« Where are the others? » she finally asked.

« We didn't know for sure that it could work...so we said nothing to the others...they should be here in any minute...plus, Jondy and Syl couldn't stand seeing you that way...dying... » he choked on the word.

She put her hand on his.

« It was that bad, huh? » she whispered.

« That bad. » he said on the same tone.

« What he is doing here? » Max asked pointing the familiar. She couldn't help that an ennemy (he was dead but it didn't changed the fact that he was ennemy) was witnessing her intimate interaction with Alec.

« You needed his blood to live. » he said.

« Oh...oh! Nice way of dying. » she joked half heartedly.

« For once those stupid familiars are useful. »

Silence.

« I'll get him out. » said Alec.

Max was happy that he felt her uneasiness and dragged the familiar out of her room. For a few seconds she was alone and thousand questions went through her head. Why she needed that amount of blood and why from a familiar? She had already been shot (more than once), and as an X5, she should have been able to get on her feet the day after. Why did they all thought she was going to die. She didn't hear Alec ushering himself in the deserted room again.

As if he read her mind, again, he started to tell her about the last eight hours.

« How did you knew about the blood? » she inquired.

« Dix had managed to translate your scriblings... » Alec started.

« Really? »

She chuckled a bit.

« You saved yourself. He said you wrote that the antidote was the familiar's blood. Is that why you kept him around? The familiar i mean. » asked Alec.

She shook her head no.

« I thought about the X7s and probably get him to talk a bit. I don't know about what, but i don't know why. I just felt he should stay alive. » she admitted.

Miles and Tara, the chief medics choose that moment to make an apparition.

« Max! » Tara breathed. « Thank God you're alive. »

« Thanks to Dix. » Max said. « I don't even know what those writings meant. » She admitted.

« That's why we need the psy tests. » said Miles. He was happy that Max was alive but he was worrying. They need to know what happened in the warehouse.

« Give her some room. » chided Tara. « If i'm correct, it's the second time your back from the dead. » she teased.

« It's becoming a bad habit, like smocking you know. » Max replied on the same teasing tone.

« We'll do your check up later so that you two lovebirds can catch up. »

Max laughed. She wasn't sure yet if Alec was ready to tell her how he felt. She didn't know if she was herself.

« Can you believe it, they think that we're... »

She was cut in by Alec crushing his lips on her, kissing like there was no tomorrow, afraid that he was only dreaming, that she hadn't woke up and was really dead.

She parted her lips and let him exploure her warm mouth. When they finally pulled away – reluctantly – for some much needed air, Alec looked at her straight in the eye.

« After last night, i don't give a damn about what they think. I really thought i lost you...i... »

He sighed.

Max's breathing was ragged again, but it wasn't because she was afraid this time. It was the thrill of the moment. Alec was pouring his heart to her. Something she thought she would never witness. Not because she would die, but Alec had never been the type of person to tell you easily what his feelings was. Well, she wasn't that type either. Probably because of what they had endured at Manticore.

« I don't know what i'm going to do without you Max. » he said.

« Who said i was going anywhere? » she inquired in a teasing voice.

« You almost died tonight. »

« Ok. But it's not the first time, probably not the last, that people want me dead in a bad way. It'll happen to you too. » she said impatiently. « What's that has to do with the kiss? »

« I don't want to waste any seconds or minutes that i would spend with you. I...I care about you. »

« I know Alec. » she whispered taking hold of his hand again. He need help. « I know. »

« I'm sorry if you don't...you know... »

Max kissed him with the same passion as Alec.

« ...feel the same. » he whispered to finish his sentence.

« I thought you'd never shut up. » she teased.

Again, his mouth was on hers and their tongues were battling.

* * *

It was in this very compromissing position, Alec on top of her, still fully dressed, (thank god, she thought later), kissing her wildly, that her siblings and Alec's unit entered her room.

« I told you all we should have knocked! » said a very amused Ari.

Krit and Zane were staring daggers at Alec but at the same time, they couldn't help but smile too. Too happy that their baby sister was alive and well.

Syl and Jondy were already hugging Max.

« Air needed here! » Max managed to say.

« Sorry. » Jondy apologized.

Syl punched her playfully.

« Don't do that again! » Syl ordered Max. « We were worried sick about you! We thought we lost you. »

Her sisters eyes were starting to water.

« Come here. » said Max opening her arms again.

Alec had to wait two hours before his unit and Max's siblings left the room. Before they left, Krit and Zane had cornered him away from Max and the girls and told him clearly that if he broke Max's heart, they would fed him to the X7s, but not before ripping his heart.

He just nodded. He was sure, he and Max were about to live happily together till the End. Not that it was going to be easy, especially with her temper and all, but she was what he wanted, she made him feel special, loved and safe.

* * *

The day after, she had to reassure Marshall that she was alive.

« I'm alive. » she said for the hundred time.

« When i saw you...and the blood...i've never see so much in all my life. » admitted the senator.

« I'm stronger than that. » she assured with a small smile. « I'll be ok, i just need to rest a bit. »

« Be assured that we'll do our best to find who ordered this terrorist attack. » informed Marshall.

« I know that. And i trust you. I'll better go now. My babysitters want me to stay in bed. » concluded Max.

« Of course, of course. I'll contact you as soon as i get more info on it. »

Max nodded.

* * *

Later that day, she had managed to convince Alec to let her come with him at the meeting.

« What do we have? » asked Alec.

« The guys we brought. They were not familiars. No mark, no twisted caduceus. But at the base of their neck, there's some hints that tell us they regularly received a shot of some sort there. » informed Nate. « I already asked Miles to do some blood test. »

« Dix? » said Alec turning to face the nomlie.

« Well it seems that you saved yourself when you wrote the solution down. » started Dix.

Max squeezed Alec's hand. It was common knowledge that they were together.

« But beside that, you just wrote some nonsense. Or maybe it isn't. » he continued.

« What did i wrote? » Max inquired.

« Something like : They'll come! They'll come! They'll come! The last line is a bit hard for me to trasnlate and it may not be the exact translation but you seemed to have wrote that 'a trinity will divide and remain one' » looking at his audience, Dix shrugged and added « I told you i'm not sure of that part. »

« You mean that's what i wrote on three pages? »

« Well the first page, you only wrote blood! Blood!. Mix the familiar blood with the Manticore. Actually you wrote mantikhoras. It's greek. But i'll come to that later. So : Mix the familiar blood with the Manticore will be our salvation. »

« That's how you got me back. » commented Max as Alec pulled her more tightly to him.

« I think the greek word is a hint you gave us. So i've made a research. After all the familiar's mark is a sort of caduceus, which was Hermes' symbol in the greek mythology. Remember Joshua's medaillon. »

« And? »

« It seems that there is another group. Similar to the familiar. But they don't seem to get along with the familiars a lot. In fact, their rivalry is as old as their existence. »

« You're wrong Dix. » Max intervened.

« No. I made the research myself... »

« No. Not about that. But the thing with the trinity. It doesn't mean trinity, it means three. As the familiars, the Seekers, and us. »

« The what? » inquired Nate.

« The Seekers. » repeated Alec eyeing Max.

« I think, i wrote :From the three only one will rise. »

Dix seemed to think about it and then he nodded his agreement.

« It makes sense. » he added.

« How do you remember? » asked Alec to his raven haired mate.

« Remember what? » said Max.

« The Seekers. You said that when you entranced. » informed Alec. « You said they'll come for you. »

« I...I don't know. I just...know. » Max plopped on a chair with weariness. She was frustrated. She didn't want to remember but yet sometimes, there were bits of informations like this one for example that pop into her mind. It was starting to get to her nerves.

« Back to the seekers – as you put it Max – i haven't found anything else but i'm still digging. »

« But why are they attacking us now? » wondered Nate out loud.

« They only shot once. » noted Sid who spoke up for the first time. « They shot Max. »

« What are you implying? » inquired Max.

« I think they killed the familiars back in the warehouse and i think that Max witnessed it. » continued Sid.

Max flinched. She had made herself forget. But now they needed the informations in her head, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to remember what happened. She was afraid of the images she would find there, in that dark corner of her memory.

« They don't really attack us. They want to kill Max. » Nate concluded following Sid's argument.

« Lydecker told me there was something unusual with my DNA. Do you think there's a link? » guessed Max.

« Probably. » nodded Alec though he didn't trust Lydecker, like all the persons present in the room.

« You need to remember Max. » Sid stated. « For our sake. For the humanity's sake. » she added after a few seconds of silence.

Max just nodded absentmindedly.

Max had requested that Alec stayed with her during her sessions with Sid. Sessions that she nicknamed the 'psycho time'.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since she'd been shot but they still had nothing. Max didn't remember, or more clearly, Max didn't want to remember and she was making a good job at it.

« We're going to try something new today. » announced Sid.

« Something new like : you're going to leave my mind alone? » Max teased.

« You seem to be in a good mood. » stated Sid.

« I am. » confirmed Max.

« I think that you'll like my surprise then. » Sid continued.

Alec entered their apartment with OC.

« Cindy! » cried Max jumping out of the chair she was sitting to hug her friend.

« Hey boo! »

Since she had been shot, she didn't saw her friend, not once. Miles and Alec refused that she leave her bed during one week and then Alec was overprotecting her by preventing lots of people to approach her. Only her siblings and Joshua were authorized to do so and only one hour per day.

« I missed you. » murmured the raven haired X5.

« You better. » said OC as she pulled away.

« What are you doing here? I mean it's not that i'm not happy to see you but...um...what does it have to do with Sid? » Max inquired.

« Well, you don't respond well to our sessions. For a girl laking ten years of training you're doing a pretty good job of keeping your mind shut. So i thought that an afternoon with Cindy would help you to later, open up to me. I won't stay. There's no sessions today. » said Sid.

Max was nodding her head happily.

« Thanks. » she said sincerely.

« You're welcome. » uttered Sid as she exited Alec and Max's apartment.

« Ladies, do you need something to drink? Tea, coffee. Scotch, beer? » asked Alec turnig to face the two girls.

« Coffee will be fine. » said Cindy.

Sid always needed twenty minutes to get Max to talk. At the opposite, Cindy didn't need that amount of time. By the time Alec came back with the coffee, Max had told her about her life of the last two weeks, the fact that now Alec and her lived together now and some details of her life. Like the fact that in her opinion Miles and Alec had tortured her. Max was never a very talkative girl but she need to speak to someone who wouldn't ask her tons of questions and inquire if she remembered anything. OC wasn't a threat in that sense.

Soon they were talking about her feral state and all the 'stupid' things she did during that period.

« At least, I did one thing intelligent. » Max said.

« And what would that be? » asked OC in a teasing tone.

Max nodded toward Alec who was in the bedroom watching his boob tube.

« I agree! » cheered OC.

They were giggling like teenage girls.

« There is also one more good thing you did. » continued OC more seriously. « Killing Ames. »

Max fidgeted a bit on her seat but then nodded.

« I'm not the only one to have survived them you know. » Max whispered. « There was this familiar. He was Ames' second. He left soon after the Seekers. He was dying. »

« You killed Ames? Right? » inquired OC.

« They made me. » _Not that i didn't want to, thought Max _as she remembered the tortures she underwent. « The Seekers. They did something to me. »

Cindy didn't know who the Seekers were, but she needed Max to keep talking.

« That's why you became a big cat? » inquired OC.

« I had to fight them. They are strong. Really strong. I had to stay alive. » continued Max not really answering Cindy's question.

« Why they left you behind? »

« They thought i wasn't a threat anymore. »

As the memories flew through her head, she tilted unvoluntarily her head back and her eyes rolled back.

_

* * *

« She's not... »_

_Far in her mind Max was hearing a male voice. It wasn't talking to her._

_Where was she? _

_Ames was dead. She made sure of that. But...who were the persons around her...she wasn't safe yet..._

_« She's not a threat anymore. »_

_Now again the voice._

_« She's just a frigtened animal. Soon she'll be crazy. She won't live more than five days... »_

_Was he talking about her? And what was that constant buzz in her head, like voices talking in to her...calling...her?_

_She was confused._

_She knew she was in danger but yet none of her opponent were attacking her._

_« I still think that we should bring her back with us. »_

_No, thought Max._

_« No! » said another voice. « We won't bring an impure with us! You know the rules! Ler her die alone. We've enoughly played with her. »_

_What did they do to me?_

_Slowly she felt all the presence around her fade. They went away._

_She had stayed alone, on her own for what seemed an eternity to her. And then Alec arrived. He had arrived to rescue her but it was too late. Or was it?_

* * *

« Alec! » yelled OC.

As Alec entered the living room, Max's eyes snapped open.

« Be aware of the Seekers. They are monsters. In the blood are the answers! »

then she passed out.

« you taped everything? » asked Cindy. « I don't want to do that again. And i don't think she'll trust me again. »

« Yeah i did. Don't worry she'll never know. At least i hope. Anyway, she'll be pissed at me, not at you. I'll take her to the bed. » he said as he lifted her off the ground very easily.

« Why is it so important that she remember? » inquired the African American girl.

« She has answers. The answers we need to defeat the familiars and some other looneys. And those ones are stronger than the familiars. Therefore, stronger than us. »

Cindy was one of the few humans he trusted with his life. He knew that he could trust her with everything and especially with everything about Max. He had always envied the relationship Max had with OC.

When the sessions with Sid didn't work, he had thought of Original Cindy. He had even been scolding himself for not thinking of it more earlier. It was so stupid because he knew that OC was the only person Max confided into freely.

With the right incensitive (a little something in her coffe) and she would be chating like a parrot.

He knew it was...wrong to do that to her but they needed answers...fast.

* * *

Max woke up **very** pissed off.

« I know you did it! » she said coldly glaring at Alec and flicking off his boob tube.

« Max! It was my favorite show... »

« You put something in my coffee! » she stated.

That stopped his train of thoughts as he was about to tell her how interesting the 'New Jerry Springer show' was.

« Answer me. » she yelled.

She was doing something rather contradictory as she put her hands to her ears.

« Would you calm down?! » he shot back.

Ok, he knew one way or another, she would end up knowing he played her. But not that soon. Someone hadn't keep his mouth shut...but then again, nobody came to see her yet and she had been sleeping since she passed out. There was no way she could have...

« Answer me Alec! » she repeated.

At least, he wasn't wrong when he said that she would be royally pissed at him.

« I don't know what you're talking about. » he lied.

She pushed the play button on the radio cassette player and her voice and OC's filled the apartment.

Alec sighed.

« Not very intelligent. » she commented.

« I...ok...I did it...but you would have done the same thing. » he said.

« You shoudn't have done that. Don't do that again. Don't use my friends like that again. »

She didn't need to add 'or else i'll leave you' for he was reading it in her eyes. 494 gulped down.

« I'm sorry. Really sorry. But I...we needed you to remember. »

« I know. » she agreed. « But i really don't like your methods. »

« Max? Do you remember? » he inquired.

« Yes. I remember. »

* * *

Alec was thrilled about the fact that she remembered.

« That's great! » he said exitedly.

« Don't shout. It's already hard to hear your normal voice. » she complained. She put her hands to her ears again.

« Well thanks! » he pouted. « It's good to feel I'm appreciated. »

« You don't understand they changed me. And if you could whisper when you talk it would be great. You're like yelling when you talk normally. »

« Wh...but...What? »

« I said don't yell, ok! » she pleaded. « I swear i could hear a pin drop in six miles around if i want to. I'm trying to shut down my senses, or at least controlling them. »

Alec's jaw dropped.

« Thank God you took your shower. I can tell you Jaz didn't. And he's heading here. With Ari and Syl. »

* * *

Five minutes later, Ari, Syl and Jaz arrived at their apartment. Alec looked at Max.

« How did you do that? » he asked.

« Smelled them. Heard them talking. »

« Heard you passed out? » inquired Syl.

« I'm ok. Don't worry. But my sense are kinda more sensitive. More accurate. »

« More that sensitive. » commented Alec. « She smelled... »

« And heard. » Max added.

« And heard you coming five minutes ago. »

* * *

Liked it? hated it? Loved it? Please review...it makes my day. 


	15. What happened

**A/N : Long time wasn't it? I'm sorry it was a bit long but i wasn't satisfied with what i wrote, so i re-wrote like a hundred times before getting this chapter. This tells you what happened in the warehouse, as the title reveals it. I wanted this part to be particularly dark, and i hope i succeed.**

**I feel then that i have to put a warning : that this chapter is rated R, for some events, and language. So be warned. I hope that you'll like it however, or at least that you will feel something as you finish reading.**

**Author : ontheDL**

**Warning : Rated R, for language and some events depicted. Be warned.**

**Again, i don't owe anything, you know the usual blabla!**

**The parts put in italics are flash backs.**

**shelsmed - thank you for your review...it's always a pleasure for me to know that i have new readers.**

**Sky Angel - hey you're back! so you couldn't stop reading, i'm blushing! i hope you'll like this one. And thanks for the reviews.**

**Nevanroy - Thanks for your comment about Max's feral state. Nice to have a new reader! Hope you'll continue to review me...**

**New York Hope - Thanks for the review, keep reviewing**

**Dory Shotgun - I was pleased to read your review (as always). About Max being Alec's 2IC, the fact that she finds herself being feral at the beginning of the story kinda compromise her position. It's not important that she is or not in this part of the story...It might be important later...but not right now...let's just say that there's a link with the past...that why i mentionned it, and used it a bit...About the bullet, yep, it was to kill her...but i couldn't possibly kill one of my heroes, could i?...and the mantikhoras, it's really greek! Promise. Anyhow, i hope you'll like this one...**

**babs08 - I liked your review...it was a pleasure to read it... I hope you'll continue to read (and review).**

**lakergirl08 - there you are! I know it's been a long, long time since i sent you a mail. i hope you're okay...and i hope you'll like this chapter...**

**alecs-dark-angel-452 - I love your story too! I don't know if i said it in my reviews...i hope i did...if i didn't, well i love your story...i know you update but i didn't quite get the time to read the chappies yet, so...anyway, thanks for the review...**

**Guest type person - You reviewed as usual! Thanks! it really makes my day, you know...i hope you'll like this one and that you didn't wait too long...**

**btm452 - Thanks for the review!**

**callie - well i'm glad that your friend recommende you my story...i'm blushing...i lost counts of how many times i blushed today.**

**Baby22 - I hope i didn't keep on the verge of your sanity. It's not good of me to have put a new cliffhanger...i don't think that this chapter will give you the answers about the senses, but, it'll tell you what happened...i hope you'll like it.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who took 5 minutes to review! It's really nice of you, and it's encouraging me to write some more...Thank you so much...You're the best...kisses and hugs to all of you! And if i don't update before the holidays (i promise i'll try to), MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Spend awesome hollidays everyone!**

* * *

It took her two days to control her senses. She was feeling everything, seeing everything, smelling everything. Her senses were so enhanced most of the time she was so frustrated that she cried until she couldn't shed any tears any more. But a day and a half later, with Sid's help she managed to calm down and focus on her new abilities. 

Max wasn't the only one to be frustrated. Mole was really getting angrier because he couldn't smoke around when Max was near; all people working at the head quarters had to take a bath at least twice (which was also a problem cause the water supply was running low).

Everyone was on the verge of sanity (words of one of my reviewers), luckily for them, most of time Max was so depressed that he stayed at home. At least, now, 5 days later she could completely controm them so they didn't have to whisper around her anymore.

« I can't stand it! » she shouted. She put her hands protectively on her ears.

« Sorry. » she said more calmly after a few seconds.

« It's okay. » assured Alec.

« You're the only one left that come and see me. Well it's not really like you come and see me because you live with me. » She flopped on a chair wearily. « I'm a freak. » she said.

« Aw, Max! Weren't you the one who said you were proud to be a freak, huh? »

« They say '_seuls les cons ne changent pas d'avis'._ Only fools don't change their minds. » she joked half-heartedly.

« Come here hon. » said Alec opening his arms.

She complied happily.

« I'm a freak. » she repeated snuggling close to her lover.

« But you're a freak that i love. » he said before he could stop himself.

Max's heart skipped a bit. « What did you just say? »

« I...um...well... » he stammered.

« You said you love me. » she said with a huge smile.

« Well, yes...it's...um...possible that i love you. » he said more confidently as he saw her smile.

« Good because i do love you too. »

« Everything will be okay. » he amused as he pulled her more tightly.

« Did Miles found anything? » she inquired.

« He said he'll drop by at 5pm. » answered Alec.

* * *

« I took my shower, brush my teeth, now can i come in? » teased Miles as he knocked on Max's door. 

« Ha, ha! Really funny Miles. You know i couldn't help it. Now i can control it. Most of the time. » she replied.

« I know. I was teasing. »

« Alec's not here yet. » she informed.

« I know i already saw him. Said i should go and see you first. »

« Ok. Shoot. »

Miles took a seat near the kitchen counter.

« Nate was right when he said there was something unusual with their blood. »

« And what's interesting for us? » Max inquired.

« Well it's the interaction between the three bloods. Ours, the familiars and the seekers. Put out together and independently, we fight. »

« At the blood state? » she asked bewildered.

« Yes. But there's more. Once our blood is unified with the Familiar's blood, we have the upper hand on the Seekers.

« Do you mean that in the bullet, they put their blood in it in order to kill me? »

« That's one way to put it. » he hesitated about the words to use. « You see, it's not really our blood, you know. It's what makes our blood. And the Seekers blood is constantly changing. It's a bit complicated. I don't really understand it myself. Let's just say that this change in their blood is caused by something that they regularly inject themselves in their blood system. I'd say one time per year. »

« That 'something' is the virus that i caught with the bullet. » she concluded.

« Yep! The Seekers are immune to it. »

« But you said that they regularly shoot themselves with it. »

« As i said it to Alec, the virus is really unstable. Let's say i analyse it today, i'll find the antidote after six months, and by that time its own formula would have already changed. And my antidote wouldn't be worth anything. »

« Ok. »

« I guess you could say that you can compare it with the snake thing of the familiars. » commented Miles.

« They are both bunch of lunatics! » agreed Max.

« One more thing. Lydecker was right about your blood. You have a perfect DNA. »

« So. » she cut in. « We all have the best of the best DNA, right? »

« What i mean Max is that you have no junk DNA. » informed Miles.

A silence followed his statement.

« And i thought Ames was kidding... » she commented trailing off.

« I made the same tests with another X5, with junk DNA. And Ria's blood responded the same way you did. »

« Ok. That's good news. » she said.

« Yeah. If i find something new, you'll be the first to know. In the meantime, take care of you Max. I think that you'll need all your strength later. »

« I know. » she sighed.

« I know Alec doesn't want to push you – he stills feels guilty about the tape and Cindy – but...um what happened there Max? At the warehouse? » asked Miles hesitantly.

At that precise moment, Alec and her siblings entered their appartment.

« Honey, i'm home! » he joked, but he stopped immediately when he caught her eyes.

« I guess now that everyone is here... » she murmured.

« What's wrong? » asked Jondy in a concerned voice.

« Miles was asking me what happened in the warehouse. »

* * *

Again, a silence filled the room. 

« You should sit. » Max finally said. « I might take a long time. »

Everyone sat but her. She paced around the room and remained silent for a long time. Zane was starting to think (he wasn't the only one) to show signs of impatience and think that again, she wouldn't say anything. But after what seemed an eternity, she finally uttered some words.

« He wanted to know where his son was. » she started in a deep voice.

They all guessed easily that she was talking about Ames.

« That's nothing new. » she continued. « He always wanted his son back. Why couldn't he let go? Besides, i didn't know where his son was, i still don't. » she paused. « And even i knew where he was, i would have never told him. Never. » the last word was pronounced above a whisper but yet her stubborness and determination shot through.

Syl felt the urge to comfor her sister. « We all know that. You would never betray anyone under torture. You were the best when we were young. You always managed to make yourself forget, and get back the information when needed. »

She still remembered seeing Max during those sessions. Lydecker had made some of them watch as Max, Zack, Jade and Jack were undergoing the torture session.

« Ames tortured me. He hit me, starved me, threatened to kill me. But then who would give him the information that he so much wanted me to give him away. Sometimes, he gave me to his men so that they could beat an 'animal' as they so nicely put it. They stopped when i pass out each time, and get back to it the day after when i wake up. They used tazers on me. » she stopped and looked at the faces of her siblings and Alec.

They were all wearing their Manticore mask. Not the one that says 'i'm fine don't worry' but the one that says 'i won't let Manticore, or any ennemy get to me or my family again.'

« I guess if on day i'll get to see Lydecker again, i'll have to thank him for the little training that i got. » again, she paused. « I mean, torture is still torture, but i could... » she hesitated on the word. « Bare it. » she finally said.

She looked like she was about to say something but seemed to change her mind. Something in her eyes caught Alec's attention, but as soon as it came, she hide it away.

« That was the easy part. » she went on. « The...Seekers... » she had lost her confidence now. Her voice was shaky and she used the kitchen counter for her balance. « They arrived, i don't know maybe a...a month or so later...i don't really...i can't remember. » a single tear fell from her eye.

In a second Alec was on his feet, wanting to wipe the tear away but she stopped him.

« No! » she shouted more harshly than she intended. « I need to tell you the whole story. If i don't do it know, i'll never do it again. »

Reluctantly, Alec sat back.

« They were only six. Only six. » she stared at her audience with watered eyes. « It took them less than 30 minutes to tie up all the familiars and get me out of the cell. » More tears were falling from her eyes as all the images flood back to her head. « They had ligned the still breathing Familiars in front of them. They made them kneel before them. I swear i'll never forget the look of terror in the familiars' eyes. Never. They didn't tie me but one of them was holding me. »

She felt the need to breath a bit.

« They made me look. The one that was holding me, he said : 'remember this, this is what we'll do to your race, after we wipe off the Familiars of the face of the Sacred Earth.' And oh God, i remember...the youngest of them slit the first Familiar's throat with obvious pleasure. His head rolled on the floor and he body was like a fountain of blood. I wanted to look away but he maintained his grip on my neck and my head, and made me look. »

She had shut her eyes, as if by doing so, she would 'look away' from the memory.

« I had blood all over my body, my hair, my face...i could smell the blood, taste it, and feel the fear pouring out of the Familiars. »

* * *

_« Wow!_ _That was fun! » yelled the one that had just slit the Familiar's throat. « But that wasn't enough. Let us see if they don't feel pain now that they lost their precious 'concentration'. How long can these one last without scream? » he asked to his companions while he was wiping of the blood from the blade he had just used._

_He didn't wait for an answer and pulled out of his pocket some sort of vial. He put some of it on the blade and without any warning, he, literally speaking, opened from the head to the crotch. Max gasped as she realized that the Familiar was still alive, though he was split in two and he was, yes, he was burning. She was afraid to make any noise that would remind her new ennemies that she was there._

_She wondered why she wasn't ligned up with them. Why she wasn't dead yet?_

* * *

« He was still alive! » she was sobbing now « His blood was rapidly draining out of his body and he died. » she sniffed loudly. « The third familiar, um...he was of my age...maybe even younger. I guessed he was the most inexeperienced among them. He screamed when they...oh my god...i can't do it... »

* * *

_The body of the young familiar was still shaking though his legs, arms, and head had been cut out of his corpse. And yet, he was still screaming, or at least, his mouth was opening itself mimicking the movement for screaming. There was more and more blood around them. Her bare feet were feeling the blood._

_The laughter of the Slaughter, as she called him, filled the warehouse. The others were grinning madly._

* * *

« I had blood all over my body. » 

« You don't have to continue. » said Jondy, putting a comforting hand on her sisters.

Max shook her head no but remained silent for a long moment.

« They continued like that until, only Ames, his second and i were still alive. » She took a deep breath. « They made sure he was still alive and aware of his surroundings...They opened him and took out his stomach. I swear he was still breathing and he was seeing all of it. They rolled his stomach on a spiked stick and they put the stick on some kind of rotating spit. » she hipcupped. Again she shut her eyes. She was clenching so much her fist that her knuckles were whites. « They fed his stomach to Ames, and they finished, they took out his eyes. After that, the closed the hole they made to take out his stomach and injected something into him. »

* * *

_Ames' second was bucking like a wild horse once the 'product' took effect._

_« That was stupid. » said one of the older Seeker._

_« But fun. » replied the youngest._

_« The fun part stops now. We get to the serious part. »_

_Max was still watching the familiar shaking wildly whithout managing to get the 'product' out of him. He had...lost it. He was yelping loudly like a dog._

_« God. That's the only thing you animals are good for. Yelping! » concluded the older Seeker._

* * *

« They chained him on a collar. A dog collar. They said that the place of the impures like us, at their feet. After that they untied Ames, and injected into both of us the same product they used on Ames' second. »

* * *

_« We'll leave the survivor alive. » said the Elder. « If there is any survivor of course. »_

_Max was starting to feel the effect of the injection. The tingling in her hands, the burning fire in her self. It was like she was on fire. But not like when she's in heat, but more like something inside her was devouring her, killing her bit by bit, very slowly. And she knew that even if she survived this fight, she'd die of an agonising death._

* * *

But she survived. She was alive. 

« They watched us fight until i killed Ames. I killed Ames. » she repeated. « He deserved it. »

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Come on don't be shy and tell me what you thought by reviewing.**


	16. A Father and a Son's Sins

**Author's note : This is the 16th chapter.**

**I think, i'm not sure, but i think that this one is rated R too. Because of some events depicted. But there are not that much depicted. So be warned.**

**I hope you like the Chapter 15(i replaced the author's note by the chapter in question). Tell me in you reviews if you liked it or not, i've pratically updated the two chapters together.**

**So again, i wish you all a merry christmas, and a happy new year. Thanks for all the reviews and alecs-dark-angel-452 – about the episode of Alias, i just saw it last night (i live in France, and M6 the chanel who diffuse the serie just finished the 3rd season last night.), but yeah, in a sense it can remind you of that. Though now i think that Alias has become way too complicated. Their lives are too entangled, but i loved the final of this season. What did her father do? Can't wait for the 4th season. But i'm not reallly into Alias though i like it.**

* * *

_She was watshing Ames taking a fighting stance. She had closed her eyes for a few seconds, searching for a solution fast. Not that she didn't wanted to kill Ames. No. Her fists were already itching to hit him._

_No she needed a solution for after. And then, it was like her brain had opened a path toward the solution. When she opened her eyes again, she felt the power overwhelming her. Yes, there was no other word to describe what was happening to her. She had gained power. More abilities. She didn't really understood why, but she did. She clenched her fists more tightly and the fight begun._

_Ames didn't stand a chance._

* * *

« I killed Ames. » she said again. « That's when i **choose** to go feral. »

* * *

_« It's been 15 minutes, sir. » informed the youngest Seeker as he eyed Max menacingly, and yet with curiosity._

_« She's not dead yet. » stated the Elder._

_« In fact she isn't. But it was to be a test. And we only gave her a small amount of the vial. She wasn't supposed to die, sir. »_

_« What i mean, is that her mind is still alive behind this mask of madness. »_

_One of them was eyeing her with more interest than the other ones._

_« My unicorn. » he whispered into her ear._

_He was so close and he had spoke as quietly as possible that only Max had heardwhat he said._

_« What did you said, Brother Harris? »_

_« I was looking into her eyes, Elder. She's a frightened animal now. She's not a threat anymore. Soon she'll be crazy just like the dog at your feet. » the man named Harris replied nodding toward Ames' second. « She won't live more than 5 days. »_

_Silence._

* * *

« They started to talk about me as if i wasn't there. My memory gets blurry sometime. I think it was what they gave me. But there was something odd. They knew all my medical back ground. The DNA thing, the period i went back to Manticore and the exams they put me through. The 'problems' I got when i was younger...i guess it was when i was 7 or 6. i don't really remember. They knew everything. »

* * *

_« I still think that we should bring her back with us. »_

_« No! » said the Elder. « We won't bring an impure with us! You know the rules! Let her die alone. We've enoughly played with her. No one will find her here. One more day, and all she'll want is to kill herself. And it'll be the end of the story. We don't want to be called monsters. Do we? We always leave two people alive. To tell the tale. If they'll be able to speak again! »_

_The Elder laughed along with all the others._

_Strangely, Max felt like she had already heard the voice before. But where she couldn't place it. Or was it those kind of _déjà-vu_ things?_

* * *

« They only left us there because they were sure we would die. »

« Ames' second was still alive? » Krit asked.

She nodded and turned her gaze away.

« He was very interested in me. He said i was a myth that i wasn't supposed to exist. And yet here i am. »

* * *

_« Heresy! » shouted angrily the Elder. « She can't be! She's an impure! An animal! »_

_« But the writings says... » tried the same man who had called her a unicorn before._

_« You know as well as i do that those writings don't mean a thing. Such a _thing _just can't exist. »_

_« There is somthing so ...innocent about her. And yet...lethal at the same time. Feral. Must be the DNA. » commented Brother Harris as he leaned in closer to study 452.  
The youngest one throw Brother Harris throught the warehouse. He was obviously, the Elder's lapdog._

_« Sandeman made her purposedly this way! Don't forget it! She's nothing more than a mere illusion! »_

* * *

« I remembered they watched me...during two days. They were right i was losing it all. Soon i felt like a cat imprisoned in a human's body. Even now, sometimes i still feel it. Like i'm two inside this body of mine. And i don't have any control on the other part. But that part took control of the things so that i could survive. Even then i still clung ot the idea that you'll get me and bring me back safely to TC. » she said looking at Alec.

« And i waited after they left. And after you came. You really came to save me. »

« Oh God Max! I'm sorry it took that long to get you. » Alec apologized.

« You don't need to. » she said taking a step back. « What happened, happened. We don't need to linger on. »

And with that last sentence, she left the main room, to enter the bedroom.

* * *

She heard them slowly going away. 'Good' she thought, she couldn't handle their questions and their guilt for now. They shouldn't have made her remember. No. Now, she remembered what Ames did to her.

* * *

_« You know, you're a good looking for a freak. » snarled Ames._

_« Go to hell. » snapped Max._

_« Tss tss! Not nice 452. » and with that he ripped her clothes apart. « I'm going to teach you to be nice with me! » said Ames._

_« No! No! » she cried as her assailant unbuckled his belt. « Please don't! »_

* * *

She was crying silently, staring at an invisible point on the wall.

« Max. » called Alec.

She panicked. She couldn't let Alec in. After what happened to her, after what Ames did to her, Alec wouldn't probably want to touch her anymore. Afterall, she was tainted.

Hearing no answer from her, Alec entered.

Immediately, Max brought her hands around as if protecting herself from an ennemy. He knew that his hypothesis was right the minute he entered their bedroom.

« I'm not going to hurt you. » he whispered.

« I know. » she replied. « I know. »

« Can i sit next to you? »

She just nodded.

« What did Ames do to you? »

« I can't tell you that Alec. » she immediately retorted.

« Why? I'm your mate. We have no secret to each other. You can lie to the other but not to me! » he said calmly.

« I can't. Because if i do you'll run away from me. » she said, her voice barely above a murmur.

« How could i run away from you? » he asked. He had to get her tell him that she'd been...he couldn't get to use that word. 'Rape'. A genetically enginneered soldier just didn't get raped.

« I'm tainted. » she uttered between sobs.

« No, you're not! » he said angrily. « You're not. » He took her in his arms. « You're mine! » he said protectively. « I'm sorry you had to remember. I'm sorry baby. »

« I should have fought harder. » she cried as she buried her head in the crock of his neck. This was where she belonged.

« No! You fought the best you could. And now you're safe. »

He didn't know what else to say.

« Max, look at me. »

She raised her head hesitantly.

« I love you.I won't leave. »

Max's heart skipped and she clung to him more tightly.

They laid together on the bed, holding each other. Finally, because of all the crying probably, Max fell asleep. During long minutes, Alec looked at her.

'That will never happen again.' Alec told himself. 'No. Never again. You'll be safe as long as i breathe.' he promised. And he needed to make sure of that from now on.

He rose to his feet and left the appartment.

* * *

_« There you are. My special little girl. » said a male's voice while he took a little girl in an hospital gown in his arms._

_She's barely 5 and her hair was shaved like the military ones._

_« Come on. Do you remember what we did yesterday? What i taught you? »_

_The little girl shook her head yes._

_« Fe'nos tol. » she said._

_« Good. Now each time we see each other you'll say that... »_

_He was interrupted by Lydecker. »_

_« What are you doing Sandeman? » the colonel inquired._

_« Testing her abilities. She's very special to me. I'll probably make a program only for her. »_

_« Put her down! » Lydecker ordered to the scientific. « I don't care about your program, she's already in my personal group. »_

_Sandeman complied unhappily, and put the little girl back on her feet._

_« Remember i created them. » said Sandeman._

_« And i'm in charge of their upbringing. » barked the Colonel. « 452! In your unit immediately. »_

_The little girl snapped to attention and obeyed immediately, fleeing out of the room._

* * *

_452 was just out of the PSY OPS area when she woke up._

_« What did you do to her? » asked Lydecker. For a little girl of her age, she already had dark circles under her eyes, and bruises, without counting the cuts._

_Once more, he had arrived too late, thought Lydecker._

_« She's a sleeping agent now. » answered Sandeman calmly._

_« She's just 5. She hadn't enouugh training! » shouted the Colonel._

_« You'll give her all the training she needs. »_

_« What's so important about her? » asked Lydecker sill very angry._

_« She's special to me. Just like she's to you. Do you think you would have reacted this way if it was another mere X5? I don't. »_

_« I don't know what you're talking about. » said the Colonel while looking at Max._

_« Oh i do think you know! » maintained Sandeman. « I know all the people who are working here, and when i say i know, i really do. From their underwear of the thrusdays to the name of their grand mother. I know that when you came here, you asked for favor, a favor concerning your wife and now 452 has her eyes. I understand. That's why i choose her, because you'll protect her. With your life if needed. »_

_And with those last words, Sandeman left the room leaving Max with Lydecker._

* * *

When she woke up, Max was very nervous and worried. It was too real to be a dream. No it wasn't a dream. It was too vivid.

She had to get out of the room, out of TC. She needed to get some fresh air.

She took her jacket and left with her baby between her legs. She didn't even notice Joshua waving madly at her.

Alec had just gave the order that Max was not supposed to go out without bodyguards with her.

* * *

The ride with her baby wasn't enough to ease her mind. Sandeman taught her things, things she didn't really want to know. It was way too real to be a dream.

If the ride wasn't enough, maybe the Needle would do the trick. As soon as she set foot on the top of the Space Needle, Alec yelled at her.

« Where were you? It's been 2 hours that we're looking for you! »

Max was so taken aback by the situation that she stared at Alec. « I'm sorry...wait, why exactly am i apologizing to you? » she inquired.

« God Max! You disappeared! Joshua said you ignored him. »

« Me? Ignore Joshua? Come back to earth Alec! »

« Why did you left? » he asked.

« I...needed some fresh air. It's not the first time that i do that Alec. Why worry? »

« God Max you disappear. You didn't tell anyone where you were going. Which is why i ask you, why did you left? »

« What's this? A pop quizz? If i answer i'll get a candy? I'm a grown up girl Alec! I can take care of myself. » It was the soldier in her that was talking. « I was doing fine without you worrying on me during ten years. » she said referring to her status of 09er.

« You just got shot a few weeks ago and you just remembered! I was worried sick okay! »

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Alec was staring at her.

« I'm sorry. » she said this time really meaning it. « I really didn't notice Joshua. I needed some timee alone. »

Silence.

« What are you afraid of? » she asked.

« Losing you. » he admitted after a few seconds of silence. He turned his gaze to the city.

She didn't know what to do yet. Things, at least for her, have changed since she remembered. She couldn't anymore approach him naturally and lock her arms around him. She was, in a sense, afraid of men. She knew it was ridiculous to fear Alec. He wouldn't do her any harm.

« You won't lose me. » she simply said. « Things have changed. I need time. I didn't want to remember. But you made me. And now i've opened a path in my brain that i don't fully understand myself. »

His attention was back on her.

« I know things have changed. But i'm not leaving you. I won't. I'll never. It's not because you've been raped Max that i don't want you.You need to understand that that wasn't your fault. It was all Ames' fault. For God's sake Max you were his prisonner. You didn't comply to do _that_. »

If Ames wasn't already dead, he would have killed him by now. Carefully, as if he was afraid he would break her, he stepped in front of her, and took her in his arms.

Tears started to fall again on her cheeks.

« It's not what i meant...well i wasn't only talking about that. »

Alec frowned.

« I'm a sleeping agent. » she informed him.

After the shock, he tried to rationalize.

« It's impossible, you left Manticore way to young for that program to start and your little come back wasn't enough time for them to turn you into that. »

« I know. But i am. It's Sandeman. He did it. It was in the dream. I saw him. »

« Max, maybe it was just a dream. You had a rough month. Maybe it's all the pressure. »

« Oh, don't patronize me Alec! » she said pulling out of his embrace. « It was way too vivid to be a dream. Plus you know that the only dreams that haunts us are those of the things we did at Manticore. It wasn't a dream. I still can smell Joshua on Sandeman the first time he took me in his arms. I remember he had many arguments about me with Lydecker. I remember everything now. » she concluded.

« So what did he do exactly? »

« He taught me to read the runes, the familiars' language. But for the most important things he sent me to psy ops to become a sleeping agent. He said that the day i'll be ready, i will unleash my knowledge. »

« Sandeman sent you to psy ops at 5? Max, you're sure about that? »

« Yes. I guess i'm ready coz i remember all those things, many details, the sounds, the smell, the sessions in room 314. I remember when the sessions stopped. I was going on 7, i think.

« Ok, what to you think the keyword is? » he inquired.

« I already know it. But i can't say it. »

A moment she remained silent, looking at Seattle as she had been doing those last years. It was different. The world was going to change. She had already changed.

« We should get back to TC for that. » she said.

« Ok. » Alec agreed.

« Do you think we can stay here a moment? » she asked.

« Sure. » Alec replied.

'Things are going to change', Alec thought too. And were going to change a lot. 'Max already has'. He understood why she wanted to stay here a bit longer. The Needle had been the constant in her life. It was one of the things she clung too. He knew that she had celebrated a few moments here. Like the 10th anniversary of her escape, the fact that Jade was going to have a baby named after her, finding Zack, her family, Logan had come here too. He was less pleased about the last part but he knew that she allowed a few people to see her 'high place', and he was glad that he was one of those people.

* * *

**So, Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Please review.**


	17. Surprise, surprise!

**A/N: Well I guess I'll start this short chapter with an apology…SORRY! I made you guys…I wasn't holding the story hostage, I just kinda didn't have a computer to write the story on the last weeks, and then, there was the finals, and work, and all sort of things that made the delivery of this chapter, delayed. **

**I'm not satisfied with this one, but I think that I needed to post something to make it up to you guys…So sorry, and enjoy, the next one is coming thrusday, or saturday. It'll depend…**

**I know it's a bit you guys but, huh, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Shelsmed – I hope that this wasn't a too long wait for a new update…and it's cool that though you prefer Max/Logan you read my story and told me what you think of it…It's always nice to get reviews…so keep reviewing!**

**Baby 23—I'm glad you 'stepped on the verge of your sanity' LOL! And I'm glad you got the chills…the next chapter won't be too scary…I think…But much angst, I guess…thanks for faithfully reviewing…**

**Lozz422—first thanks for faithfully reviewing me (though I don't update regularly) then, I think I'll make Alec less protective in the next chapters, what do you think?**

**Senorita-DLH—Well thank you for reviewing and I hope this chappie will satisfy you, at least, until the next one…**

**Dory Shotgun—'I'd be good at writing horror movies'? Why would I take that as an offence : you just found out a talent of mine…anyway I'm glad you liked the last chapter, the next ones won't be that gore, least I hope…I haven't decided yet actually…nah just kidding…Thanks for faithfully reviewing! Oh, about your question : I'm not French…I actually can't stand French people. No, I'll take that back, it's the people who live in Paris that I can't stand. The others they're cool. But the 'Parisiens', I won't even go there. Anyway I'm just here to study, I'll hopefully return to my beloved country, where everyone is smiling though they're poor, in three or four years…Or find another more peaceful place to live…**

**lakergirl08—So nice of you to review, I'm ok…I hope you're still ok. How's the work? Take care you too.**

**Sky Angel—I was pleased when I read your reviews! It made me smile. No : you didn't miss an update indeed! Glad I managed to gave you the creeps…anyway keep reviewing, and thank you so much for faithfully reviewing!**

**Stacey—I guess this wasn't soon enough but I'm working on it! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest type person—Thanks to review faithfully throughout the story, and thanks for these reviews. I hope that in the future I won't make you wait that long…I won't promise cause things always go bad when I make a promise…

* * *

**

When Dix arrived, Max wrote down the key words.

"You ready?" Alec asked.

Max simply nodded.

"For my elders before me, for my brothers." 494 said.

His lover blinked during a few second and then answered.

"For the youngers after me, for my sisters."

As soon as she had said the sentence she fell on her chair.

"Aw! My head!" she shouted. "Alec, tell them to go away!"

"Who honey?"

"It's too much!" she cried out in pain, hands on her head.

They didn't knew what to do, nor what was happening to her, and even if they did , they weren't sure they could do anything to help her.

It seemed that the sentence had opened a door in her mind, a door behind which rushed people were trying to get out for a long time. And now that the door was open it was like a river that won't stop flowing. Those people were stepping on her head!

She was probably having the worst headache ever.

It took an hour or so to help the throbbing ache in her head ease. And even after an hour, she still felt like vomiting or something, and her head still ached. It was like she had a hang-over. For the first time in her life that is.

* * *

"Too much information. I'm starting to think that my room will be the new center of command. What do you think?" she said with irony as she opened her eyes to see her siblings, Alec (of course) and some other faces around her bed. Waiting for her to wake up.

"I'm not sick you know?" she continued as she tried to sit up. "Ouch! That hurts."

"Lie still," ordered Alec.

"Did I hear a order coming from your mouth?"

"You should lie still," Alec corrected.

Zane and Krit chuckled.

"Why are you two laughing at?" she asked her brothers.

"Wow…hum nothing Max." stammered Krit.

"You better. Now someone would please get me something to eat. I'm starving."

"You okay?" inquired Alec with concern.

"Yeah I am. As I said too much information."

"So? What's going on in your mind?" asked Mole.

"I knew there was a reason why I kept you around Mole!" she exclaimed. "All of them there're here like I had some illness that can't be cured or something like that. But, you! You go and ask the question everyone wants to know the answer!"

She smiled at them. Not a reassuring smile.

"I don't know what's going on in my mind. But, I know what I have to do now."

"And that is?" said Mole again.

"Call the Familiars for a truce. We can't find the Seekers on our own. And even if we did, well we can't fight them alone. So we need the help of the cult looners."

"And you just happen to know how to contact them, right?" groaned Zane.

"All in my mind!" she murmured a finger pointing at her head. "I really do need to eat something, someone went to get me something, right?"

* * *

After engulfing all the food her stomach could contain, Max decided that a nap was required. That only drove the others on the verge of sanity, and help them get angrier.

The day after she finally decided to tell them what they needed to do.

* * *

"Find them is not that hard, just look in Logan's files, he must have tons of things about familiars and their school. Find the school and you find them. Then, in one week, when the moon will be full, we'll go playing with them under the moonlight," she announced with a smile. "I think I need some exercise now," she said as she rose from her bed and blurred out of the apartment.

She had been putting on a bit of weight lately and though Alec didn't complain, she sure was. In all her life she never had put on a ounce of fat, and now, she couldn't help but eat, and fatten herself. She truly needed some exercise so she blurred to the training warehouse and asked a random X5 to help her train.

* * *

When the young X5 send her on her back, a small rivulet of blood dripped from her crotch.

"What…"

"I…I didn't mean to hurt you…I…" stammered the X5.

"Go get a medic." she ordered.

* * *

"You almost had a miscarriage," started Miles.

"What? I was pregnant? I mean, I am… But I thought there wasn't that much chance for me to get pregnant out of my heat. And since Alec and I…"

"No, it's 6 months old," stated Miles. He knew what that meant and was greatfull that for once, he was the only one with Max in the room. Alec had wanted to come in, but he managed to tell him to wait, so that he (Miles) could lecture Max before anyone. Moles had chuckled and said : "Like she would listen to anyone's lecture! Even Manticore couldn't ply her to their demands, and reprimands!"

"It can't be! I can't be!" she cried. "I don't want it inside of me! I want it out!"

"Max…You must carry it to term. It may be dangerous in you're status to …get it out… And anyway, I'll never do that…It's innocent…"

It was the wrong thing to say. "Innocent!" she shrieked in disbelief. "Innocent! What was I? A piece of meat? It's my freaking body! I'll do what I want, if you don't want to do it, I'll ask Carr, I'll even do it myself!"

The loud screams made the little group of transgenics waiting outside the office enter the room.

"What's happening?" asked Mole.

She turned her gaze on them, then looked at Alec straight in the eye. He felt a shiver down his spine, and it wasn't the shiver he felt during their foreplays, no. This one was an eerie one. Nothing good would get out of this office.

"I'm pregnant. The father is White. I'm going to keep it."

"That's the good thing…" tried the medic.

"Not a word Miles. I don't do it because you told me too. It has a parts to play…or so the voices say."

"What voi…"

He was cut short by the look she sent her.

"Don't address me again before I address you Miles."

And with that she exited the room. She didn't cry, she didn't speak. She just walked to her apartment and took a bath, and went back in her bed. She didn't cried. No. Soldiers don't cry. Soldiers don't cry.

* * *

Did you like it ? loved it? Hated it? Please review… 


	18. Female Wolves

**A/N: I'm so glad you didn't hate the twist I made in the last chapter…This one I think is a good one, but the description of the fight is not enough pictured…so well tell me what you all think about it! In case you wonder, all of your reviews are ALL greatly APPRECIATED! It always makes my day!**

**Jumping-jo – It's always cool to have new reviewers…I hope you'll like this one.**

**Kelly – I rock? Thanks…Well you don't have to worry about the story…I'll finish it…It's just that you know the last days, I didn't get hold of a decent computer…and even if I don't update regularly, I'll finish this story…So well, again sorry you had to wait…enjoy and thank you for reviewing…**

**Guest type person – Hey ! You reviewed again ! Thanks so much, and I'll really try to update more often…Beside that, I really hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Courtney – Don't you think I'm evil with her? I hope not…Anyway, it's nice of you to review…thank you.**

**Babe – I guess that was soon enough…keep reviewing, I'll keep updating…lol…thanks for reviewing.**

**Sky Angel – Am I too hard on her? I hope not…anyway, about Alec, you'll see in this one… About the prophecy, it's not revealed in this one…We'll need to go deeper in the Seekers' world and it's not for today…**

**Baby23 – Thanks for reviewing faithfully…thanks it's really appreciated and about this chapter…So the last chapter wasn't that bad? Thanks…I hope you'll like this one…Tell me what you think of the last part…**

* * *

Two days before the 'attack' on the Familiars' school, she still hadn't talked to anybody. Not even to Alec. He had made her understand that he didn't matter to him, but she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't even turn to face him, she wasn't eating, wasn't showing any emotional reaction. She seemed to be an automaton and Alec was starting to get angry about her reaction. True it was hard for her, but he couldn't do anything for her if she was closing herself like that. She had even pushed away Original Cindy. The only person is let in was Sam. And she had her clone do some weird things for her.

He resolved himself and reasoned that it was the last time that he would talk to her. She wasn't the only one able to keep her mouth shut.

He took a deep breath and opened the door of their bedroom. She was staring straight at him.

"I heard you coming," she said.

It was the first things she told him since the day she had announced that she was pregnant. With White's child. The bastard must be laughing his head off wherever he was. He didn't mind that she was pregnant. But he did mind about the White part. It would have been hypocrite if he had said that he didn't. But, seeing her belly getting round every day had made him want to be…the father. If only she could forget, or get over it. He knew it must be hard for her, to have all that power in her, and having been unable to stop White from raping her.

"We need you to plan…"

"Just get us inside. Don't kill anyone unless you're obliged to. We'll need someone in particular among them. If you kill, kill the men. Bring all the psy ops unit, and the X7s. They'll probably have fun," she smirked evilly.

The last days, she had become so cruel. Even to her kind. He noticed that it costed her to tell him not to kill the familiars. She wanted all of them dead, in a bad way. And sometimes, he thought she wouldn't stop until all of them died.

"Bring the more experienced X5s. The rest I'll leave it to you," she continued.

She didn't go out of her bedroom anymore. She was always muttering things to herself. Speaking of things that he never heard off, and a language that he assumed was the familiars.

"It's me," she said as Alec nodded his agreement and was going to leave.

"What?"

"It's just me. The problem is me. You know they talk to me. Well _he_ talks to me."

"Who talks to you Max?"

"Sandeman. Who else? He's the one that tells me the things that I have to do. I know you Alec, I know you would like to be father. But this…thing, won't live very long. So he tells me. It'll be a sacrifice. It's not meant to live. One day…one day, we'll have one. Of our own. Our baby. This one will be a monster," she stated in a matter of factly tone.

Somehow, Alec knew she was telling the true. He nodded and left knowing that it was certainly not the last time he would speak to her. But that time, he wouldn't be the one making the move. Now, it was up to her.

* * *

"Once we secure the area and that we're inside, it's Max's call," said Alec. "Just make sure you're attentive to your surroundings. I don't want any of us to get killed in this. No one of our kind is going to die tonight!" I hope he added for himself in his mind.

Getting in was easy, the first part of the plan went fine. Now, it was time that Max stepped in.

* * *

She was the last one to enter the school and was now heading toward the 'basement' of the school.

"He'tra," she said to one of the familiars that Jon had immobilized.

"How dare you use our sacred language!" spat the old familiar.

"Gi'na!" she shouted "Ga'on ody iana!" she said more calmly.

"Never! Never! There will never be peace between us. You'll all die! Our time is coming,"

Max looked at him in the eyes and whispered, "Too bad, the Seekers are looking for you."

The grey haired familiar went pale as he heard the most dreaded word of every familiars. 'Seekers'.

"I believe you'll behave now. Release Jon," she ordered.

"Are you crazy? Actually let me take that back…"

She turned to face the X5. "It's my call remember!" she said her tone icy. "We need him. He's the director of the school. Plus he'll walk ahead of us. Won't you?"

The man complied and started to walk again toward the basement. If he was right, the night was going to be really interesting. He still didn't believe that they took over his school so easily. Must be because of the ceremony…That's when it hit him…There was really going to be an he'tra, because the head of the Conclave was here tonight. He knew it was no coincidence.

"Max? What does gi'na means?" inquired Jon.

"Shut up," she answered.

"I think 'shut up' is a lot better!" Jon chuckled.

"Definitely!" Max agreed.

* * *

At the moment, the familiars were gathered up in the center of the basement room. The kids were kept in cell under the watch of hungry X7s, Joshua and two psy ops unit.

"He'tra." Max said in a loud and calm voice to her reluctant audience.

"How dare you!" shrieked the priestess.

Jon pulled out another gun and aimed it at the head of the painted woman.

"Atro chi'ady." A loud mumble filled the room. (_we met the seekers; seekerschi'ady A/N : I invented the language so don't ask yourselves too much what it means, ok?)_

"Chi'ady? Viana?" asked the priestess.

"Few days, months ago. They are the one who killed your Brother Ames. And his team."

"No! Ainliga! You're the one who killed them!" exclaimed a male's voice.

She smiled wickedly. "Oh that's giving far too much credit for me. And if I was a liar, an ainliga how would I know about the Seekers?"

"You want an he'tra?" asked the director of the school.

"Yes," nodded Max with determination.

"Who's your champion?" inquired a very muscled familiar.

"Me," she continued still very calmly. "Now do you accept it or not?"

The priestess nodded her head.

"Do you know the ceremony?" the painted familiar asked.

"I do," 452 confirmed and with that she disrobed and was clad only in her underwear with tribal paintings over her body, and some runes peeking out.

"Ezy Pilae?"

"I am our champion!" announced the same muscled guy. "And don't you dare use our language again!"

"If you fight, that it won't an he'tra! You're barely at the beginning of your Ilo'Menia. Don't pretend to be what you're not! I have killed two phalanxs without breaking a sweat, and I was…sick at the time." Max informed them. "The rules are clear. I want the deilina."

The priestess looked at Max in wonder during a second. This animal knew their most sacred tradition. With all the rules. And if this animal fought the deilina, and won, the rules were clear : they'd have to submit.

"What makes you so sure that the deilina is here?" she tried.

"I wouldn't have come all the way here if I wasn't sure!" she paused. "You're starting to bore me, maybe a little bit of killing will help. No. If you want something done, you always have to it yourself."

She took a moment, and stared intently at the familiars. "I can tell you that I know who the deilina is. Never far from the precious school. Just like Sandeman with Manticore. They just can't help it."

* * *

She took a step forward. Slowly, with great intensity, she locked eyes with each female familiars. All of them lowered their gaze after a few second in a sign of submission much to the priestess hatred. But she too lowered her eyes when Max had turned toward her, her eyes, but held so much power. So much power.

It must have been her imagination that this animal could have burned her if she gave the order to her mind. All her body was crying to submit though her mind knew the aberration of the situation. How could _it_ be superior to her? But yet, all of them lowered their gaze. All but one. The Deilina. The head of the Conclave. That superiority was still to be questioned through the he'tra.

The old blond woman didn't blinked or showed sign of nervousness. This was going to be interesting, thought Max. For what seemed an eternity, the two women stared at each other openly.

* * *

Alec and all the transgenics watched in wonder as Max ply the female familiars to her biding. And witnessed the moment she had stepped in front of the blond woman. She was taller than Max. Older too. Much older. Observing the staring contests, a word popped into his mind : _equals_. That's what they oddly were right now. Before the carnage. Before what was going to happen, before the horror of it all. He knew one of them would probably die. And if he had any doubt, Max had made it clear to him earlier that day.

The blond woman was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. But it was a cold beauty. He didn't felt at ease as he took a closer look of the deilina. He recognized Renfro. But it wasn't Renfro. He was sure of that. Her hair was held in a pony tail.

"Your daughter gave her life for me." Max affirmed interrupting the silence.

"I don't have a daughter!" shouted the blond woman angrily.

"Ah! Just like White didn't have a father," continued the raven haired transgenics with a wave of her hand. "Boring."

She backed away slowly and Alec knew that it was the moment.

The priestess did the same painting Max had on the deilina while Mole lit a fire in the middle of the room.

When it was done they faced each other and yelled at the top of their lungs. What both familiars and transgenics were about to witness, witnessed, was unique, extraordinary… It was over soon and all they could see was blood all over the two bodies. Only one breathing was heard. And much to the priestess' horror it was Max's.

* * *

Before they headed to the Familiars' school, Max had made Sam paint some things on her. Actually, she even made her go looking for several weird things for her. A snake, a dagger, some sorts of African medicine and made her mix the different items. Then, she had asked her clone to paint the content on her.

Alec noticed that the Deilina had done the same thing with the priestess. The same tribal paintings.

He had watched the two women, no the two goddess approach the fire and plunge their hands in it. When they both pulled out, there was no fire anymore and their hands weren't burned. It was not possible. What he just saw, what they all saw was impossible. Not possible.

And that was nothing in comparison with what happened after.

It seemed that the fire they 'sucked' had entered they body, and their pupils were replaced by fire in them. They both looked like people who were burning but from inside. Everything in them screamed power. And when the two women lunged at each other, sparks flied off their first contact.

What they saw was a God's war if there were such a thing in this world. That's what Transgenics as well as Familiars witnessed that night. That's what that night turned the world upside down.

There weren't goddess anymore when they fought : they were two female wolves protecting their pack, fighting for dominance. They were animals.

* * *

**You liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review...it makes my day...**


	19. Evolution

**A/N : First of all : my sincere apologies. This chapter is short. Not intended, but between class, work, and my nagging mother, i just didn't find the time yet to write more. But maybe, monday (or today it'll depend on my muse, she's on strike!), i'll finish the chapter i'm writing right now. I'll try real hard to update more often. I don't want this story to be too long and have umpteenth chapters. So i'll try to make the chapters longer. I hope that will please you all.**

**X5-549-Thank you so much for your review. I'm sorry i took too long to update.**

**JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover-Thank you for the review and for your suggestion. Meanwhile, i'll make huge efforts to have my grammar correct.**

**Dory Shotgun-I read the book : it's a really good one. And i really liked it. It took me less than six hours to read it. But the book is not that long either, and i got interrupted so... Anyway, thank you for faithfully reviewing. And thanks for the book, if you know any other book with the same style : i'm a real whore book. I've had that thing for books since i could read. But who would stab me? Who would get the chance? I have the strength of five men, the reflexes of the mother of all cats. There is not a system of physical attack and defence of which I am not a master... She was bragging! A lot!**

**shelsmed-Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked Max's reaction.**

**Lozz422-Hey! Thank you for faithfully reviewing! Helps my writing...Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the future twists in the next chapter. Just a hint for everyone, it has to do with the BABY...**

**larissa-Thank you for reviewing and the suggestions. I'm glad you liked the story. I hope you'll keep reading...**

**Kelly-thanks for reviewing...And as you said, i'll continue writing and hopefully finish this story before the end of the next month (but that's just fool's up)... keep reading, and updating...**

**Sky Angel-Thank you for faithfully reviewing...About the prophecy, look for the next chapter. What do you think of Alec's reaction?**

**Thanks to you all. HUGE thanks! You're the BEST! Happy Easter everyone! Many many chocolates for you (but don't get sick)

* * *

**

One week had passed since the he'tra. And Max was the unquestioned leader of the transgenics and the familiars.

But things weren't that easy.

The transgenics weren't getting along with the familiars, and vice versa. The Priestess moved in TC with some of the familiars, to be near 'her' Deilina. She was like Max's shadow. Never let the raven haired X5 going anywhere without her. Everyone who wanted to talk to her couldn't do it without the Familiar women being there.

"You're the Deilina. It's not the way You should…"

"Shut up! Nao teny!"

The priestess did what she was told to and remained silent.

"You're here, because I let you be here. One word, and you and yours would be dead."

"I know."

"I haven't finished. I'm not only the Deilina, I'm also the leader of the transgenics…"

"Those ani…"

"If you say that word again, it'll be the last you'll pronounce," Max stated not even turning to face her new subject. Her voice was icy. Those days her voice was always icy, there wasn't the optimism you could always hear when she talked. It felt like she was dead. Like she wasn't herself anymore.

"How do you feel these days Fiona?" asked Max to the Priestess.

"I…what do you mean?" she replied.

As the Priestess finished her sentence, she collapsed on the ground.

"Don't ever try to poison me again," Max said menacingly.

"How…" the familiar croaked.

"One of my CO told me, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Sun Tzu. He really liked to quote people. Oh, that other one he told us : the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Max looked at the female form on the ground.

"I won't kill you. I'll do much more than that. You'll face the Council. They'll decide of your own death. You won't die by my hand, but by the hand of your own people."

Max's figure was now pretty round from the baby, but her strength remained, she even was more stronger. And she reacted to things as if she already knew what would happen. Sam appeared at her side.

"Look at her in the eye. She's the new priestess," Max informed the aching form at her feet.

Sam was already wearing the traditional paintings for the priestess.

One look from her clone, and Sam knew what she wanted. It was so awkward to understand Max without even speaking. And she knew she was the only one to communicate with Max the way she did.

The first time she had heard her own 'voice' in her head was quite disturbing. Finding out that it was Max's voice was reassuring, and at the same time frightening. She was now bond to a woman, a powerful woman, but a woman she had learned to hate since her youth. And now, they both were the most powerful women on earth.

Sam nodded her head, and gave the order to take the former priestess out of the room.

"It's not working is it?" stated Max.

"No it's not."

"But it has to work. You know that. If we fail…" Max trailed off and resumed her position near the window looking outside, but not really looking.

There was always silences like this. Silence when she talked to herself. Mumbling non sense, even to Sam that was now the closest person to her. The first one she taught the familiar's language.

"Max. Why me?"

"Ah, you must think she didn't like me before. She didn't even trust me, but here she is, transforming me into some kind of sorcerer. But I didn't chose you. _He_ choose you, not me. And I'm all alone. Leave now. Alec is coming."

"As you wish," complied her clone.

* * *

Meanwhile Syl and Krit entered a very silent Mess Hall. It was as if, the room was split into two parts : The transgenic side, and the familiar side.

The two clans were eyeing each other, trying to know what the other will do next, and how to react. Because without being enemies, there weren't allies, yet.

"Well, there's finally something worse than being an 09er!" commented Syl.

"Jon told me that last night there was another fight. One of the freaks got hold of the petite brune over there," said Krit as he nodded to a very bruised and long haired familiar. "I don't understand why Max insisted on this cohabitation? We are both trying to kill each other, each night."

"I know. Mole even started to make some bets."

"I won 20 bucks last night," said Krit.

* * *

As predicted, Alec showed up minutes later.

"Max…"

"I know. I know Alec. It's not working," she said repeating the conversation she already had with Sam.

"It's not working indeed."

"It must change. It must work or else we're all dead."

"Face it Max it'll never gonna happen…"

"Stop!" she cut in. "I don't want any complaints, I want you to find a solution. If you can't find one, forget it."

Alec looked at her. She was so feminine, with her round belly. She was even more beautiful now than ever. But yet, there was something off with her. A silence fell upon them.

"How is the baby?"

"Fine. Very strong. Like his father," she sighed. She seemed to hesitate, and a few days ago, he had decide to let her come to him, so he didn't encourage and started to head for the door.

"Alec wait."

She turned to face him.

"I…Nothing…"

"Ok. If you need anything you know where to find me."

"No wait. I'm sorry about all this situation. And us…I" she was stammering, searching for the right words to express her feelings. She hadn't done that in a long time. "The baby is due in a week. Would you like to be there?"

That was the Max he knew. That was the kind of reaction he knew she would have. She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I mean…if you don't want to…what am I doing?" she stuttered.

"I'll be there."

Her face lit up at his positive answer and she smiled. Her first smile in a long time. He smiled too in response.

"It's good to see you smile again." Alec continued.

"It's good to have you near me. Don't leave Alec."

They both knew she wasn't talking about the room. She wanted him to stay with her. Be with her.

"That is only up to you. How are you doing? Tired?"

"As you said tired. He keeps doing acrobatics within my womb."

"Looks like he's already choose his fighting style. Aerial like his mother."

A shadow passed on her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay." She remained silent and Alec began to think that he was dismissed but then she added "Oh, next time you see Mole, tell him I know about the bets and if he could put 50 bucks on Monty Cora for me tonight, it would be great."

She smiled, a warm smile and directed only to him. Then, she turned and faced the window again.

Alec was still grinning broadly when he went back to command.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Please review...**


	20. Not your son, not his son

**A/N : I know I promised a chapter that was more longer and to update on monday, but I didn't really have the heart to do this to Max and Alec. For the rest of the plot this chapter is very important. So I hope you'll forgive me, and enjoy this chapter; Also, today's my birthday, so be nice, send me reviews as birthday gifts! Don't hate me, I know what I'm doing.**

**Ro:I'm glad you liked the story, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Dory Shotgun:Yeah, she was bragging but I really liked the story! And the writer's style. Now about what I read? the Agatha Christie style (I remember once, I borrowed 'les dix petits nègres' I can't remember the title in english. But I just couldn't leave the book alone. I read it late at night, and after I finished it, I wouldn't stay alone at home anymore.) Then there's the heroic fantasy. And comics of course, french one's, and funny one! Thank you for reviewing, It's always a pleasure to read your comments!**

**Sky Angel:Hey! I hope you didn't get a tummy ach with all the chocolate you ate! I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think! Anyway, thank you for faithfully reviewing!**

**X5-459:I hope this is a fast update enough for you! Thanks for reviewing, again! I hope you'll like this one!**

**Taye:So you liked how Max was acting. I hope you'll like this chapter and that you'll review. Tell me what else you liked. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

**jumpin-jo:Yeah, me too, I can't wait till I finish the story. (So that I can start another one!) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Lozz422:I hope I'll update more regularly from now one. Thank you for reviewing.**

**HUGE thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! Now on to the chapter.

* * *

**

The incident happened while Alec was fighting a familiar.

Jon had shown up at the cage fight. Now you might wonder why that was awkward. That was because he was supposed to 'take care' of Sam : Basic Spy thing. He was supposed to follow her everywhere, and report to Alec. As Sam never showed up to the cage fights, so did Jon. And seeing him in the crowd almost made Alec lose his fight.

With a last blow from his fist, he knocked out the familiar.

Every transgenics in the room cheered, but Alec was oblivious to the chanting of his name, and went straight to Jon.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"It's the baby…"

"What? Max is giving birth now?"

"Now, you won't believe what Sam found. Just come with me."

Alec wasn't at all surprised when Jon led the way toward Max's apartment. The two transgenic males found the raven haired twined X5 females yelling at each other.

* * *

"Don't do that!" shouted Sam.

"What?"

"Talking in my head! You can use your mouth use it! Don't be I-am-the-all-Mighty-Deilina with me!"

"Fine!"

"Did you knew it?" Sam asked again.

But the eyes of Max betrayed her ignorance.

"I didn't, I really didn't." There was no mistake in the sincerity of her words, nothing false in the tears falling for her eyes at that moment.

"Oh, God! What else did they do to you there?" Sam said as she fell on her knees to the ground.

"Dare to explain?" Alec cut in.

"The baby. It's not White's. According to the DNA, it's a half breed seeker," informed Jon.

"What DNA? How come…"

"There's a test that Dix and Miles made. Just need a bit of your DNA and it'll tell them if your immune to the snake blood or not. We had it running so that we could know if it was okay to test the child after his birth. We just found out that it's not White's child."

Max was sobbing as quietly as she could. And that's when her waters broke.

"No! Not now!" Max cried.

It was Alec who reacted first.

"Jon! Go get Miles! Now! Come on move it soldier!"

After a few seconds staring at the liquid on Max's feet, Jon finally got his wits together and started for the door.

* * *

"Aaaahhhhhh! This is all your fault Alec!" shouted Max on the top of her lungs.

"How is it my fault that you're pregnant. True we mated before I'm not the father of…"

"Shut up Alec!" cut Max.

"Don't worry. All pregnant women do that," informed Tara to the frightened 494.

"Gem didn't do such a thing," he stated.

"Well, Gem didn't have her mate to shout at," chuckled the medic and got back at Max.

* * *

It took twelve hours to deliver the baby. And what baby!

A beautiful bouncing baby boy, with dark orbs like his mother, but yet so different in a way. His hands were fisted in tight balls as if he was ready to strike. He was breathing, and well, but he never cried.

"It's a boy Max!" said Tara as she handed the baby.

"No," she croaked, shacking her head. She was still in shock and was unsure what to do. She was sweaty and tired and her cheeks were salty from the tears she had cried.

"Max! It's your son!" cried Sam.

Max was slightly taken aback by her twin's reaction but she took the boy in her arms. Nothing could ever describe the emotion she felt at that moment. It was as intense as when Alec claimed her as his the night they became mates. She was feeling strongly attached to this baby already.

'Yes, he's beautiful. What am I going to do with you my baby?' she thought.

"He's beautiful." She voiced aloud. "My son is beautiful." That was the first time she called the baby her son and not 'it' or 'the monster'.

Naturally the baby took one her nipples in his mouth and sucked eagerly.

"Reminds me of someone!" she said smiling at Alec. "Come take a look."

Hesitantly, he approached Max and put his big, yet reassuring hand on the head of the little form in her arms.

Within the next seconds, he knew that he would claim that baby as his, just as he knew he would claim her body yet again soon.

Their first son was born.

* * *

But Max's predictions were true. The 'baby' wasn't normal. In one month, he already looked like a six month old baby.

"This is not normal!" yelled Alec at Miles and Tara.

"We all noted that Alec."

"I told you he wasn't. I just didn't know how much he was…What are we going to do?" sobbed Max. "What does it mean? He doesn't even talk to me anymore."

"We'll find a solution, hon. We'll find one," said Alec wanted to ease his mate's mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boy grew up. If it was undoubtedly true that he loved his mother and his father, the 'little' boy knew he was different. Many times he caught Eve and some other kids starring at him. He once heard whispers but couldn't make outany of it.

His mother told him not to listen to them. His aunt Sam too. And then there was his father. How could he be so different from his father? But then again, he looked a lot like his mum. And his father had told him that he had the same fighting style as his mum.

He had saw them training once, and it was true. Unlike any other kid, Adam, that was his name, liked to spend time with his mother. At 'the age of 10', he still preferred to stay with her than play with the other kids. His father had tried everything to make him play with the other kids but he wouldn't listen and remain silent.

Sometimes, when his father insisted too much, his mum would intervene. It would be so much more easy if he knew why he was so different? And how was he so different?

It was only a matter of time before he discovered the true about him. About Alec, because he know knew that Alec wasn't his father. When he discovered the truth, he'was' 13 year old.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Loved? Have anything to say about the story : please review!**


	21. Telling him

**A/N : Okay so this is the new chapter guys...We're slowly approaching the end though it's not that obvious, and that it'll depend on the lenght of the future chapters.**

**Anyway, this is the new chappie, and I really hope that you'll enjoy this one. It's a sappy and cliché but, I do you'll like.**

**Please, review, tell me what you think of the new developments...There will probably another chapter updated at the same time with this one (a shorter one) so stay tune...**

**jrackles77 : 'eagerly', well i'm pleased that you thought the story line was intriguing. By the way, I love your stories! Hope you'll update soon (my favorite being : Our life). Thank you for reviewing.**

**Sky Angel : Hey there you are. Thanks for reviewing faithfully, it's always a pleasure to read your reviews. About the prophecy, there's some hints in the next chapter.**

**jumpin-jo : I hope you don't mind that I pictured Adam as a tortured kid. Because there's a lot of things that will happen to him. Thank you for your review.**

**Dory Shotgun : Forgot to tell you last time, I like P.G. Wodehouse. I once spent a day (not sleeping) reading tons of his short stories! That guy was a great humorist! Thank you for reviewing, andif I find the book you mentionned, I'll try and read it and tell you what I think. Meanwhile, I'm thinking about reading other works of Christopher Pike.**

**Taye : I smiled when I read you review. Thank you. I hope you'll find this chapter as good as the others.**

**Gabbie760 : Thank you for the review. About Adam, I hope this chapter will be a bit of help (or not). Anyway, thanks for reviewing and happy reading...**

**X5-459 : Well I would like to have my own website so I could put all my writting works on it (including original and all) but typing and connect myself to the web is the best I could get out of my computer (I'm NOT skilled in that area to my own despair, not despair is too much). Anyway, the answer is no. You can find me only on ffnet. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed (and those who didn't). If you have time please drop a line (I mean, it takes hours to write, andtwo minutes to review). You guys are the BEST!

* * *

**

"For Christ's sake Jon! We have the right to know!"

It wasn't the first time that they were having this conversation. But it was the first time in months that there was a flicker of uncertainty in Jon's eyes.

Mole was openly glaring at the dark haired X5 now.

"It's not normal to grow so fast! Not even for transgenics!"

"Alec's not his father,"

"That we already all knew."

When Krit turned around he saw Adam looking at them. And obviously, he had heard the whole conversation.

He poked Syl and signaled to the other to stop talking. As much as they wanted to know the truth, they didn't want Adam to be hurt. Hesitantly, he approached the 'kid'.

"Hey champion!" The emotion playing in Krit's eyes betrayed his feelings. He prayed to the Blue Lady that he didn't hear anything.

"Why didn't you tell me! I thought you liked me!" yelled the poor boy. When moments like this one happened, they saw the little boy that he still was despite his appearance, because in theory, Adam was just a 2 year old boy.

Two years had passed. And things had pretty much changed. Both transgenic and familiar were fearing the kid. And only the fact that Max was the Deilina kept the balance and the kid safe.

"I hate you all!" Adam shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Adam!" called Krit as he blurred but Adam had done the same. They could say anything, but the kid was as strong as his mother and as fast as her. She and Alec were his only match when it came to sparring. No one, no child wanted to get on the mat with him.

"Leave me alone!" said an already far voice.

* * *

"Who is going to say that to Alec?" asked Mole as Krit returned. 

"Shut up Mole!" said Karish, a Familiar girl who had started to hang out with them for a year now.

"Feel better?" inquired Syl with a grin on her face.

"A lot better! You were right, yelling at him is a pleasure!" The red headed familiar continued not a second bothered by the daggers shot her ways by the lizard man.

"Woman! You're all the same! Familiar, transgenics! All bitches!"

"Did I just hear what you said?" said Syl her voice rising.

"Honey!"

"Don't honey me…"

"For once would you listen to me woman!" yelled Krit. "Ah, you were right it's good to shout." he paused a moment. "We have more important topics to deal with. Like Adam. Go get Max or Alec."

* * *

Syl liked it when Krit was in charge. She just didn't want anyone to know. But immediately after his outburst, she went out looking for Alec. 

She found himin the infirmary with Max who was pregnant for the first timesince Adam.She was 4 weeks pregnant.

"Hey Syl!" cheered Max. But as she saw the determined face of her sibling, she unconsciouslycaughtAlec's hand and furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

There was no other way to put it. "It's Adam."

"What? Is he hurt?" inquired Alec right away. He was very protective of the child.

"No. He kinda overheard Mole and Jon talking…"

"Talking? What do you mean talking?"

"Mole was insisting you know…I mean, I don't even know who his father is, only you two, Sam and Miles know it. And Jon and Dix. I don't even know. And I'm your sister. I mean it's not my business and all, but…"

"You're right Syl. It's not your business!" said Max coldly cutting her sister's reply.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Alec.

"I don't know," admitted the blond X5.

"We better get going…" said Max.

"Wait. What did he heard exactly?" inquired Alec.

"That you weren't his father," informed Syl, her eyes staring at the floor, not daring to look at the very angry X5s in front of her.

"I'll get him," decided Alec sighing.

"Alec…"

"It's between Adam and me. Don't … Just don't…"

"I know Alec. Just be careful. You know how he is when he's angry."

Oh, he did remember. When the little boy was 5, as his dad wouldn't let him go out at night to go chasing (he had saw a national geographic re-run), Adam had hit him hard in the guts. Alec goat a bruise that lasted two days! Which was way too long for any X5.

* * *

Over the two year and recent months, Alec had learn to love and protect Adam. He really hoped at first that the child would be more like his mother than his biological father as it had been established that the father was a Seeker. And so far, he 'was' Max : he had the same expressions, the same impatience, he was damn stubborn.Just likeMax, he liked to fight dirty, he liked the long baths andtop it allhe liked the high places. Especially one. 

They say cats always land on their feet, but Alec never understood what was so appealing with the height. At least until, the Space Needle. There he had the impression that his problems were small problems.

That was the reason why Alec went looking for his son on the top of the Needle.

* * *

He was sure the little guy had heard him coming but as Adam didn't bulge from the ledge, he continued his approach. 

"We better get home or your mom is going to be mad at both of us!"

For a moment, Adam remained silent. 'So much like his mother!' thought Alec.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He had been crying. But his voice was strong, determined filled with anger and fear.

"Do you think that makes any difference?" asked Alec "Do you think that that changes the way I feel for _my_ son? The way I feel about you?"

"But I'm not your son!" croaked Adam between sobs.

"Adam you are my son!"

Alec took the little boy in his arms and let him cry. Adam was his son, he claimed it in public, Adam even had his smell now. Not totally his, but a mix of him and Max, and something that was unique to Adam.

When Adam's breathing finally slowed, and that he was a bit more calm, Alec lifted his son off and took him back to TC.

* * *

Max was pacing around the apartment for two hours now. 

"Where are they?" she asked. More to herself than to Sam or her siblings who were there too.

"They must be talking Max," guessed Sam.

"Does it take that long? Oh, and if he did something stupid…"

Max was so panicked, she didn't hear them coming.

Alec entered their home with his precious sleeping burden in his arms.

"Oh, thank God. Is he hurt? Oh, give me my son Alec." She was all over the two men in her life. "What would I do without the two of you." Tears prickled at her eyes.

"Honey, calm down! He's okay. Let's put him to bed," Alec whispered ignoring all the questioning eyes of the people who were there.

"You're right, he must be tired."

* * *

That night, both Alec and Max didn't leave Adam's room. 

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Max to her mate. She needed him to reassure her. Even if it was a lie.

Alec nodded but added "We need to tell him the truth, he deserves to know where he came from."

"But he's my son!" said Max a bit too loudly.

"I know that! And he is mine too. But he needs to know."

"I barely understand his role in this story. And I'm afraid that all our children will have roles to play in all this grand scheme! I don't want him to die. I don't them to die…" she had put her hand protectively on her still flat tummy.

"I know that. And you know that I want the same thing as you. But we'll tell him the truth tomorrow."

Max simply nodded and leaned into Alec for comfort.

"He's going to be ok. We're all going to be okay."

* * *

The morning after saw Adam raising from his bed at the sweet smell of pancakes. 

He knew his parents had stayed in his room all night. He even felt their uneasiness, and their sadness. It was odd how he was so in tune with them. Slowly, he got out of bed, and headed toward the kitchen.

"Hey! There's my precious baby!" greeted his mom as she put a sloppy kiss on his cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Mum! You know I hate it when you do that."

His dad chuckled and said with laughter in his eyes and his tone, "Come here champion, we made some pancakes for you."

For a second, everything was perfect again. For a second, the three of them almost forgot that this day was going to change everything in their life.

They ate in silence, aware that things to come were going to be hard, that things would never be the same again.

* * *

"Adam, before we start, I want you to know that your dad and I love you very much. More than life itself, ok?" 

"I know that mum."

The three of them were on the couch. The couch where they had watched movies together, curled up together. Like a normal familiy. Maybe not that normal, but a happy family. Max had her arms around Adam, and Alec had his arms around them. Such a wonderful family portrait that maybe will be split up because of a war. A war neither of them really understood.

"Alec is your father. Don't let anyone say otherwise, ok?"

"Yes mum."

"Now, Alec is not your biological father."

She felt him nod.

"Do you remember what Sam taught about the history of the transgenics and the familiar?"

"Yes mum. Before we weren't going along with each other. In fact, we were trying to kill each other."

"That's right baby."

"But all that changed when you became the Deilina. And when we discovered the Seekers, of course."

"That's good Adam." She paused searching for her words. "About three years ago, I got captured by White. You know the familiar that I talked to you about."

"I remember mum."

"It was still at that time when we didn't get along with familiars. He wanted to know something, and he wanted me to give the secrets of TC so that they could kill us. But I didn't gave in. He tortured me for a couple of weeks." There was no other way to put it.

She felt her son shudder.

"I'm right here Adam, I'm right here, and I'm okay." Alec knew it was his turn to speak.

"We found your mom only three month after. She was…not herself anymore." How could you say to your child that his mother was raped then used as a guinea pig. "We didn't really know what happened exactly. When she felt ready, she told us about the Seekers. She told us that they had arrived one day and that they tortured and killed everyone. Everyone but her and White. They made them fought till death, and your mother won."

"What we are trying to say baby is that the Seekers put you in me. Now that doesn't mean that I don't love, or that I don't care for you. Or that dad don't care about you. You know that right?"

"I know mum."

"I'm your mum, and Alec is your dad. And that will last forever. Now we don't know why they put inside me because, they wanted me to die. And we don't know what role you have to play in this war. But we know we love you. Always remember that."

"Mum? Is this why I grew up so fast?"

"I don't know baby. Maybe that's part of the seekers' gene."

"Then I could be a bad guy." Adam didn't hide the fear in his voice. He knew what happened to seekers, he had been sneaking on Krit and Mole when they tortured and killed one of them, when they tried to enter in TC. There were few (actually those raids were really rare) raids of Seekers on TC. Never a successfull one.

"No! No! You're our son, you could never be a bad guy!" She pulled him closer, if that was even possible. She put a sloppy kiss on her son's cheek.

And deep inside her heart Max prayed that she was right, that Adam would never be a bad guy.

* * *

A few blocks away, the brother Harris was told by one of his disciples that time had come and that the chosen one was ready.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please drop a line so I will know...**


	22. Genesis

**A/N : So this is the second chapter I update today. I hope you'll like it (really do, writer crossing fingers). It's shorter, but it's only about the Seekers, so...**

**I really hope you'll like the directio I give to this story. Really...**

**Anyway, no answer to reviews here, as I updated the two chapters together. The next one will be longer, and will take time for me to write so be patient guys. I promise I woon't hold this story hostage, I'll finish it...**

**Thanks for droping a line for me...

* * *

**

"Your sermon today was really good Father Harris!" said enthusiastically an old woman.

"Thank you Mrs Levine. It was nice seeing you today. How are the kids?" asked the man.

"Oh, they're pretty…"

"Enough of the bullshit. _Brother _Harris can I talk to you for a second." The voice belonged to a tall woman in her mid thirties, hair as dark as the night, shoulder length cut. She had most cold grey eyes that you ever saw. Everything in her screamed power. She seemed almost lifeless and yet so powerful, too powerful. She looked like those stone carved giants that could smash you before you have the time to say 'oops'.

Mrs Levine was about to answer, but when she faced the woman that was behind her, she shrugged and went away.

"I told you a thousand times not to do that! You are here in my territory. In my Church."

"Whatever Harris. Not like you're a believer, right?"

"It's Brother Harris to you. Don't forget who you are talking too."

"To a low class elder," muttered the woman.

Harris became red. "You…"

"Me…Brother Harris." She looked at him in the eye and rattled on "I should be at your place in the Council. But no. They said I was too young. And you shouldn't forget too who I'm working for."

"Oh, I know well enough who you're working for."

He lead her to his office in the back of the Church.

* * *

"Do they really believe it?" inquired the woman with curiosity.

"What?"

"What you say, and what this cock and bull story book say," she nodded at the Bible. "All those fairy tales, that God will help them and all. They don't even have a proof. Our kind have been living on Earth for thousand years since the beginning and yet we've never seen Him."

"That's why it's called Faith!" spat Harris. The man was grey eyed too, but there were more warmth in his eyes. He had sandy hair, and at the moment wore the usual priest attire. He looked like a dreamer who was born in the wrong place, in the wrong kind. There was no place for dreamers in his kind. He was harsh, just like any of them, but not the toughest. He was known for his wisdom. That was why they choose him instead of Hyean (It's an easy anagram, find it!).

"But you know that it didn't happen that way, right? I mean, we never needed snakes to know what we wanted. The Familiars did. And if it weren't for them, we would already have what we were looking for. Stupid cultists!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Harris.

"Do you realize that both of them don't really know what they are fighting for?" she paused and switched some buttons under his desk. Three tv-screens appeared in the wall in front of her. "Ah, I see you're still watching your little creation."

They were both looking at Adam who at the moment was walking in the streets of TC with Max.

"He's so beautiful. You know I've seen the tapes you send us, it's wonderful. He's wonderful. So young and already so strong. He doesn't even understand what powers are hidden inside him."

"What do you want Hyean?"

"You know, there are rumors about you. About your great grand son. They say that before he died, if he died, because I still didn't saw his body, they say that during torture he talked about a nice fairy tale that his father had told him. They say that he thought the Familiars didn't need the snake blood anymore, we don't know if he was talking about the transgenics or something else but…I have my own theory. I think that you told the son you had with that Familiar bitch our secret. And that he told it too to his sons etc…I think that's why Sandeman created 452."

"You're insulting me. How dare you!" Harris barked. "Get out of my sight!"

"Relax old man. I was just passing by. I will be leading the team tomorrow. And at 0800, he will be ours."

She opened the Bible and read :

"And the LORD God said, "The man has now become like one of us, knowing good and evil. He must not be allowed to reach out his hand and take also from the tree of life and eat, and live forever." So the LORD God banished him from the Garden of Eden to work the ground from which he had been taken. After he drove the man out, he placed on the east side of the Garden of Eden cherubim and a flaming sword flashing back and forth to guard the way to the tree of life." (Genesis 3. 22-24)

"They don't know what's at stakes in this war. I want to win Harris. And I'll make us win!" with that she stormed out of his office. "You better be in my team, and not in the other," she shouted.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Please review and let me know...**


	23. Switch side?

**A/N : okay, so this is the new chapter, hope I didn't make you guys wait too long.**

**HisVampira--thanks for reviewing...It's always good to have someone read your story and tells you that you did a decent job writting it. So, again, thanks for reviewing and I hope that you'll like this chapter.**

**Sky Angel--Hey! Always there right! Always a pleasure to read your reviews. Thank you (you must be tired of reading that! But it does mean a lot to me.) Anyway, tell me what you think of Adam's behaviour in this one (I'm not sure I like how I put it, especially the end)...**

**X5-459--Thank you for reviewing...I hope you didn't wait too long for the update...**

**Dory Shotgun--No you didn't miss a chapter (I double updated). I always smile when I read your reviews, so thanks for reviewing. About Hyean, well, she's a new character, by the way, I wanted to ask you if you think that introducing a new character this far in the story would be a mistake. Is it?**

**jumpin-jo--I guess things will get interesting as the end approaches. And I do hope that you'll find them interesting enough to keep reading and reviewing ;)Thank you for the review...**

**Kristibella--It's a pleasure to know you're still reading my story. Hope you're fine, and thank you for reviewing and the compliment...

* * *

**

"You ready baby?" asked Max to her son.

"Yep. I have everything I need!" answered cheerfully Adam.

"There you go then."

"You know mum, I wonder how is it possible that being transgenic, we're still always late?"

Max laughed at that, and handed Adam a doggie bag containing his lunch.

"I don't know. Come on we're already late, and I have an important meeting with your dad today."

She waited for Adam to disappear behind a building before heading to HQ. Adam waved at her and continued his way to the TC school.

* * *

Max was two steps from HQ when she heard a huge boom. Turning around, she saw the building used as a school burning. 

"No! No!"

She blurred toward the smoke. Soon, Alec arrived with other Xs. Mostly parents. Surprisingly, everything was under control. The building had gone boom but the teachers were leading the pupils out. Most of the kids were already out. Safe.

* * *

"Adam! Adam! Adam! Adam!" Max cried at the top of her lungs the name of her son. 

Sam approached her twin.

"Max. I'm sorry."

"No! He can't be dead! I would know!" she sobbed. "I would know, wouldn't I?" she was crying loudly now.

"He's not dead. But they took him."

"No! No!"

Alec had heard what Sam said and took Max in his arms.

"Alec, they took our baby! They took our baby!"

That night, Max had howled on the top of the buildings. Making everyone know her grief. Making everyone know that it was the beginning of the war.

* * *

Adam was ushered in a dark room. He was blindfolded but he had learn with his dad and his mum to count the steps, and to use his other senses to know where he was. He smelled water. No, it wasn't water, it was the sea. That was good, it meant that they weren't far from TC. All he had to do was to wait for his parents to come, and he would be back home. Safe and warm. 

He felt that several other people were in the room with him. He was barely hearing their heartbeat. It was weird because they did breathe. He did heard them, and he had a 'pretty good' set of ears.

"Nobody is coming to get you Adam."

The voice made him flinch. It was so cold compared to Max's. There was no tenderness, no caring, no worry, no warmth in it. It was devoid of any emotions. Only coldness…and hatred.

"My name is Hyean. You'll stay with us now. You're one of our kind." It was meant to be reassuring, but it failed to do so.

"No! I'm a transgenic! And I want my mother!" he spat. He truly believed in what he had just said. He was truly a transgenic.

"She's nothing." For the fist time, Adam felt panicked. He truly didn't know what to do. Since he knew what he was, he didn't know where to stand. And now that he was facing his enemies, he couldn't help but feel some sort of belonging around them.

No! He wasn't like that. He wasn't cold like them, like the person who adressed him.

"Don't fight it! Don't fight us. You belong to us, you're one of us."

"No! No! No!" Adam screamed.

They didn't interact with him after that. He was mostly left alone in a room without a light. But he didn't mind the dark, being a transgenic his eyes had no problem with darkness. But here, there was no light, it was pitch black. That thought made him think about his father, Alec. Despite all Max had said, and the things she tried, inevitably each saturday, she would find her mate and her son slouched on the couch, watching tv.

Recently, they watched Pitch Black. Max had finally gave in, and cuddled up together, the three of them had watched the movie. It was a good memory.

With that sweet thought, feeling his silent tears falling from his eyes, he fell asleep.

Later that night, he dreamed that his mother was crying over his loss, and howling her pain away.

"I need you mom," he whispered.

* * *

"It's no use. He doesn't respond to us the way we thought," commented Harris. 

"No! It must work. You said it yourself, he's the missing link for us," snapped Hyean. "He's just fighting it."

"I thought that my theories were bullshit to you."

She looked at him with her cold grey eyes. If looks could kill, Harris would be six feet under right now. But both of them knew, how valuable Harris was.

"I don't believe your little story about the unicorn. But this, **him**," she said, nodding her head toward the sleeping form of Adam. "He's real. He'll get us to where we want."

"But he's not on our side…"

"You seem almost pleased when you say that," Hyean cut in. "I hope you don't have any hidden agenda Harris. Don't pull tricks on me. You know what I'll be forced to do if you do so…"

"Forced? You? All you ever did the last millennium is what you wanted. That's why they didn't choose you over me. And you still do things the way you want to…" he paused and eyed her with his grey eyes. For the first time, she bowed her head.

After a long silence, she said : "And what do you propose?"

"You need to gain his trust," he stated.

Hyean snickered. "They brainwashed him to hate us. He flinches each time I address him."

"I didn't say it was going to be easy…

"Easy, you mean impossible!" she snapped.

"Don't interrupt me!" Harris yelled. He breathed and again looked at Adam. "He must trust us, or else, he won't do what we want him to do. All he need is to forget who he is, at least, who he thinks he is. He was never one of them. Despite everything, he's just a child. You can manipulate a child, mould his brain, his thoughts, his feelings. You can do that Hyean, can't you?"

She exited the room muttering curses to herself.

* * *

Sometimes, after school, Adam would spend time with other X kids, or transhumans one. It had happened a few times. He had no friends, not like her mother had, but the kids respected him because he was the strongest of them. Anyway, when they hang out they always talked about their parents' adventures. Oh, they didn't know what happened to their parents back at Manticore. At least, they didn't know half of it. But they were making up stories. Especially about psy ops. Adam was bragging because they all knew that Alec had spent more time in psy ops then the others, and that Max had managed her way out of Renfro's reindoctrination program. 

If anything, what was happening to him right now, was how he had imagined Psy Ops to be like. Soon the pain, the images, the taste of blood in his mouth, made him sick. And he hurled quite a few times. Finally, after two days of torture he tuned out everything, and collapsed.

* * *

"Adam, Adam…" 

Ow! His head ached. He still felt the blood in his mouth. What had happened? Where was he?

"Adam, Adam…"

Again, he heard the voice calling. Calling for who? He was struggling to regain his composure. Who was he? There was a blank in his memory. Actually, he didn't remember anything. He finally opened his eyes.

"Adam. You're awake."

So his name was Adam.

"Adam, are you okay?"

He blinked a few times, and said : "It's pitch black in here…"

The woman next to him smiled. He didn't felt anything anymore. Nothing. There was this peaceful coldness that had invaded his body.

"We don't need light. How hard did they hit you?"

"I…who…hit? Me?" he said in complete disbelief. He was sturrering, yet he felt somehow powerful.

"I understand that you can't admit someone beat you ass up, but the trannies did."

She could literally feel the gears turning in his brain.

"Trannies?"

The black haired girl chuckled.

"They hit you pretty hard didn't they? Come on, get up. Hyean is waiting."

* * *

Hyean? Trannies? He really didn't know what was going on. Yet, all the things around him felt familiar. The words, the girl that was pulling him forward right now. The darkness. All he felt was belonging. 

After what seemed an eternity, she ushered him in a room. He couldn't help but flinch when he entered the room.

"Adam. Welcome back."

Something deep inside him told him that he loathed this woman. But the sense of belonging was stronger than the hatred. Another man was in the room.

"You remember Harris," said Hyean.

"Yes, I do…" 'I guess', he thought.

"It's good to have you back. Don't worry for the trannies, it's been taken care of."

* * *

**I do hope you liked this new chapter, but anyway tell me about it and review me...**


	24. Mourning

**A/N : So sorry for the delay, but I had exams! And sorry because this chapter is shorter than I intended, but I had to cut it there. No review answer in this one, I don't have time, I still have work. I'll try to update saturday or Sunday. Anyway, I haven't reread this chapter(like many others) so sorry for the grammar and all.**

**Again sorry for the delay, please don't hate me. I don't even know if someone is still reading this. Anyway, we're nearing the end. And thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter...**

**:) hugs and kisses for all of you...

* * *

**

Tracking where they had taken Adam wasn't hard, since they had put a tracking device on him. Mole's idea. But what was weird was that they were just underneath TC. Then, they began to move, and it had been a few days now that there were near the water.

The problem for them was that they couldn't find a way to get where Adam was. They were right under their feet but the transgenics couldn't find any way to get there. No entrance whatsoever. And Joshua was sure they didn't use the sewers. It was way under them.

"I can't stand it!"

"I can't stand it either Max. But as long as we don't find a entrance to their nest, we can't get to him. We just can't." stated Alec. He looked calm but inside him he was boiling with anger, and scared. Whether he admitted it or not, Adam scared him. If he switched side, only God knows what would happen then.

"Don't think that!" Max said, yes, she was still afterall the Deilina, "We raised that boy pretty good considering our experience and he'll be fine. I trust him, he's my son, our son first and foremost. He won't forget that."

"And what would happen if they make him forget?"

A silence before her reply.

"I don't know." A lone tear fell on her cheek. "I don't know. I just want to have faith. I just want him to come back."

* * *

Adam woke up as Tilia walked in his room. Tilia was the girl that had brought him to Hyean one month ago. She was fine, and unlike the others of their age she was a quiet one. Just like him. The others in their 'class' liked to brag about themselves. He and Tilia were a bit the outcast, though they were left alone because when it came to training and that kind of stuff, those little bastards didn't stand a chance in front of them.

Since he met Hyean and Harris, he had watched. He had observed the Seekers because though he was told to be one of them, and he felt like it. He knew that something was wrong. Plus he couldn't remember his life down here.

The boy huffed.

Here. Here was home. And home thatlooked a lot like hell to him. Anyway, they were half way near the centre of the Earth. He didn't mind the heat. None of them did, and they didn't mind the darkness either.

No one was allowed to go up. Except the elders and the companions. Which meant, he and Tilia had to put up with the stupid bozos while the older ones were having fun preparing their Coming.

Over the month, he had developed a hatred against the weaker ones. He hated everything that made him look like he was weak, he was strongest of his class, he was certainly the smartest. He never bragged about it like the others, but he knew it to be true and the others too. And that was enough for him.

Over the month, he had developed a hatred against the norms, those stupid worms who shouldn't even be allowed to breathe. Let alone walk the surface of the earth.

There was a reason why they were living here. Yes, soon, the earth as they knew it will disappear, as soon as they will obtain what his kind, the Seekers had been seeking for ages now. They had found it on an island in the Indian Ocean. Madagascar.

He had heard the rumours like the others and he was itching to go up, because every single Seeker had to witness the Awakening.

Soon. Soon the darkness will cover the Earth. Soon they'll be no humans to share the planet with. Soon they'll be home on the surface. Soon those who deserve the planet will reign on it.

"Adam! Hyean and Harris are back. They want to talk to you."

The boy nodded and followed his friend to Hyean's office.

He hated the woman. But damn, he had seen her once on the mat and she was cruel and dangerous. A beautiful cocktail if you asked him but he liked it. Despite his admiration, he really hated the woman, he couldn't get past it. But then again, many of their kind hated her. It must be her personality, he thought grinning in his head.

They didn't knock. They never did.

"Adam. It's good to see you." She wanted it to sound casual he guessed but he knew it was forced. She didn't like him either. He didn't mind.

Harris simply looked at him. He muttered something under his breath but Adam was only able to make out "unicorn".

Hyena shot the old man a look. So the great old man spoke forbidden words again.

Harris simply ignored Hyean.

"Adam, the council has chosen you for the Awakening," announced the cold woman.

"Mam, are you sure?"

He knew that it annoyed the hell out of her when he addressed her like they were in some military facility. Like he was a private and her his CO. He didn't know why, but he liked it.

"The decision is not mine to take. As you know, I'm just a companion, and the eldest decide. And it had been decided that you will the one chosen for the Awakening."

"It's great honour. I'll serve my kind till my death."

What a stupid formula, he thought. They already knew he would. He hated all those procedure things. If anything, he was loyal to his kind. He may hate some of them, but he knew where his loyalties lie.

"Tilia will go with you. Me and Harris will accompany you as far as we can once on the Island. We'll leaving soon."

He nodded and limped out of the room.

* * *

Three months. Three long months without any news from Adam. At least they knew he was alive.

"We're not doing the right thing." Max suddenly said.

Her behaviour was more and more odd these last days. Alec had caught her staring off into space quiet a few time, as she was searcihng for something. Actually more like someone. And she was searching for him inside her. Sometimes, she spent hours not moving an inch. And she came back to earth, it looked like she was lost and more desperate then ever. The last two days though were different. She had remained silent.

"What do you mean? Do you want us to abandon?" Mole inquired.

"No. But it's not the way to find him…"

"Find him! But we already know where he is?" Mole added angrily.

"But we can't go and get him, right? I think I should accept that he's dead now." What she meant was you should accept he's dead now for us. Now Alec understood why she remained silent the last two days : she was mourning.

"But he's alive, the tracer is still on…"

"Physically he's alive, but I don't think he's still on our side. And if he still is, soon, he'll switch side. It's the way the things must happen."

"So we let him die!" Alec voiced his anger.

"It wasn't easy for me to make that decision Alec! But it needs to be done. He's not our son. He never was. I know that now. He was always there."

"Granted he's not mine, but he's yours," Alec argued.

Alec didn't understand, she didn't felt him anymore. Over the last months, slowly the presence of Adam in her head was weak; the first days had been hell for him. She felt it. But then, somehow she knew they changed tactics with him. Bit by bit, he forgot to call her at night. Bit by bit he let her go. She knew there was nothing she could do about it. He had succumb to the dark side.

"I just helped him get into this world. That's all," she said sadly.

"She doesn't feel him anymore. The way she feels all of us," Sam spoke up.

A long silence fell upon them. As if they were all accepting the situation, and remained quiet a minute to mourn Adam. Their Adam. For it was certain that one day they would face him in a battle. A battle none of them were sure they would win.

"So what do you propose?" Mole cut in the silence.

"I know what they want. And they'll soon send him to get it. He won't be alone, but it'll be our best shot. If they get what they want, we're all dead."

"And what is that they want?"

"To live forever, power. More and more power," she spat coldly.

"So where should they find that?"

"That, I don't know. We need to find that place before they do."

"They have thousand of years ahead of us!" stated Luke.

"I know. That's why I need you to question the familiars on base, even those who were close to the last priestess. The familiars must know. The Conclave must know."

* * *

**Please review if you liked it, hated it or loved it...Just let me know how you felt about this chapter...**


	25. Everything's going to be fine

**A/N : It's been a long time...longer than I intended. This chapter is one of the badest that I wrote...I'm really not satisfied... The thing is that I know exactly what I want to do of this story, I already have a precise vision of how it's going to end, but once in front of my computer...Argh! For those who worry about the fact that I won't finish this story : don't worry, I will finish it! I WILL! I have to!**

**Anyway, if you don't like this chapter, please tell me so, okay?**

**Onto the reviews : **

**Delauro--I love new reviewers! Thank you and feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter...**

**knocky--lol, thanks for the review... And don't worry I'll finish the story...**

**HoneyX5-452--Thank you so much for the reviews, about Adam, don't get too attached, ok?... :)**

**Sky Angel--So good to read your reviews! It's always a pleasure...I'm sorry it takes me so long to update...Anyway, I hope I'll finish this story before the end of the summer...Please tell me what you think about this chapter. About Adam : you got the thing right, I think you know how it'll end...  
**

** Dory Shotgun--I did ok with my exams...I'm sorry I didn't update regularly, really sorry... Thank you reviewing faithfully, it really helps. I really don't know how you'll like this chapter, so, please tell me...Thanks for the advice, it helped a lot:)  
**

** X5-459--Thanks for the review...Feel free to tell me what you think of this chappie...**

** elle6778--Thank you for reviewing, about Adam, well, he is Max and Alec's 'son' afterall...

* * *

**

Three months. Three long months without any news from Adam. At least they knew he was alive.

"We're not doing the right thing." Max suddenly said.

Her behaviour was more and more odd.

"What do you mean? Do you want us to abandon?" Mole inquired.

"No. But it's not the way to find him…"

"Find him! But we already know where he is?" Mole added angrily.

"But we can't go and get him, right? I think I should accept that he's dead now."

"But he's alive, the tracer is still on…"

"Physically he's alive, but I don't think he's still on our side. And if he still is, soon, he'll switch side. It's the way things must happen."

"So we let him die!" Alec voiced his anger.

"It wasn't easy for me to make that decision Alec! But it needs to be done. He's not our son. He never was. I know that now."

"Granted he's not mine, but he's yours," Alec argued.

Alec didn't understand, she didn't felt him anymore. Over the last months, slowly the presence of Adam in her head was weak; the first days had been hell for him. She felt it. But then, somehow she knew they changed tactics with him. Bit by bit, he forgot to call her at night. Bit by bit he let her go. She knew there was nothing she could do about it. He had succumb to the dark side.

"I just helped him get into this world. That's all," she said sadly.

"She doesn't feel him anymore. The way she feels all of us," Sam spoke up.

A long silence fell upon them. As if they were all accepting the situation, and remained quiet a minute to mourn Adam. Their Adam. For it was certain that one day they would face him in a battle. A battle none of them were sure they would win.

"So what do you propose?" Mole cut in the silence.

"I know what they want. And they'll soon send him to get it. He won't be alone, but it'll be our best shot. If they get what they want, we're all dead."

"And what is that they want?"

"To live forever, power. More and more power," she spat coldly.

"So where should they find that?"

"That, I don't know. We need to find that place before they do."

"They have thousand of years ahead of us!" stated Luke.

"I know. That's why I need you to question the familiars on base, even those who were close to the last priestess. The familiars must know. The Conclave must know."

* * *

Three hours later they had the name of an island : Madagascar. 

"So what do we do now?" inquired Mole as he was chomping on his cigar.

"We go there," intervened Sam. "Something is going to happen there."

"What do you feel exactly?" asked her twin.

"Well, I had recurring dreams these last days. I didn't tell you coz with Adam and all you have enough to think about. The word Awakening is always coming back, and I see Adam in those dreams. I think they created him specifically for that event."

"You know the Familiars, us…" started Karish. "Well we only wanted some of the humans to die, the weakest. The rest would have become our slaves. But the Seekers… It's a different story. Not that being a slave would be good…I mean…"

"I understand Karish," reassured Max.

"The fact is the Seekers want the planet to be their own. The reason why there's so many of us familiars in the US is not a coincidence. We had to keep an eye on them. Some of our legends tell us about how the Seekers will unleash a power that will destroy humanity as we know it. It'll leave the planet in their grasp. I don't think they would use a biological virus like us. I think they have something as strong as nuke."

"I think you're right. So we must stop Adam before he reaches his destination, at Fort Dauphin," concluded Max.

"How many Seekers do you think will be there?" asked Alec.

"All of them : It's logical."

"Ok. They must be scattered around the world. They'll have to come out if they want to get there," guessed Max.

"What if they have an underground trail like we do?"

"They'll have to get to the surface for the Awakening. The place they're searching for, it's at the surface," said Karish.

"You've been there?" asked Jon.

"No. Actually I worked with Sandeman before…the Manticore project. He had found the place but we never went there. When he betrayed us, I told everything that I knew to the Conclave. All he wanted was the survival of our species and yours I guess."

"Well knowing all that won't change anything," said Mole.

"What do you mean?" snapped Dix.

"What I mean is, who will face the little boy, coz when he was here, he was already stronger than half of us in this room." He looked at each one of them. "So how are we suppose to defeat him if he's stronger than us, not mentioning the fact that according to Karish, all the Seekers will all be gathered there!"

It was true. They weren't prepared for a war this early. And over the last months they had several encounters with the Seekers and out of 10 fights, they only won one.

"I'll take him down," said Max with determination.

"Max…"

"I don't think you should do it," snapped Mole.

"Don't worry about me. I know what I'm supposed to do."

* * *

As Adam and Tilia were about to resurface, Adam put his partner to a stop. 

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"You're just nervous. Everything's going to be fine."

He nodded and reached the surface.

The contrast between the constant darkness and the mind blowing sun took him aback. He had to wait several minutes before his eyes were accustomed to the light again.

The first thing he saw was Tilia shot between the eyes.

* * *

**If you hated it, loved it, or liked it...please review...It'll help me improve my writing.**


	26. In the arms of the angel

**A/N : Ok, this is the final chapter of Feral. Wow, did I just type those words? It seems so surreal... Anyway, as I said before, this is the final chapter of Feral, but there'll be an epilogue...So I'll put my thanks in that ultime addition to Feral. Though, it'll take me some time to post it, I'm on holliday, and I'm leaving home in a few minutes. That means you'll have to wait a tiny bit...I'll post it after the 14th of July, the thrusday or friday after...Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writting it...**

**Please review...

* * *

**

During the months he had spent at the Seekers' facility, he knew that he was bound to accept grief. But he was shocked to see the dead bodies of a hundred seekers scattered around the cave he just came out of. All shot in the head. The sniper was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard the 'click' of the gun, and a female voice yelling 'no'. He easily dodged it.

A woman with dark hair appeared in front of him. She was awfully familiar to him but he really didn't know where he had met her.

"Adam," the woman whispered.

"Are you the one who killed my kind?" he asked in a cold voice though he was taken aback by the fact that she knew his name.

"We did. Because we want to live." The woman remained silent a few second and looked at Adam with sorrowful eyes. "Don't you remember me?" She remembered once saying that hope was for losers and that it was just a con job people trip into. But still, she was hoping against all odds that he didn't change that much.

"I know your face. You're one of those transgenic!" he spat, "You're their leader!"

He saw the hope in her eyes die and a cold glint replace it.

"Fine. So be it."

He laughed at the implication of her words.

"Do you really think that you could defeat me?" he snickered.

"I don't think I can. I know I must. For our survival I have to kill you."

"How could you kill me, if you're reluctant to do so?"

"I've made my decision a long time no. There's no place for hesitation anymore."

"Then why did you prevent your sniper from shooting me?" he inquired.

"You would have dodged the bullet. You already knew where the sniper was even though you didn't see him," she explained. "And that's not the way you're supposed to die."

"You're awfully sure of yourself woman."

She sighed and took a step forward.

"Fight!" she said.

"If you want to die."

Adam blurred and found himself behind her.

"Boo!" he whispered but in less than a second she was behind him.

"Don't tease, fight. Or I'll start to think that I can save you."

"Save me?" he chuckled.

This time he moved faster than her and kicked her so hard she went flying and hit a palm tree on her back.

Max coughed and spat blood.

Again, they both heard a riffle going off.

"Mole no!"

But it was too late, Adam had dodged again the bullet and had disarmed the lizard man. He was about to snap the man's neck, but Max pushed Mole off.

"I'll handle him!" she spat angrily. "If you want to live past this day, go," she ordered. Mole nodded and fled.

Adam put his arm around her neck in a choke hold.

"So you really want to kill me yourself, huh?" he murmured.

The first ten minutes were easy, as an X5 she could go on without breathe during a pretty long time. But passed that time, she needed desperately to breathe.

"Please…" she choked.

"What? I thought you were supposed to kill me."

"Please Adam…"

"Don't say my name!"

Before he could do anything, she had break his choke hold and had him on his knees.

"Nice," he said. "But not enough."

Adam broke her hold on him and threw his fist at her. Again, she spat blood. He knew he had crushed her lungs. It wouldn't take long before she'll die.

"You shouldn't have intervened. Because, if I could have killed that monster that you named Mole, then maybe, I wouldn't even have to kill you!"

"You won't kill me."

"Oh, is that so? Why wouldn't I do such a thing?"

Adam pulled out a knife. Something that resembled a dagger.

"You know, these last days, I've discovered that I really like knifes. All sorts of knifes, machete, daggers…" He stopped and played with the dagger. "This one has a story. The person I took it from said that it belonged to Brutus, Caesar's son. I've started a collection you know. But enough about me. Do you want your death to be painful, long, or short and painless?"

She remained silent.

"No. It'll be long. Long and painful."

She let him approach her.

"You're right to not pull up a fight."

As he plunged the dagger toward her, she put her hand on his and used his own force to turn the dagger around.

"I'm sorry baby," Max whispered. She twisted and turned the knife in him. "It's ok. Mum is here."

She pulled out the dagger and stabbed his heart.

"Shh, shh…" she murmured in his ear. "I love you baby."

She didn't see the second dagger in his other hand.

"You're not my mom," were the last words that he pronounced as he plunged the dagger in her.

* * *

"Why did you leave her alone?" yelled Alec at Mole.

"Well she told me to! And if I'd stayed there, I would have been dead."

The cave Adam and Tilia had emerged from wasn't the only one used by the Seekers, so they had different teams with snipers and several transgenics and familiars who surveyed the caves.

Max's team had been killed by two seekers two hours before Adam arrived. Only Mole and her had survived.

"Great! Syl! Sam! Come with me."

The two X5s nodded immediately.

"Lead the way Mole."

* * *

They arrived when Adam stabbed Max in the back.

"No!"

"I'll get Jack," said Syl and she turned on her heels to get the medic.

Alec kneeled next to his mate and took her head in his lap.

"Alec…" she breathed.

"Shh…don't talk."

"My baby's dead Alec."

"I know." He indeed didn't hear the heartbeat of Adam anymore. "But you'll be fine…"

"I know." She smiled. "You're with me. Nothing bad can happen. I'm happy Alec."

* * *

One hour later, she was laying on a bed while Jack was checking out her vitals.

"You'll be fine. And so are the babies," he said.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"But you need to rest!" the medic ordered.

"All right, I won't anything too strenuous," she said with a wicked glint in her eyes directed to Alec.

Jack reddened and exited hurriedly the room.

"You're such a tease!" Alec murmured in her ear.

"But you love it, don't you!" she replied with a smile. "I love you Alec."

"I love you too…"

That's what should have happened that day. But it didn't happen that way…

* * *

"So there's nothing you can do?"

"All I can do is maintain her alive, until we can get the babies. Then you'll have to let go Alec," announced Sam Carr.

"No. She can't die. Not now. Not when we can finally live in peace."

"This time we can't do anything. The only thing that would save her would be a heart transplant, and though there are many peoples who would be willing to give their heart to her…I won't back that decision. It's not morale."

"I'm not talking about morale here! I'm talking about Max! The mother of my child!"

"I'm…I'm sorry," repeated the doctor.

* * *

It was so unreal to be in this cemetery, to all be dressed in black, to be gathered to bury their leader. They wanted their freedom. They wanted to be treated as equals. Somehow, they never thought that their beloved leader will be buried like all these anonymous humans that died in those battles that made Man's history. Somehow they never thought that Death would treat all human beings equally. Death comes like a thief for everyone. Death is unfair to every living thing on earth.

And as if the Earth was grieving too, the rain poured on them. Since the day, the twin girls were born it hadn't stopped raining.

And at the moment, they were all gathered around their leader's grave, all wet from the rain.

"She once told me that the only good thing that Manticore had taught her was to never let her unit down. Since I met her, again…" Syl sniffed loudly. "She never left someone behind and she died…oh God…She died doing so." She paused, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." No one really cried loudly that day. At least no transgenic or familiar. But the Jam Pony crew did, Original Cindy did, Sketchy did, Kendra did, and even Normal did.

The last one to leave the cemetery was Alec. He didn't leave her grave for four days before coming back to TC and then he took his daughters in his arms and went away.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Loved it...Please let me know by reviewing me...**


	27. Epilogue

**A/N : My thanks and notes are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**

It was closing time. With a smile for the last customer, he closed the door. For once since he had left Seattle, he felt good. They actually were happy. But maybe it was too good to be true, or at least, to last.

"You're hard to track down you know?" said a familiar voice behind him. He should have known that they would never abandon. They would always look for them. But he had hoped, he had hoped that they would somehow mange to let go.

"15 years Alec!" stated the blond woman in front of him. She was still beautiful looking not much older than 23.

"It's been a long time Syl." He sighed. "Care for a coffee?"

"Might as well, we need to talk. A long talk."

He stretched his hands to take two mugs.

"You'll need three more mugs." She indicated.

"So you didn't come alone?"

"If you were me, would you have?" she questioned.

He didn't need to answer that one, they both knew the answer.

"I would have never pictured you as a manager of a coffee shop," she teased, "And with the apron nonetheless!" She couldn't help the grin that was forming on her lips.

Alec smiled back.

"So when the others are coming?" she asked.

"Uh uh. They won't show up until I know for sure that you won't disappear again."

He took the mugs with him and nodded his head toward a booth far from the entrance of the shop.

"So how you've been doing Alec?"

"Fine."

"15 years with no news whatsoever and the only thing you tell me is 'fine'?" she laughed and half hearted laugh. "Well, I do have news for you. Joshua married Karish two years ago, he was hoping we would have found you, and that you would have been there for the D-Day."

"Joshua and Karish?" Alec smiled. He could easily imagine the two of them together, the transhuman and the familiar. He remembered the way the dog boy looked at Karish. He was so unsure of himself back then, and he felt guilty because of Annie.

"Krit and I have a boy, he's ten now. And we have another one on the way."

"Wow. Well…that's good."

A comfortable silence fell upon them.

"We're all sorry Alec." Syl whispered with sadness. She too felt guilty for being so happy when her sister who made all her happiness come true was lying six feet under.

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped.

"Well I do!" she yelled. "Max died 15 years ago and you don't want to let go. She's dead, it was her destiny, and she decided to accept it! Why can't you go on and live your life as best as you can!"

"I'm already living my life as best as I can!" he retaliated. The sight may have been ridiculous for some people seeing this tiny woman glare at a man that was towering her, but both knew they could kick each other's asses.

"You didn't come all the way to remind that Max died," he said after a moment.

"You're right."

But before they could continue, two giggling girls entered the coffee shop. Their dark long hair tousled because of the wind outside, they paused seeing Alec and Syl glaring at each other.

"Dad?" said one of the girls. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I'll be with you in a moment."

"You don't introduce us?" inquired the same twin.

"Yeah Alec, you don't introduce us?" added Syl.

At that moment, Krit, Zane and Sam appeared.

"Dad?"

Slowly Sam approached the twins.

"Oh my God, they're the exact replicate of Max."

"and you…" couldn't help adding Krit.

That was one of the things that was wringing Alec's heart everyday.

"Dad!" cried out one of the girls. "Who are those peoples?"

"Go home." Their father ordered.

"No."

"Deborah, don't start! Go home!"

"She said who are those peoples," stepped up her sister.

"It's a long story…" he started.

"Well, we have all the time we need…"

"You have class tomorrow," he tried.

"You know we never sleep," stated Deborah.

* * *

Later.

"So, who are you guys since Dad don't want to say a word," said Deborah.

"I'm Syl."

"Krit."

"Zane and Sam."

"You're mom's twin," said Deborah's twin sister.

"She's Shamgara and I'm Deborah."

"You named them after a judge and a prophetess, how lovely…" commented Sam. "You want revenge Alec. But that's not how it works…"

"No!" he cut, "I used too. But now, I want them to have what we never have…."

"What Max will never have?" intervened Syl.

After that, they all stared at each other for a good five minutes.

"I have pictures of you're mother," Syl said suddenly. "And a video, would you like to watch it?"

"Why not…" said Deborah excitedly.

Sam watched as Deborah and Shamgara interacted. They didn't need words to understand themselves, and she didn't need to be genius to know that even though Shamgara wanted to know who they were too, she was less curious and open to the others. Deborah was definitely her link to the world. Deborah the Prophetess, and Shamgara the Judge, the hand of God, the Deilina.

Deborah took the pictures from Syl and motioned for Shamgara to come closer.

Slowly, picture after picture, the girls' eyes lit up.

"Where did you get those pictures?" asked Alec. "She never liked to be…"

"She asked me to do it," said Krit. "She wanted the girls to have pictures of her and of you. Before. There are some of Adam too."

"Adam? The one who killed mom?" It was Shamgara who talked.

"He was also your mom's son," announced Sam.

The girl remained silent and continued to look at the picture. Finally, Shamgara spoke up.

"We know Mom carried him, but he's still the one who killed Mom for us. The video, she made it for us, right?"

Syl nodded and handed them the CD.

The girls disappeared in their room.

* * *

"You shouldn't have come…" said Alec.

"They have the right to know, and Max made that video for them," replied Syl.

* * *

"Hi girls, it's mom. I won't do the traditional "if you see this video, it means that I'm…dead."" Max remained silent for a long time.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. Those are for all the times you never heard me say those words. I trust you, I trust you, I trust you, I trust you, I trust you, I trust you. Those are for the times you'll feel unsure. There are so many things that I would like to tell you, that I won't tell you because I can't. Because I won't be there."

"There will always a part of you that will hate me for what happened, and probably a part of you that will hate Adam."

Max smiled and a young Adam appeared at her side.

"Mom what you're doing?" the little man asked as he placed his hand in her mother's.

"Nothing, baby. Say hi, I'm Adam."

"Hi, I'm Adam."

"Max!" called Alec.

"Hurry Adam hide the camera…"

A few minutes later, Alec entered the room.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. What would you like us to do?"

"Yeah dad, what would you like us to do?" Adam teased."

The video stopped as Alec took Max and Adam in his arms.

As Deborah was about to pull the CD out, Shamgara stopped her.

"One last thing, talk to Sam," said their mother.

* * *

Five minutes later, the twins got out of their bedroom.

"She said we should talk to you,"

"It's never going to end, is it?" whispered Alec.

"They'll choose. Max and I didn't have the choice. It was to late for us to make another choice."

"If she…" Alec didn't need to ask that question, it was an evidence.

"Shamgara is the new Deilina."

* * *

**A/N : So that's it. This is the last addition to Feral, God I'm going to miss this story. Anyway, I want to thank each one of you, reviewers and readers... Thank you, thank you very much. And check my next stori(es)...**

**I won't do a sequel for this story (I suck at it...), but if someone wants to have the right to write a sequel to it, please mail me up and send your suggestions and we'll see, kay (if anyone's interested of course)... onto my thank yous...**

**So I'll start with the reviews of the last chapter :**

**CrimsonReality--Thanks for thinking it was 'awesome'**

**Sky Angel--Sorry I got you crying, I'm a bit sad myself...but at the same time so exited about my new story, though this year I'll have less time to write... Enjoy your holidays too... Thank you so much for reviewing...**

**HoneyX5-452--I just had to let her die...I would have ended hating this story if I let her live...Thanks for the review...**

**LunaSoleil07--Thanks for all the compliment, and you said exactly what I wanted you readers to think...Thank you for thinking it was a good ending, check out my next story...**

**Kelzaa-- Thank you for reviewing. No, I won't write a sequel to this story. As I said it before, I suck at sequels...**

**Cora--Again, no, I won't write a sequel to this story... Thanks for the review...**

**Ro--Unfair, but the right thing to do for the story...**

**Delauro--Thank you for making me know you liked the story.**

**elle6778--It's nice of you to tell me that you liked the story. Thanks so much...**

**My special thanks to Sky Angel and Dory Shotgun : You two have been an inspiration all along, the suggestions you made...All your reviews were a pleasure for me to read.**

**Thank you to CrimsonReality, HoneyX5-452, LunaSoleil07, Kelzaa, Cora, Ro, Delauro, elle6778, knocky, X5-459, HisVampira, jumping-jo, Kristibella, jrackles77, Taye, Gabbie760, Lozz422 (I loved your reviews too), JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover, shelsmed, larissa, Kelly, Leo, Baby23, Guest type person, courtney, babe, stacey, lakergirl08, senorita-DLH, Nevanroy, New York Hope, babs08, alecs-dark-angel-452, btm452, callie, fan, amy, JG, KirstyKane, honey00, Aur, pixie ray, Angel of Darkness231, willow98002, XxinsanityxX, ting, panda007, tabitha5, mel11, RCola, Maxie, dillon2, ally, silsecri, Jane, Cherish, Kirei Baka Basumi, aleclovemax, A.K.A-annabelle, poo, I Estel vinta amarbarenna Lomeo o Duath, Brynnmissy, Guest type person, Marsali, Meow...**

**I loved each one of your reviews, more than one made me smile. Anyway, thank you so much...Till next time, hugs and kisses for you... ;)**


End file.
